Feel The Difference
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin.Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS,Min Suga.Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully, bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya?Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang? JimXSuga,BIXBobby,JunhoeXJinhwan. BTS iKON official pair rate T(plus) #KhungDae
1. Chapter 1

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Yoongi merasakan bathrobe mengelilingi tubuhnya dalam sekejap, Ia hanya diam tak ingin tahu, sesaat Ia mendapati suara Namjoon.

" tidak main sama Jimin?"

"…main, yang benar saja?"

Namjoon menangkap nada tak suka dari teman begadangnya di studio ini. Ah iya, lelaki bersurai hijau itu sudah lama tak berhubungan dengan Jimin kekasih bocahnya. Entahlah, Namjoon pikir ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika mereka bertengkar.

Bukan mudah menyatukan 2 orang dengan perbedaan yang terlalu banyak.

Park Jimin, bocah dengan sifat cerianya, aura positif tersebar darinya kapanpun dimanapun, bahan bully, selalu berisik dan menggelubet member lainnya, juga kulit tan-nya. Yang anehnya menjadi kekasih Yoongi yang usianaya 2,5 tahun diatasnya, berkulit pucat, bermulut tajam, _annoying_ , pendiam, penyendiri, suka membully, dan suka menyalak pula.

" ayo kita pulang saja kalau begitu, kau nampak tidak baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menunduk mendengar penawaran Namjoon, sebenarnya Ia ingin pulang juga. Tapi..

GUBRAKK

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah Jimin dan sekawanan-nya. Mereka kelihatan sibuk sekali dengan candaan mereka, tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dari Yoongi.

' _dia melupakan janjinya..'_

" kita pulang Namjoon-ah, aku berganti baju dulu. Mereka keterlaluan sekali mencuciku di bathup sialan itu. Uhh!"

Namjoon hanya tertawa mendapati dengusan sebal Yoongi, seterusnya Ia mengangguk mendapat gummy smile gratis dari Yoongi sebelum tubuh kecil itu menghilang di balik ruang ganti,

" tunggu sebentar!"

.

.

Yoongi meneliti layar ponselnya, iKON..

Ia penasaran sekali dengan sosok Bobby yang dengar-dengar pernah menyinggung grup-nya dan terutama RapMon, sang leader.

Matanya membola lucu menemukan seseorang yang wajahnya, yah..cantik.

Kim Jinhwan namanya, yang membuat Yoongi tertarik adalah bandana yang dipakai di foto itu sama persis dengan yang dipakainya saat shooting mv 'NO' dulu.

' _jadi dia satu grup dengan Bobby begitu?'_

" siapa tuh?"

" AK-YAKK! KIM NAMJOON! Kau membuatku terkejut!"

Yoongi dengan wajah sangarnya menggertak Namjoon, tapi kelihatannya tidak membuahkan perubahan sedikitpun. Tatapan Mon leader tetap sedatar sebelumnya.

" siapa itu, aku belum pernah lihat"

Yoongi memasang wajah cerianya menyentakkan ponselnya ke depan hampir menimpuk kepala Namjoon.

' aigoo, Yoongi hyung. Kau sangat berbahaya' desis Namjoon dalam hati.

Namjoon masih menatap malas pada Yoongi yang menyandingkan layar ponselnya tepat di samping kanannya.

" dia Kim Jinhwan. Bagaimana, mirip denganku tidak?"

Namjoon menahan tawanya, " apanya yang mirip coba. Kirain tadi lihat fotonya Jimin"

Senyuman Yoongi luntur begitu saja. Kenapa Namjoon harus membahas Jimin, sih.

" kau sudah seminggu mendiamkannya, kasihan dia. Dia masih kecil, dia membutuhkan perhatianmu,hyung"

Yoongi mendengus, " aku memperhatikannya kok! Bocah itu saja yang tidak peka"

Giliran Namjoon yang menghela nafas, " kau kekanakkan"

BUG

Namjoon meringis menahan nyeri di lengannya yang dipukul Yoongi, " kau mana tahu masalahku,eoh?! Justru dia yang tidak pernah perhatian padaku.."

Suara Yoongi memelan, Ia terlalu ragu sekarang. Apakah benar kalau Ia menerima Jimin menjadi kekasihnya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sudah terlampau lama, hubungan ini sudah berlalu selama 4 tahun.

" mian, aku hanya memberimu nasihat hyung. Aku tidak betah melihat kalian yang saling diam. Eung, tapi kau yang lebih jutek. Itu fakta"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi menghela nafasnya, Namjoon benar juga.

.

.

Jimin memasuki dorm dengan tergesa, sial! Ia melupakan janjinya dengan Yoongi.

" hyung, kau lihat Yoongi hyung?"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas lusuh di tangannya.

" tidur, di kamar- "

Dengan cepat Jimin berlari menuju kamar Yoongi lalu membuka pintunya perlahan. Kok gak ada?

Entah bagaimana Jimin sudah berdiri lagi di hadapan Namjoon dengan gurat cemasnya.

" hh..-gak ada hyung!"

" makanya dengerin bocah, dia tidur di kamarku."

.

.

Jimin masih menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk dengan perlahan.

Ia mendapati kekasihnya bergelung di balik selimut Namjoon. Bahkan Ia tak menggunakan kaus kakinya seperti biasa.

Jimin mendekat, dengan hati-hati Ia memasangkan kaos kaki pada kedua kaki kecil Yoongi dan kembali menggelungnya dengan selimut. Berikutnya Ia menyibak perlahan kain hangat itu dari kepala Yoongi agar tidak lagi menyembunyikan wajah manis yang selalu dirindukanya.

" hyung.., bogoshipeo"

Tidak ada jawaban, jelas-jelas Yoongi sudah tertidur pulas. Salahkan Jimin yang melupakan janjinya tadi. Sekarang kekasihnya ini pasti ngambek.

Jimin memberanikan diri mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Yoongi dan berakhir dengan ciuman lembut di bibir tipis Yoongi.

Merasakan lenguhan pelan, Jimin reflek mundur. Tapi Yoongi masih tertidur nyenyak, tangannya menggenggan kosong pada udara. Jimin menatapnya sedih, Ia pun segera menautkan tangannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi.

" Jiminn.."

Jimin menahan senyumnya, wajah Yoongi benar-benar lucu. Mengigau namanya di tengah tidurnya.

" ..a-ku membencimu. Hiks.."

Jimin menatapnya shock. What!?

Air mata meleleh dari mata tertutup Yoongi, dan Jimin masih terkejut di tempatnya. Ia pun segera mengusap pipi putih itu dan mengecupnya lama.

" aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalah kita hyung, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Maaf aku lupa untuk mengajakmu bicara tadi, mungkin jika aku tidak lupa dengan janjiku kita bisa tidur bersama sekarang"

Oke, jangan berpikir Jimin mesum, ini semua tulus dari hatinya. Ia sungguh ingin tidur bersama sambil memeluk hangat tubuh Yoongi.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjongkok di samping ranjang, Jimin merasakan kakinya berjengit kesemutan. Lagipula tangannya masih di pegang Yoongi kan? Baiklah, Ia akan tidur dengan Yoongi malam ini.

.

.

Other side

" astaga Goo Junhoe-ku. Aku lelah.."

Sementara Junhoe memutar bola matanya malas, " aku ingin sekarang hyung.."

Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya berpikir, " tapi-"

Kalimatnya terputus menemukan Junhoe sudah menyudutkannya di ranjang dengan tatapan memohon yang gagal. Wajahnya justru terkesan memaksa.

" baiklah.., "

" aku tidak terima penolakan, tapi kalau kau terpaksa begitu aku tidak suka"

Jinhwan mendongak menatap wajah Junhoe lekat, kalau dipikir-pikir dia juga merindukan kekasih tampannya ini.

Junhoe menyeringai mendapati wajah kekasihnya memerah perlahan, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jinhwan. Tapi Ia hanya menginginkan Jinhwan sekarang.

" a-aku tidak terpaksa kok. Eum.., tapi jangan lama-lama ya?"

Junhoe mengangguk saja, toh nanti juga dia yang memegang kendali. Lagipula mereka tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan urusan ranjang dengan cepat.

.

.

Bobby menyumpal telinganya dengan headset. Entah sejak kapan kamar di sebelahnya menimbulkan suara yang ugh..membuatnya _turn on_.

Tapi kan Hanbin sudah tidur, Bobby mana tega membangunkan kekasih _adorable_ -nya hanya untuk menelan spermanya. Maaf, jangan dengarkan pikiran jahat Bobby kali ini.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu cerah untuk bagun pagi, tapi suara memekakan itu hinggap dengan mudah di telinga Yoongi. Siapa sih yang tidak sayang nyawa dengan mengganggu Yoongi dari tidur lelapnya?

Aish!

Yoongi dengan cepat duduk berencana untuk menyembur siapa yang berani mengganggunya sebelum..

Nyut~

" akh. Aawwww.., eomma~"

Yoongi segera menutup mulutnya, apa ini? Kenapa bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit sekali sih? T-tunggu..

Semalam Ia yakin tidak melakukan apapun, Ia langsung tidur bahkan tanpa membantu Namjoon dengan lirik lagu barunya.

Matanya mengelilingi ruangan asing yang..ini bukan kamar Namjoon!

Ya Tuhan, ampuni Yoongi atas semua kesalahannya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Ia semakin terkejut mendapati tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut selimut menampakkan kulit yang memar dan terlukis banyak kissmark. Sialan!

Ini pasti mimpi.. ini pasti mimpi!

Siapapun tolong sadarkan Yoongi segera!

" hyung!"

Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi berlari dengan cepat dan menerjang tubuhnya hingga mereka kembali terhempas di ranjang.

Yoongi menatapnya horor, sungguh. Kenapa kulitnya merinding hanya dengan mendengar suara seraknya.

" kau sudah bangun? eoh,"

Yoongi membeku di tempatnya, pria tadi mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu tersenyum lebar menampakkan semua giginya yang Yoongi ingin sekali memukulnya hingga rontok.

Dengan cekatan Yoongi mendorong tubuh tadi dan menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Pria tadi bangkit dengan wajah bingungnya, Ia kembali mendekat dan hal itu membuat Yoongi gelagapan di tempatnya.

" woah, kau mendorongku? Wae..kau marah? Apa semalam aku menekanmu terlalu keras hyung?"

Yoongi melebarkan pupil matanya, a-apa tadi? Menekan…t-tidak mungkin itu.

Aish! Pikiran Yoongi benar-benar kotor, tapi apa lagi namanya kalau bukan pemerkosaan yang baru saja dialaminya sekarang ini?!

.

.

Pemuda itu mengucek matanya perlahan, namun gerakannya segera terhenti merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar erat di perutnya.

t-tidak, sejak kapan Junhoe jadi hitam begini?!

Tak lama sebuah nafas halus berhembus di belakang telinganya.

Ia pun dengan memberanikan diri berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa seseorang di belakangnya ini adalah Junhoe, kekasihnya.

Matanya membola kaget dan jantungnya berdetak cepat,

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan Jinhwan dan Yoongi merasakan keanehan menghantam diri mereka, " AAAAAKKKHHH!"

Teriakan Jinhwan membuat seseorang di sampingnya terbangun dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

" Yoongi hyung?! Kenapa menangis..,eoh? Maafkan aku..uljima"

Jimin, dengan cepat memeluk Yoongi. Tapi yang Ia terima adalah dorongan kuat hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

Kegaduhan itu membuat semua member terbangun dan berbondong-bondong menemui Jimin dan Yoongi.

" yak, kalian ini kenapa eoh?! Ini masih pagi sekali!"

Namjoon berteriak frustasi di tempatnya, sementara yang lain hanya berdiri sambil melihat Yoongi yang menangis dan Jimin yang terduduk di lantai.

Tunggu, kenapa Yoongi hyung menangis?

" hiks! Junhoe-yaa..Junhoe-ya, aku takutt! Hiks"

Jimin refleks berdiri dan menatap tidak percaya pada Yoongi. Siapa tadi yang disebutnya?

.

.

Di dorm iKON semua member juga berkumpul di kamar Jinhwan. Ada apa dengan Jinhwan yang memeluk dirinya protektif dari seorang Goo Junhoe. Kan dia pacarnya sendiri?

" hyung kau kenapa?"

Kali ini bocah bermata sipit menanyai Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng takut dan menahan air matanya yang hendak turun.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Jinhwan tetap begini membuat Junhoe akhirnya turun tangan. " aku sudah minta maaf, apa lagi yang kau tangiskan hyung. Katakan?"

Yoongi perlahan melunak, Ia akhirnya benari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada satu-satunya orang yang dicurigainya telah memperkosanya.

Heol, bagaimana reaksi Jimin nanti kalau tahu _gula_ nya diperkosa namja lain. Bisa menangis meraung seharian dia.

"n-neo..,nuguseo?"

Bibir Junhoe mengatup rapat, Ia tidak tahu harus marah atau tertawa.

" kau lupa pada kekasihmu sendiri? aigoo.., aku benar-benar minta maaf karena semalam mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan ya?"

Junhoe mengacak surai halus kekasihnya sambil tersenyum senang, kekasihnya suka bercanda ya.

Plak

Yoongi menepis tangan Junhoe yang dengan seenaknya mengacak rambutnya.

" kutanya kau siapa. Kenapa malah mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku eoh?! Aku sudah punya kekasih dan itu bukan kau!"

Yoongi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut lancar, tegas, dan mantap sambil menunjuk tak suka pada pria di hadapannya.

Satu-persatu dari member iKON meninggalkan kamar itu. Sekali lagi Yoongi hanya melihat bocah kelinci itu menghela nafas dan menutup pintu kamar sebelum pergi.

" YAK KAU! JANGAN TUTUP PINT-"

" Jinan hyung"

Yoongi segera menoleh, apa-apaan wajah orang ini. Mau menantang, eoh?

" mwonde?"

Yoongi melayangkan tatapan dingin menusuk-nya, dan mulai tersenyum karena pria di hadapannya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Mengaku kalah saja~

"Huh, siapa yang Jinan hyung? Aku-"

Sret!

" y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?! Lepasss! Aaa!"

Yoongi benar-benar ketakutan _man,_ tanpa Ia duga manusia besar di hadapannya sudah menariknya hingga terjerembab di ranjang dan-

" yak! Kenapa kau mengikatku?! Lepaskan aku- akh! Yaaa! Uhh~ LEPASS!"

Ah, andai saja dia bisa menendang. Tapi kedua kakinya juga sudah terikat di masing-masing ujung bed. Seperti sudah pengalaman saja orang ini.

Yoongi hendak menangis, tapi lagi-lagi pria di hadapannya menatapnya menelisik.

" a-apa yang kau lihat?! Kumohon lepaskan akuuuuu"

Junhoe, hanya menatapnya tak tertarik. Ia kemudian merangkak menaiki bed dan mencengkeram rahang Yoongi.

" dengar ya, Kim Jinhwan-ku sayang. Namaku.."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya paksa, Ia sungguh merasakan nyawanya hampir lepas.

" Goo"

Matanya membola saat sesuatu mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan sengaja. Ia menatap horor pada pelaku tindakan itu.

" Jun"

Duk! "-AW!"

" Hoe"

Bersamaan kata terakhir diucapkan siapa itu, Yoongi merasakan keningnya memanas dan perih. Sial sekali orang ini menabrakkan keningnya pada Yoongi, sakit tahu?!

Sedetik kemudian ranjang itu bergerak dan sosok yang baru diketahui bernama Junhoe itu melangkah turun dari ranjang tanpa lupa menarik satu-satunya kain penutup tubuh Yoongi.

" apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Ini keterlaluan, neo- GOO JUNHOE KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Pintu tertutup dengan Yoongi berada di ranjang sendirian, terikat, telanjang, dan –cklek. Bagus, Ia sengaja dikunci dari luar.

" GOO JUNHOE SIALAN! APA SALAHKU EOH?! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" GOO JUNHOE SIALAN! APA SALAHKU EOH?! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

.

.

Other side

Jinhwan mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan seseorang, yang Ia belum tahu siapa namanya. Tapi Ia justru merasa aman di sini daripada di dekat bocah yang sedari tadi menyebut dirinya tidak bersalah.

Namanya Park Jimin, Jinhwan tahu itu dari semua orang yang menyalahkan namanya atas kejadian ini.

" sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Jimin-ah? Kau tidak meminta ijin Yoongi hyung dulu?"

Jimin tampak mengusap wajahnya frustasi, " aniyo hyung. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh! Pakaian kami masih menempel kok"

" tapi kau telanjang dada Jimin hyung" oceh seseorang yang sedang memeluk Jinhwan. Melihat pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada seekor kelinci.

" semalam itu panas sekali Jungkook-ah, ayolah kenapa kalian semua tidak percaya padaku?"

" sejak kapan kau bisa dipercaya?"

Kali ini seseorang menyahut dengan wajah _blank-_ nya.

" aigoo Taehyung-ah! Aku hanya melepas kaus-ku, tidak lebih!"

Semua orang masih menatap Jimin meminta penjelasan, seolah semua yang dikatakan Jimin adalah bohong.

Jimin memasang wajah ter-bully, Ia dengan sedih melirik Yoongi-nya yang masih sesegukan. Bibir tipisnya memerah, pipinya juga memerah dengan lelehan air mata di sana.

' _Duh, jadi tambah manis deh Yoongi hyung. Jimin kan jadi pingin~'_

Jimin perlahan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan berjongkok sambil menatapnya menyesal.

" maafkan aku, Yoongi hyung. Aku hanya merindukanmu, dan aku ingin kita jangan bertengkar lagi. Maafkan Jimin hyungg~"

Jinhwan yang disuguhi tatapan mengemis milik Jimin perlahan luluh dan melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

' _gawat nih, pasti Yoongi hyung ngamuk!'_

Semua member membatin dan menutup matanya erat, tak ingin melihat Yoongi yang memukuli kekasih bocahnya brutal seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak, Yoongi justru tersenyum manis dan mengusak rambut Jimin sayang.

" aku tidak marah kok, hanya terkejut saja. Dan..aku juga tidak mau bertengkar dengan siapapun"

Semua member dibuat cengo oleh reaksi Yoongi, ini sangat jarang- ani. Ini tidak pernah terjadi _man!_

Tak terkecuali Jimin yang masih memasang ekspresi rahang turunnya, tapi secepatya Ia menggantikannya dengan senyum lima jari yang sangat lebar. Menandakan jiwanya kembali hidup dengan bahagia, karena Yoongi tidak marah padanya.

Jinhwan meneliti semua orang yang menatapnya tak biasa, memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan siapapun. Itu baik kan?

" hyuuuunggg…, aku mencintaimu. Sangat! Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu mulai sekarang, ne~?"

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk saja, Ia tak tahu menahu tentang nama Yoongi bagi BTS. Tapi kelihatannya semua orang di sini menyayangi Yoongi.

Yeah, dia sadar. Sekarang Ia berada di dalam tubuh Min Yoongi, salah satu member BTS. Ia akan segera mengatasi hal ini secepatnya, tanpa membuat terlalu banyak perubahan di sana-sini. Tapi ada dimana tubuhnya sekarang?

" Yoongi hyung, ayo kutraktir makan? Kemarin kan kita tidak jadi keluar.."

Jimin menatap Jinhwan sedih, aigoo.. memangnya masalah apa sih yang dihadapi Yoongi ini?

" yak Park, kau tak mengajak kami juga? Sudah untung loh Yoongi hyung gak diemin kamu satu bulan. Lama-lama gak dapat jatah lu"

J-Hope, meringis lebar setelah menyuarakan pendapatnya. Jimin memijit pelipisnya pelan, Ia segera mendongak untuk mendapati kekasihnya mengangguk dan seolah berucap 'ajak saja, nanti aku bantu ^^'.

" baiklah, kalian boleh ikut" Jimin menjawab dengan tidak ikhlas.

" YEAAYYY…, YUHUU~ makan gratis!"

" makasih ya, Jimin hyung. Semoga langgeng dan makin lengket ama Yoongi hyung"

" apaan sih!"

" Yoongi hyung, jangan marahan lagi yaa. Kasihan Jimin, dia gak selera yadongan loh-ups!"

" dadah Jimin~ siapkan uangmu yaa"

Begitulah, satu-per satu dari mereka bubar untuk bersiap-siap. Jimin hanya menemukan Yoongi yang terduduk di tempatnya.

" hyung tidak bersiap-siap?"

Jinhwan hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, " sebentar lagi, kan kamar mandinya masih dipakai"

' _Ya Tuhan, tolong Jimin. Kalau seharian ini gula -nya terus tersenyum Jimin bisa kena diabetes'_ jerit Jimin dalam hati.

" hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau sungguh tidak marah atau kecewa padaku lagi? Atau kau hanya mengalihkanku? Yoongi hyung aku benar-benar menyesal~"

" aniya Jimin, aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

Jimin mengedipkan matanya, ini..aneh. Apa Yoongi benar-benar sudah melupakan pertengkaran mereka atau hanya pura-pura lupa?

" Jimin ada apa?"

"a-aniyo. Nanti hyung tidak usah ikut-ikutan, semua Jimin yang bayar ya?"

Jimin langsung memeluk Jinhwan erat disertai senyuman bahagia, sedetik kemudian Ia buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di kepala seperti berlindung dari sesuatu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

…1 menit

Jimin membuka matanya dan melihat Yoongi hanya menatapnya bingung, " gwenchana Jimin-ah?"

Tidak, Jimin tidak baik-baik saja. Ini bukan seperti Yoongi hyung-nya. Pasalnya pemuda _swagger_ itu akan reflek memukul siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya tak terkecuali kekasihnya sendiri, Park Jimin.

Jinhwan sempat takut mendapati wajah kosong Jimin, apakah Ia salah bertindak?

" Jimin-ah,.."

Tak ada jawaban.

" Park- Ji..Min?"

Masih tak bersuara, ok. Jinhwan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

" Park Jimin, kenapa diam saja? Apa sekarang justru kau yang marah pada hyung?"

" t-tidak tidak! Jimin hanya terlampau senang hyung, terimakasih"

Jinhwan mengangguk lega, setidaknya Jimin masih ada contact dengan bumi.

.

.

Junhoe mengunyah permennya dengan keras, Bobby sampai dibuat cengo olehnya.

" jadi begitu caramu memakan lollypop?"

Junhoe hanya melirik sang pembicara tanpa menjawabnya, moodnya memburuk semenjak insiden ' Kim Jinhwan mengumpati Goo Junhoe'. Mana boleh begitu, iya kan?

" aku benar-benar terkejut Junhoe-ah"

" heh, kalau kau saja terkejut bagaimana dengan ku? Aku sudah hampir putus asa"

Bobby meringis mendengar curahan hati adik nya. Benar juga, Jinhwan yang biasanya kalem hari ini dengan berani mendorong, menampik, mengumpat, dan yang tak kalah penting adalah tidak mengakui Junhoe sebagai kekasihnya.

Beralih dari Junhoe, Bobby kembali mencomot _cheesecake_ dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali telan. " ngomong-ngomong kau sudah setengah jam membiarkan Jinan hyung 'terbuka' loh. Kau tak ingin menengoknya?"

" arrgghh..,menyebalkan!"

Bobby hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Junhoe dengan terburu berjalan menuju kamar Jinhwan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, meski Ia marah namun kasih sayangnya terhadap Jinhwan tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

.

.

Apa yang dilihat Junhoe sungguh membuat hatinya sakit, kekasihnya tertidur dengan mata sembab dan pipi yang masih basah oleh air mata.

Junhoe mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jinhwan, ah..untunglah tubuhnya belum terlalu dingin.

Selanjutnya Ia segera melepas semua ikatan yang dengan terpaksa menciptakan memar baru di setiap permukaan kulit halus Jinhwan yang terjerat tali.

" hyung, maafkan aku.. aku melakukannya karena aku di puncak emosiku tadi."

Kening itu dikecup lama, seolah menyalurkan semua maaf dan cintanya kepada sang kekasih. Namun Jinhwan belum juga terbangun, mungkin dia kelelahan.

Junhoe segera bangun untuk mendapatkan selimut demi menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya. Tak lupa Ia mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat dan menyiapkan beberapa helai pakaian.

Pemuda itu sempat terdiam di tempatnya sambil menggigit jari, tak lama Ia berjalan keluar dengan tergesa.

" fiuh~"

See? Ternyata uri Yoongi tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ia hanya takut bagaimana harus menghadapi Junhoe, tapi melihat reaksi orang itu yang kelihatannya tidak biasa untuk sekedar teman satu grup, Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham.

Sepertinya Ia menemukan satu hal kecil di sini, Kim Jinhwan adalah kelemahan Goo Junhoe.

.

.

Chap 3

Senyum bahagia seperti tak mau hilang dari wajah Jimin. Jinhwan sampai dibuat heran dan akhirnya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" yak, lihat! Yoongi hyung tersenyum, daebak!"

Hoseok menyeru sambil menunjuk pada objek yang dimaksud, " ..melihat kalian senang aku juga senang^^"

Untuk kesekian kalinya reaksi berlebihan ditunjukkan oleh seorang Min Yoongi. Semua member hanya bertepuk tangan dan tertawa riang. Hal yang tidak sering Jinhwan jumpai di dorm iKON. Apakah setiap hari BTS selalu mengeluarkan aura menyenagkan seperti mereka masih sekolah dasar?

Mobil mereka menepi perlahan dan satu-persatu dari member Bangtan berlari berebut tempat duduk di dalam resto. Astaga, padahal tanpa berebut pun masih banyak tempat duduk kosong di sana. Ini resto pribadi, yang pastinya telah disewa manager mereka atas permohonan Jimin.

Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu resto sambil menghentikan Taehyung dari kegiatannya berlarian tidak jelas. Taehyung pun mengernyit tak suka karena Ia mendapati tempat duduk incarannya sudah dimiliki Hoseok.

" hyung, lihat.."

Taehyung menuruti saja telunjuk Jungkook, dan oh..

Jimin yang keluar terakhir demi membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi, itu hal yang tak jarang mereka lihat. Tapi Yoongi yang dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Jimin dan dengan rela membiarkan tubuhnya digendong di punggung oleh kekasihnya. Itu yang menurut Jungkook aneh.

" Park Jimin kita benar-benar mau berubah.., dia tak lagi perduli dengan kita Jungkook-ah. Dan Yoongi hyung juga, apakah Ia salah minum obat?"

Jungkook menatap penuh tanya pada teman sepermainannya itu, " iya sih hyung, tapi bagus kan kalau Jimin udah baikan sama Yoongi hyung?"

Di saat bersamaan Jinhwan turun dari gendongan Jimin dan segera menghampiri dua dongsaeng barunya yang imut-imut ini.

" kenapa kalian tak segera bergabung dengan yang lain?"

" eum, kami nungguin hyung loh. Kok mau banget digendong Jimin?"

Jimin mendelik, menggerakkan bibirnya seolah berkata ' apa maksudmu alien?'

Jinhwan berpikir, " apakah tidak boleh?"

Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin dan Jinhwan sendiri pun bingung.

" boleh lah hyung, kan Chimchim pacarmu. Iyadeh, aku masuk nih. Yang gak mau diganggu kencannya, ayo Jungkook-ah" Taehyung memasang wajah sok sedihnya.

" eeh.., t-Tae~"

" sudahlah hyung, ayo kita masuk"

Jinhwan hanya diam saja saat Jimin meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya bahagia. Jadi, status Yoongi di sini adalah pacar Jimin eoh? Astaga Jinhwan, kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang.

.

.

Yoongi tersentak saat Junhoe menarik tangannya pelan dan mendudukkannya di kepala ranjang. Mata tajam itu menatapnya intens, membuat Yoongi gelisah.

" apakah kau pusing? Bagian mana yang sakit? Eng, kau makan dulu lalu minum obat ne?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, Ia tak mau cari masalah dengan meneriaki Goo Junhoe lagi.

Satu suapan Ia terima, bubur yang sangat Ia benci. Tapi tak apalah, sekali-kali makan sayur tak akan membuatnya mati.

Junhoe menyuapi kekasihnya tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Ia dengan serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

" j-junhoe.. kau tadi sedang mengisi bath tub ya?"

Tatapan datar itu berubah kaget dalam sekejap, Ia segera berlari mematikan kran air dan kembali duduk di samping ranjang.

" ayo makan lagi."

.

.

Jimin menggigit sendoknya gemas sambil menatapi kekasihnya yang mengunyah spaghetti-nya pelan, jangan lupakan tatapan berbinar seperti anak anjing yang ditujukan namja itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jinhwan mengalihkan tatapannya.

" Jimin-ah, kenapa tidak makan? Yang lainnya sudah hampir selesai"

Jimin menggeleng masih dengan tampang bocah-nya, " aku ingin melihat hyung makan"

Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya pelan, sampai sebegitunya Park Jimin ini menggilai Yoongi.

" aku tidak makan kalau begitu"

"ya-yah hyung, makan dong... Jimin juga makan nih"

Jinhwan tersenyum, mudah juga mempengaruhi Jimin. Tidak seperti kekasih _rebel_ -nya, Goo Junhoe.

'Aigoo.., Goo Junhoe bogoshippeo~'

" Yoongi hyung?"

" ah-oh, iya?"

" kau melamun.., aku memanggilmu dari tadi"

Jinhwan menatap Jimin yang cemberut, euh~ menggemaskan.

" aigoo.., Jimin marah eoh? Maaf yaa"

Jinhwan tersenyum senang sambil mencubit pipi Jimin gemas. Ia senang sekali mendapat adik-adik yang lucu di sini.

Jimin berkedip polos, apa Yoongi barusaja mencubit pipinya? Omo...omo!

Jimin senang setengah mati! Duhilah mimpi apa ya dia semalem. Ia refleks berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya erat.

" kyaa! Yoongi hyung~ saranghaee"

Yoongi memekik kaget, membuat Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya menggoyang-goyangkan Yoongi dalam pelukkannya.

" eh, kenapa hyung?"

Wajah Jimin berubah panik, Jinhwan pun tidak bisa menutupi ketakutannya kalau Jimin tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Alhasil dirinya kini sudah ada di belakang Namjoon sambil melirik takut pada Jimin.

" N-namjoon-ssi! Tolong akuu~"

" mwo-mwonde?"

Namjoon tampak kebingungan dengan sikap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berubah. Jimin yang awalnya ingin meraih kekasihnya itu akhirnya juga diam.

" hyuung~ kenapa kau lari?!"

Jimin tampak tidak terima saat kekasihnya malah lari dan berlindung di belakang Namjoon. Kan Jimin tidak melakukan hal yang menakutkan?

" Yoongi, kau ini kenapa? Jimin hanya memelukmu"

Astaga, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Tapi kalau nanti pelukan itu berubah menjadi hal-hal nekat yah~ kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan Jinhwan saat Ia terbangun dalam pelukan namja asing yang bertelanjang dada.

Itu mengerikan! Dan Jinhwan agak mewaspadai hal itu.

" t-tidak Namjoon-ssi! Aku takut kalau dia berbuat macam-macam seperti kemarin!"

Jimin berpikir, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan kemarin. Hanya mencium dan oh- yaa.. mungkin itu ya alasannya.

" Yoongi hyungg"

Jinhwan terkejut saat Jimin sudah tiba di sampingnya sambil menjilat bibirnya sensual. Ia pun mendorong Jimin kuat-kuat dan langsung berlari menjauh.

" aniya Park Jimin! Berhenti disitu, aaa!"

Jimin menyeringai sebelum memanggil Yoongi lagi sambil mengejarnya. Namjoon dibuat pusing dengan tingkah memalukan membernya. Dimulai dari Hoseok yang menari tidak jelas bersama Jungkook. Jin yang menyuapi Taehyung, dengan Taehyung yang ikut menari tidak jelas bersama J-Hope. Dan pastinya Jimin-Yoongi yang masih berlari mengelilingi resto.

" O my God!" hanya itulah yang bisa diucapkan Namjoon.

.

.

Yoongi terdiam di sudut ranjang, matanya berkeliling mencari sebuah benda bernama handuk atau sejenisnya. Ia ingin segera mandi dan menghilangkan bau yang-uhh! Yoongi kesal! Sial sekali tubuhnya terlampau nyeri hanya untuk duduk, sungguh Ia sangat mengutuk bocah bernama Goo Junhoe.

" Jinan hyung"

" akh!"

Jantung Yoongi terasa mau meledak saat suara deep itu memanggilnya, tepatnya memanggil raga yang Ia huni. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh dan berucap sebelum-

Hup!

" g-Goo Junhoe apa yang lakukan?! Turunkan aku-"

Junhoe memang menurunkannya, di dalam bathup berisi air hangat dan aroma vanilla yang menenangkan.

" Goo Junhoe, eum.."

Duh, Yoongi jadi gugup sendiri. Inginnya sih supaya Junhoe segera menghilang dari kamar mandi dan Ia bisa dengan senang hati bermain air. Tapi kata apa yang tepat supaya namja itu tak lagi marah seperti tadi pagi?

Yoongi baru membuka bibirnya, namun Junhoe sudah melangkah keluar.

" YES! Akhirnya dia pergi jugaa~"

Yoongi dengan senang membasuh tubuhnya. Memainkan busa dan meniupnya gembira. Tak lupa Ia juga membersihkan leher dan perutnya, astaga- Jinhwan punya abs.

' kenapa hanya aku yang tidak punya abs?! Ini membuatku tidak percaya diri sebagai namja, ini tidak adil!'

" uugh~"

Yoongi mendesah frustasi, tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan lebih jauh lagi. Ia tak bisa menjangkau kaki dan punggungnya. Rasa nyeri masih menghantuinya.

" perlu bantuan?"

JDERR!

Yoongi menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah sambil berdo'a dalam hati, 'semoga bukan Goo-'

'shit, Goo Junhoe dengan senyum miringnya. Bunuh saja akuuu' tangis Yoongi dalam hati.

Yoongi reflek bergerak mundur meski sesekali tergelincir licinnya air.

Splash!-Duk!

Yoongi menyesali kegiatannya yang menyebabkan kepala belakangnya terbentur ujung bath tub dan berdenyut sakit. Kenapa airnya harus licin sih?!

" kau ingin kita mandi bersama?"

Yoongi langsung melotot mendengar alarm bahaya dari otaknya. Yang Ia lihat adalah Junhoe dengan kemeja hitamnya yang basah. Tampaknya air tadi tak sengaja membasahi Junhoe.

" t-tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Dan Yoongi tak bisa lagi berkata-kata saat Junhoe dengan mudah meraih lengannya mendekat.

' J-Jimin.., tolong'

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : irtif fitr, MixYoonFm, bbihunminkook, vtaeee97, Karina, GitARMY, JungYongWoo99.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan _many thousand love and thank to you all_. Aku gak ada akun dan malas buat, akhirnya numpang publish di tempat orang lain. Tolong hargai aku .., maaf update lama. Lagi kurang fit badan ini, dan aku juga membaca semua review manis kalian kok, lagi-lagi terimakasih. Huahahaha..! yang pingin Junhoe main kasar, hayoo..? #naik turunin alis. Yakali aku gak tega, kasihan Yoongi kan.. udah deh, banyak ngemeng aku. Silakan…

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana dorm sangat sepi, tampaknya semua member sedang bergelung dengan selimut mereka.

Jimin berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menatapi hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul.

" huft"

Jimin bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan Ia sudah ada di sana sambil menghela nafas lelah. Pikirannya menerawang jauh saat Yoongi-nya mulai menjaga jarak dengannya.

 _Flashback_

" _hyung, kau mau kemana?"_

 _Yoongi terus berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Jimin. Namja itu tampak tak baik-baik saja, tatapannya yang biasanya sayu alami kini dipenuhi kilatan marah._

 _Jimin bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu, Ia sadar dengan sangat baik apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi-nya. Hal sekecil apapun pasti dengan mudah Ia ketahui._

" _hyung katakan sesuatu, jangan mendiamkanku terus.."_

 _Yoongi tetap tak perduli dan memilih melewati Jimin begitu saja. Hatinya terasa sakit karena seharian ini Jimin, aish! Yoongi tak mau membahasnya lagi._

" _hyung tunggu!"_

 _Yoongi tersentak kebelakang bersamaan dengan Jimin yang menariknya kuat. Tanpa Yoongi duga sebelumnya Jimin berani menciumnya, lembut dan menuntut._

 _Merasa tak mendapat respon, Jimin akhirnya melepas ciumannya dan menemukan Yoongi telah berurai air mata. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat kekasihnya yang kuat dan tangguh itu menangis. Hatinya sungguh nyeri, ada apa dengan Yoonginya?_

" _hyung, kau kenapa? Aku tak tahu apa salahku tapi aku minta maaf..,tolong bicaralah. Jelaskan padaku hyung.."_

 _Jimin tak mengalihkan tatapan lembutnya dari Yoongi. Dan namja itu tampaknya tak keberatan mendapat usapan sayang di puncak kepalanya dan kalimat-kalimat halus dari Jimin._

" _kita putus"_

 _Jimin tak bisa lagi menahan nafasnya yang menderu cepat, tidak. Ia tak mau putus dengan Yoongi._

" _kau bercanda hyung? Apa maksudmu.."_

 _Yoongi tak lagi bersuara, Ia hanya menggeliat dalam genggaman Jimin._

" _Yoongi hyung!"_

 _Dan Yoongi sudah berlalu sambil menghapus jejak air matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya marah. Ia sudah lelah dan kenapa prosuder itu tidak segera puas dengan actingnya?!_

" _cut! Jiminnn! Sudah berapa kali hyung bilang?"_

 _Jimin hanya mendesah frustasi, "arraseo hyung"_

 _._

 _Usai shooting MV terbaru mereka 'RUN', Jimin segera mengetik pesan untuk Yoongi. Bukannya Ia takut bertemu langsung, hanya saja Ia tak menemui kekasih mungilnya itu dimana pun._

' _temui aku nanti 2 jam lagi di ruang editor. Aku tunggu hyung"_

 _._

 _Dan yang Jimin dapati adalah Yoongi yang meninggalkannya pulang duluan. Apakah Yoongi benar-benar marah padanya? Tapi, apa yang Ia perbuat sampai Yoongi berani memutus hubungan mereka?_

 _Flashback end_

' aku sungguh tak ingin berpisah darimu hyung. Meski kau bilang tidak mau sekalipun'

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, entah mengapa hatinya masih ragu saat tadi Yoongi mengatakan kalau Ia sudah tak marah. Jimin hanya merasa itu bukan Yoongi.

" aku sudah gila! Mana mungkin dia bukan Yoongi hyung, jelas-jelas dia masih semanis gula" Jimin mulai memasang wajah absurdnya lagi, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Namun tak lama kemudian senyuman itu tergantikan kerutan kecil di dahinya.

' tapi kenapa Yoongi hyung memanggil Namjoon hyung dengan embel-embel ssi segala?'

Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir Jimin, " yang penting sekarang hubungan kami baik-baik saja"

.

.

Jinhwan membuka ponsel Yoongi hati-hati, dan ternyata tidak terkunci! Tanpa pikir panjang Ia segera menekan nomor yang sangat Ia hafal dan menempelkannya terburu ke telinganya.

" kumohon angkatlah Junhoe-yaa.."

.

.

" apakah sakit?"

Yoongi hanya berkedip polos, Junhoe dengan tampang sangarnya tadi justru mengusap kepalanya yang tadi terbentur bak.

" s-sudah tak apa"

Yoongi mengutuk suaranya sendiri yang kenapa justru tergagap. Junhoe terkekeh pelan, Ia terus menggosok punggung kekasihnya telaten. Sementara Yoongi masih berdiam diri di pelukan Junhoe.

Bukan senang dipeluk orang ini, Yoongi seperti mendapat ajakan masuk neraka. Ia juga tak bisa bergerak menjauh, Junhoe dengan santai menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jinhwan yang jelas-jelas masih basah dan dilelehi sabun.

' ini terlalu intim, dan kenapa aku harus telanjang?!'

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati, terus mengumpati entah apa itu.

" ayo, airnya mulai dingin."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, 'ayo katanya?'

" masih belum bisa berdiri ya?"

Dan Yoongi terpaksa pasrah sambil menahan rona merah di pipinya saat Junhoe membantunya berdiri lalu meyelimutinya dengan bathrobe.

Ia pun sudah berada di ranjang dengan Junhoe yang mengelap tubuhnya. Entah perasaannya saja atau Junhoe tengah menatapnya sesuatu?

' tenanglah Yoongi.., ini bukan tubuhmu. Kau tak perlu malu' batinnya berapi-api.

.

.

Selesai memakaikan baju pada kekasihnya, Junhoe mendesah lelah. Ia langsung berbaring di paha Jinhwan dan disambut pelototan tak suka dari pelaku. Untung saja Junhoe tak melihatnya, bagaimana kalau iya?

" Junhoe-ya, maafkan aku"

Junhoe hanya berbalik untuk melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya dari bawah. Pemuda itu tersenyum tampan lalu memeluk erat Jinhwan.

" jangan buat aku marah lagi"

Yoongi mengangguk, itu semua tergantung Yoongi. Ia tak tahu apapun tentang yang bisa membuat Goo Junhoe marah.

.

.

Day 2

Junhoe menemukan ponselnya mati, ah~ Ia jadi lupa ponselnya kalau sudah berurusan dengan Jinhwan.

Saat benda itu menyala kembali, Junhoe menatapnya intens. Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan 2 pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

' Junhoe-ya, tolong aku. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telfonku?'

Junhoe mengernyit bingung, sok kenal.

' Junhoe-ya kumohon.., aku takut Junhoe-ya. Ppali!'

Memilih menghapus semua notifikasi itu dan melempar ponselnya acuh.

.

.

Jinhwan menghela nafasnya. Dua adik yang paling berisik di BTS itu tak hentinya berebut remote TV.

" Tae..Kookie.., hentikan. Hyung pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar"

Jungkook dan Taehyung melirik serentak, apakah barusan itu suara Yoongi? Bersahabat sekali?! Biasanya saja hyung mereka itu akan berteriak murka lalu merebut remote TV dan memonopolinya sendirian.

" bagus, kalian belum makan?"

Jungkook langsung menggangguk mendengar kata makanan.

" ingin makan apa?"

" apa aja deh Yoongi hyung, udah laper banget.." keluh Taehyung.

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk, sedetik kemudian Ia berjalan ke belakang. Tapi kemudian Jinhwan berkerut bingung, " eum, dapurnya sebelah mana sih?"

" apa…Yoongi hyung akan memasak?"

Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook langsung menepuk dahinya, "gawat!"

.

.

Semua member sudah berkumpul dan mengendap di balik pintu dapur. Mereka semua terpaksa bangun hanya untuk mengabulkan rengekan Taehyung. Dan seperti yang Taehyung katakan, Yoongi sedang memasak dan masakan itu sudah hampir selesai tempaknya.

GEDUBRAK!

Jungkook menatap J-Hope sebal, pria itu baru saja menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bokong Jungkook. Alhasil J-Hope sukses terlempar satu meter dari uri magnae. Dasar kuda genit -_-

" loh? Sudah bangun semua?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada lembut, yang justru membuat semua member Bangtan mengusap leher mereka merinding.

Hanya keterdiaman yang Jinhwan terima, semua orang di sini masih sadar kan?

" eh- kenapa diam saja? Ayo makan!"

Jin yang pertama kali bergerak maju dari persembunyian mereka. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut dapurnya yang masih bersih dan rapi. Woah! Yoongi memasak dengan sangat rapi.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi kebingungan di tempatnya mulai mendekat dan mengusap surai hijaunya lembut. " memasak apa hyung?"

Jinhwan langsung tersenyum, setidaknya masih ada orang yang sadar dan mengajaknya bicara.

" sup ayam, makaroni. Eum, bulgogi juga ada. Udon.. dan samgyetang ^^"

Tanpa ragu Jimin mengambil sendok dari tangan Yoongi dan mencicipi setiap masakan yang dibuat Yoongi.

Satu sendok kecil, kunyah, telan. Ambil lagi, kunyah, habis. Ambil lagi.

Berubah menjadi satu sendok besar, dan Namjoon dibuat menganga. Pasalnya Yoongi kan tidak pernah mau memasak? Apalagi rasanya, ouch~

" hmm.. mashitta! Ayo hyungiie, Tae- Jungkook, kita makann!" seru Jimin.

Jinhwan tertawa senang, tapi nampaknya semua orang masih betah berdiri di tempatnya. Hanya Jimin saja yang kembali mencomoti makanan itu.

" kau tidak sedang membela kekasihmu kan Park Jimin?"

" atau kau takut kena sembur Yoongi hyung karena mengatakan makanannya tidak enak?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum sombong sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat, Jinhwan menegang di tempatnya. Astaga, tangan Jimin menyentuhnya! Jangan sampai Junhoe tahu.

" kali ini aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, makanannya enak sekalii~ kalau kalian tak mau ya sudah, kuhabiskan saja"

Akhirnya satu-persatu dari mereka berani mendekat dan ikut mencicipi masakan Yoongi, yeah~ maksudnya masakan Jinhwan. Dan mereka tak bisa lagi tak menahan laparnya, Jimin benar.. masakannya enak sekali!

Jimin mendesah lega saat semua temannya sarapan dengan khidmat. Tapi Ia hanya memakannya tak begitu berselera, Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Yoongi-nya memang bisa memasak dan rasanya tidak buruk. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun masakannya seenak ini dan Jimin berani bertaruh kalau Yoongi memasak, dapur itu tak akan pernah bersih.

Kini matanya beralih memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang makan. Entahlah, tapi kenapa hati Jimin rasanya gundah? Ia melihat Yoongi hyung-nya ada di depan matanya. Namun kenapa hatinya tak merasakan kehadiran Yoongi di sana?

.

.

Yoongi meremat guling-nya gemas. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?! Mengenal iKON saja tidak, bagaimana nanti kalau Ia salah? Goo Junhoe marah lagi? Menyiksanya lagi?! Aish!

Drrt drrt

Layar ponsel itu tampak menyala-nyala seperti emosinya. Tapi, Junhoe sedang tidur di sisi ranjang. Tidak apa kan kalau Ia yang angkat? Ia tidak akan dibunuh Junhoe kan?

Tangannya hampir saja mendapatkan ponsel itu sebelum sebuah lengan menariknya kembali terbaring. Yah, kalian tahu siapa.

" ..siapa hyung?" tanyanya serak.

" molla, aku belum melihatnya"

' bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak memperbolehkanku?!' sungut Yoongi.

Junhoe dengan kesal menyeret tubuhnya untuk meraih ponsel itu. matanya mengernyit tak suka, nomor tak di kenal lagi?

Yoongi yang penasaran ikut duduk dan menyempatkan diri mengintip melalui bahu Junhoe. Pria tinggi itu merasakan sesuatu di balik bahunya, Ia kemudian menemukan Jinhwan yang menatap ponselnya penasaran.

" wae? Tidurlah."

" aku kan hanya ingin tahu" dan Yoongi yakin Ia mendapatkan tatapan mematikan itu lagi.

" baiklah aku tidur.." ucapnya pasrah.

Setelah memastikan kekasihnya kembali tertidur, Junhoe berjalan ke dekat jendela dan menerima panggilan itu.

" yeob-"

" _Junhoe?! Akhirnya.., t-tolong bisakah kau panggilkan manager atau siapapun? Aku sedang berada di dorm BTS! Kumohon, lakukan sesuatu"_

" ekh, apa maksudmu?'

" _aku Jinhwan.., tolonglah aku Junhoe! Panggilkan manager untuk menemuiku atau ceo di sini! Aku terjebak-"_

" sudah cukup berbohongnya? Kau terlalu pintar untuk berbohong, Kim Jinhwan-ku sedang tidur di kamar. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot memperpanjang kebohonganmu"

Dan Junhoe segera memutus panggilan tersebut, Ia hanya menggeleng heran. Kenapa orang tadi rela berbohong sampai mengaku kalau Ia Jinhwan dan sedang berada di dorm BTS? Ada-ada saja.., fans fanatik mungkin.

.

.

Jinhwan merasakan air matanya menetes turun. Ia tak marah karena Junhoe mengatakan bahwa Jinhwan masih tidur di kamar, tapi yang membuatnya sedih adalah Junhoe yang mengatakan kalau Ia berbohong. Jelas Ia sedang tidak berbohong, Ia Kim Jinhwan yang sesungguhnya! Dan siapa Kim Jinhwan yang masih tidur di kamar itu?! Beraninya orang itu!

" Yoongi hyung?"

" j-Jungkook?"

Jungkook langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi. Ia tak tahu kenapa hyung-nya ini menangis.

" kau menangis? Apa Jimin menyakitimu lagi, eoh?!"

Jinhwan menggeleng dalam pelukkannya, " tidak, tapi jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. Hyung mohon"

Jungkook mengangguk, Ia kemudian menepuk punggung hyung-nya sayang.

" jangan menangis lagi ya hyung, ada Kookie di sini"

Jinhwan mengangguk, Ia jadi teringat Donghyuk. Maknae yang sangat perhatian padanya setelah Junhoe.

Mereka berpelukan lama sampai Jungkook rasa isakan itu tak terdengar. Ia lalu melepas pelukan itu dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi, " hyung, kalau Jimin menyakitimu lagi katakan. Aku tak akan tinggal diam"

Jinhwan mengernyit, apakah Jimin suka menyakiti Yoongi? Dari cara bicara Jungkook yang seperti itu tampaknya Jimin memang perlu diwaspadai. Tapi tampang bocah bernama Park Jimin itu bahkan tak lebih dewasa dari Junhoe.

" sekarang hyung ditunggu Mon hyung, katanya mau ke studio bareng. Ada project hyung, bersiaplah"

Jungkook segera meloncat turun dari ranjang lalu berteriak memanggil Taehyung.

" Tae-hyungie, ayo kita beli ice cream di supermarket depann!"

Jinhwan menggumam, " studio-project?"

.

.

Junhoe kembali berbaring dan menemukan Jinhwan menatap padanya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkedip lucu. Junhoe mau tak mau tersenyum dan mengusak surai halus itu.

" kenapa tak tidur?"

Yoongi menggeleng, " tidak bisa tidur"

Kalau di dorm, pekerjaan Yoongi yang utama adalah tidur. Tapi entah kenapa di sini Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada sosok Jimin yang menyebalkan. Kenapa bocah itu tak mau hilang dari kepala Yoongi?!

Junhoe merentangkan tangannya. Dan Yoongi hanya berkedip bodoh, apa maksudnya?

" peluk?"

Okay, untuk pertama kalinya Ia terpaksa memeluk seseorang. Dengan gerakan lamban menahan sakit yang sialnya masih mendera tubuhnya, Ia mendekat dan memeluk Junhoe. Junhoe hanya balas memeluk erat tanpa ada niatan apapun.

' dasar tembok' umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

" ingin lagu apa?"

" eh-lagu?" tanya Yoongi ragu.

" akan kunyanyikan"

Oh, Yoongi mengangguk paham.

" epik high- fly!"

Sekarang Ia menemukan wajah bingung Junhoe, " serius?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi, dan Junhoe pun menghela nafasnya.

" _you can fly.., higher~"_

Yoongi mendapati kepalanya terusap pelan dan teratur, tapi bukan kantuk yang menyergapnya melainkan rasa rindu akan sosok kekasih bocahnya, Park Jimin.

Jimin selalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini ketika Yoongi tidak bisa tidur. Jimin juga mengecupi wajahnya sambil menggumam betapa Ia sangat mencintai Yoongi.

Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, Yoongi bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka seperti itu.

.

.

" astaga hyung, apa saja yang kau lakukan dari tadi?!"

Jinhwan berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Namjoon. Tapi ini bukan salah Jinhwan, Ia memang tidak bisa menulis lirik lagu seperti Bobby dan Hanbin. Ia vocalist dan kenapa harus menjadi Min Yoongi yang ternyata seorang lyricist?

" m-mianhae.., aku sedang tak enak badan hari ini"

Jinhwan menemukan Namjoon memasang ekspresi terkejutnya, namun itu tak lama. Duh, Jinhwan jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena membohongi Namjoon.

" kalau begitu hyung pulang ya? Aku telfonkan Jimin-"

" j-jangan! Jungkook saja.."

Namjoon memaku tatapannya pada Yoongi selama beberapa detik. " baiklah"

.

.

Donghyuk mengelus telapak tangan Jinhwan dengan sayang, sekarang Ia baru bertemu langsung dengan hyung-nya itu semenjak kejadian tadi pagi.

" hyung baik-baik saja kan?"

Dan Yoongi harus mengangguk, harus! Karena Ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui Junhoe memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan. Mengerikan sekali anak itu!

" kau agak demam hyung, dan setelah ini kita ada jadwal latihan.."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, Ia sadar kalau Ia demam, dan itu semua berkat kelakuan kekasih bocah-nya Jinhwan.

Menangkap nada khawatir itu, Jinhwan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Donghyuk. " hyung akan coba-"

" ekhem!"

Junhoe berdiri tegap di hadapan keduanya, Yoongi langsung saja beringsut ke arah Donghyuk. Ok, harus Ia mulai dari mana perdebatan kecil-nya dengan pemuda jangkung itu.

" kau di dorm saja kalau begitu. Tapi sendirian,..maaf aku juga harus ikut dan tak bisa menjagamu hyung"

Oh, hati Yoongi mencelos. Senang karena ternyata Junhoe itu sebenarnya bisa bersahabat kalau dirinya tak menyalak, dan yang kedua Ia harus senang sekali karena Ia akan menguasai dorm ini sendirian, ingat? SENDIRIAN.

" benarkah?"

Sosok suara imut menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, dan Yoongi sangat tahu siapa itu. Sosok itu terus berjalan ke arah Yoongi diikuti seekor kelinci, yah.. maksud Yoongi pemuda yang seperti kelinci.

" Jinan hyung sakit? Ah Goo Junhoe ini gara-gara kau!"

Yoongi hanya menunduk pura-pura menyesal, Ia juga menahan teriakan bahagianya. Rasakan itu Goo Junhoe!

" yak! Mana bisa begitu Hanbin-hyung."

" sudahlah, Jinan hyung istirahatlah. Kami akan segera pulang pukul 7 nanti"

Sekali lagi Yoongi bersorak senang dalam hati, ' akhirnyaaa.. setelah sekian lama'

Huh, apanya yang lama. Orang masih sehari Ia terjebak di iKON. Tapi bagi Yoongi rasanya sangatlah luar biasa mengerikan.

" terimakasih Hanbin-ah,"

Hanbin mengangguk kemudian meneriakki teman-temannya untuk bersiap. Yoongi menunduk merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya, kelihatannya Ia tak bisa berbuat lebih selain tidur nyenyak.

" Jinan hyung, ayo kuantar ke kamar dulu" tawar Donghyuk. Yoongi baru saja mengangguk sampai tubuhnya serasa melayang di udara, tapi Donghyuk bahkan masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Dan Yoongi hanya menelan ludahnya berat, " akan kupastikan kau tidur nyenyak setelah ini, saranghae.." bisik sosok itu di telinganya.

" _ANDWAEEEEE!"_ jerit Yoongi dalam hati.

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : GitARMY, Jimsnoona, Double BobB.I, Asha Pratiwi, JungYongWoo99, MixYoonFm, bbihunminkook, sugamint, HouseGirlAttck, turtlegyuu, VABshi, jennie, INDRIARMY.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	4. Chapter 4

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Goo Junhoee ambilkan mantelku di kamar! Yang warna biru!"

Junhoe menghela nafas kasar, Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya hendak menuju kamar Jinhwan. Tapi teriakan indah leader manja mereka terpaksa menghentikan Junhoe.

" suruh Donghyuk saja!"

" dia tidak tahu letaknya, dan aku juga lupa. Jadi carikan, kau kan sekamar denganku!"

Junhoe menahan amarahnya yang seakan hampir meledak. Ia harus sabar, emosinya sedikit terganggu karena kekasih tercintanya kini sedang sakit. Junhoe menatap khawatir pada Jinhwan, tapi… Ia yakin baru saja Ia mendengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Jinhwan.

" kau tertawa?" tanya Junhoe dingin.

Yoongi langsung memasang _puppy eyes_ nya berharap Junhoe luluh dan melupakan kecerobohannya tadi. Bisa mati Yoongi kalau Junhoe tahu Ia sungguhan tertawa.

" Junhoe-ya, aku akan ke kamar. Kau ambilkan mantel untuk ha-Hanbin, ok?" duh, Yoongi benar kan menyebut nama leader mereka.

Junhoe tak segera menyahut, hal itu membuat Yoongi kembali melancarkan kebohongannya. " aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Jangan khawatir"

Junhoe mau tak mau mengalah jika kekasihnya sudah berkata seperti itu.

" aku akan pulang cepat, jangan merindukanku ya..hehe"

Yoongi memaksakan senyumnya menanggapi Junhoe. _'aku justru berharap kau tak usah kembali ke sini. Dan sejak kapan aku merindukanmu, you scamp!'_

.

.

Jungkook meraih jaketnya dan akan membuka pintu, tapi lengannya tertahan. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok menatapnya minta penjelasan. Jungkook mengedip paham.

" aku disuruh Mon hyung jemput Yoongi hyung, katanya sakit"

" huh? Apa dia kelelahan memasak tadi?"

Jungkook merengut mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari J-Hope.

" aku ikut kalau begitu"

Jungkook melototkan matanya melihat Hoseok menggapai pinggangnya erat.

" apaan sih hyung, nanti kalau yang lain lihat gimana?!"

J-Hope terkikik geli, " Tae dan Jin hyung sedang latihan di kamar. Sementara Jimin entah lagi apa tuh di dapur."

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya karenya kalimat absurd kekasihnya.

" aku ingin menemanimu sayang, nanti kalau di jalan ada apa-apa gimana coba? Kekasih hyung yang imut dan unyu ini kan sangaattt hyung cintai. Nanti kalau sudah sampai di sana kamu pulang sama Yoongi hyung, terus aku yang bantuin Namjoon, ok?"

Jungkook mengangguk paham atas kalimat panjang lebar Hoseok. Ia kemudian tersenyum cantik dan menyeret Hoseok keluar. " kaja!"

.

.

Jinhwan menyeruput the hijaunya pelan, Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Jungkook yang menemaninya di kamarnya. Kenapa bukan Jimin? Karena Jinhwan takut.

Jungkook pun dengan sabar memotongkan buah-buahan, dan mengajak Yoongi hyung-nya mengobrol.

" hyung, kau marahan sama Jimin lagi?"

Jinhwan menggeleng, " aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Rasanya aku takut"

Jungkook terdiam, sejak kapan Suga takut? Apalagi dengan Jimin.

" Jungkook-ah, sebenarnya apa masalah yang tak aku ketahui?"

" huh?" Jungkook mendadak gugup.

" ya, kau tahu aku mengalami pertengkaran dengan Jimin sebelum ini kan?"

Jinhwan memelankan suaranya ragu, supaya kalimat sok tahunya ini segera tertutupi. Ia mana tahu yang sebenarnya?

" umh..," Jungkook menggumam gelisah.

" sebenarnya…"

.

.

" ah.. sial!"

Yoongi mengumpat pelan, Ia tak tahu menahu apa password pintu di dorm ini. Lalu bagaimana Ia bisa kabur membawa dirinya yang malang ini dari Goo Junhoe?

Eh tunggu dulu, Ia harus tenang sekarang.

" kalau aku berada di tubuh Jinhwan, lalu tubuhku sendiri ada di mana?"

" Kim Jinhwan juga.., dia ada di mana sekarang?"

" apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Jin hyung, Hobi, Namjoon, Jimin, Tae, dan Jungkook?"

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasakan matanya memanas dan itu membuatnya mendongak menahan air matanya. " bogoshipeo.."

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi tiba-tiba melonjak senang, Ia segera meraih gagang telepon kabel di dorm. Tapi sedetik sebelum menekan nomor-nomor yang dihapalnya, Ia berhenti.

" aku tidak boleh meninggalkan kecurigaan di sini, kalau aku menggunakan telepon maka pihak YG akan tahu.."

Dan berakhir dengan Ia menggunakan telepon selular milik Jinhwan untuk menelpon nomornya sendiri. Yoongi hanya meghapal nomornya ngomong-ngomong.

" _yeoboseyo.."_

.

.

Jimin mengernyit, nomor tak dikenal? Kenapa menelpon Yoonginya sore-sore begini?

Lama Jimin berpikir, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

" yeoboseyo.."

Tuut tuut

Jimin menatap layar ponsel itu dalam diam, apa maksudnya coba? Kenapa panggilannya diputus begitu saja? Orang ini berniat jahat ya.

Ia pun tak memikirkan kejadian barusan dan kembali pada kegiatannya menunggui Yoongi tidur. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena kekasih tercintanya sakit. Padahal Jimin pikir ini bukan salahnya.

" Yoongi hyung, katakan semuanya padaku. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

Jimin mengusap pipi halus Yoongi yang terlelap, Ia menatap sendu.

" aku mencintaimu hyung, sungguh"

Jimin mengakiri kalimatnya dengan _butterfly kiss_ di seluruh wajah Yoongi.

.

Di balik pintu kamar itu, Jimin tak tahu bahwa seseorang tengah melihat dengan sedih apa yang Jimin lakukan.

.

.

.

Yoongi segera memutus panggilan itu, wajahnya berubah sendu, kecewa, dan takut . K-kenapa suara itu yang menerima panggilannya?

" Jiminn.."

.

Membunuh bosan, Yoongi membuka halaman internet dan melanjutkan apa yang belum selesai Ia baca beberapa hari yang lalu. Profile iKON, dengan segala tetek bengeknya.

" Kim Hanbin.. leader, coreographer.. wow! Lyricist..,composer"

Yoongi mengangguk paham, hampir sama seperti dirinya ternyata.

" Kim Jiwon..ad-YAK! JADI BOCAH KELINCI INI YANG BERNAMA BOBBY?!"

" ugh..,pusing~"

Tapi Yoongi tetap melanjutkan bacaannya,mau tak mau Ia harus tahu tentang grup ini kan. Kalau Ia masih mau hidup damai.

Lama-kelamaan kepalanya memberat dan Ia pun jatuh tertidur di sofa dengan tidak nyaman.

.

.

" ..hyung?"

Yoongi menggumam pelan menikmati usapan halus di puncak kepalanya. Ia masih mengantuk, dan Yoongi rasa Ia baru saja tertidur.

" Jinan hyung"

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan, dan Ia langsung terduduk saat matanya yang mengantuk itu mendapati semua member telah berdiri mengelilinginya.

Junhoe segera mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan mengarahkan tangannya menarik Jinhwan bersandar di bahunya.

" kalau masih pusing jangan dipaksa duduk, tidurlah lagi"

" jangan terlalu memanjakannya Junhoe, besok kita ada latihan. Semua harus ikut. Ini obat untukmu hyung" Hanbin menyerahkan kantong plastik yang diterima Yoongi.

" semoga cepat sembuh, esok apapun yang terjadi semua harus ikut latihan."

Yoongi mengangguk patuh, Ia tahu sebagai seorang idol memang wajib berlatih.

" Hanbin-ah gomawo.."

.

.

Jin menenggak minumnya cepat, dan langsung menumpu pada meja memaku tatapannya pada Taehyung. Membuat pria yang lebih muda bergerak mundur.

" a-apa?"

Jin kembali duduk tegak dan wajahnya tetap serius.

" aku lihat Yoongi tadi menemui manager"

Taehyung pun jadi tertarik dan menumpukan kepalanya ke meja di antara mereka berdua.

" memangnya kenapa hyung? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

" yah, kau tahu yang selalu bicara dengan manager adalah Namjoon. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan"

Taehyung mendesah malas, " itu bukan masalah yang serius hyung, bisa saja Mon hyung sedang malas bertemu manager"

Jin tertawa mendengar penuturan bodoh kekasihnya.

" oh ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Jin pun akhirnya tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya Ia masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Yoongi menemui managernya diam-diam?

.

.

" berhenti!"

Hanbin mengerang kesal, kenapa dari tadi Jinhwan hanya diam dan tak fokus?!

Padahal demamnya sudah turun dan Ia tampak sehat saja. Hanbin berjalan menghentak tanda Ia kesal, tanpa ragu Ia langsung berdiri di hadapan Jinhwan dan berteriak di hadapannya.

" APA SEBENARNYA YANG TERJADI PADAMU HYUNG?! KAU TAHU KITA SUDAH LELAH, DAN KUHARAP KAU MAU MENGERTI. BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUHLAH!"

Sesaat Yoongi merasa sangat takut dan kecewa, Ia memang tidak bisa dan itu bukan salahnya. Yoongi tak pernah dibentak dan dimarahi seperti ini selama hidupnya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap Hanbin yang berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tatapan sendu. Air mata menetes begitu saja dan terus bertambah deras.

" m-mianhaee.., hiks"

Ia jatuh terduduk sambil menyembunyikan tangisnya di balik lengan yang Ia lipat. Isakan itu bertambah keras seiring dengan pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba menghangatkannya.

" tenang hyung, nanti Hanbin hyung pasti kembali. Uljima, aku akan ?"

Yoongi mengangguk di antara isakkannya, Ia sangat berterimakasih pada bocah ini. Meski Junhoe itu kasar, tapi dia baik. Sangat baik bagi Yoongi untuk keadaan yang seperti ini.

Sedetik kemudian Jiwon kembali memasuki ruang latihan selepas acaranya mengejar dan menenagkan Hanbin. Ia ikut duduk berjongkok menyamai tinggi Jinhwan.

" maafkan Hanbin ne? aku paham keadaanmu hyung, kau pasti masih merasakan pusing mendera di kepalamu kan? Kita latihan bersama sekarang. Biarkan Hanbin tenang dulu"

Yoongi mendongak dan tersenyum lega, Bobby juga sangat baik padanya.

" tolong ajari aku.."

.

.

Pagi ini.. day 4

Jinhwan terbangun di kamar Yoongi, dengan jarinya terkait dengan sosok Park Jimin yang masih pulas. Jinhwan mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, kenapa Jimin tidur di lantai?

" Jimin-ah ireona"

Tak perlu susah payah untuk membangunkan Jimin, pemuda itu sudah membuka seluruh mata sipitnya.

" ..hyung" hmm, suara serak khas bangun tidur.

" kenapa tidur di lantai, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan mengeratkan genggamannya, " kalau bisa, aku ingin menanggung semua rasa sakitmu hyung"

Jinhwan terperangah, akhir-akhir ini Ia tahu bahwa Jimin selalu bertutur kata manis dan _cheesy_ kepada Yoongi. Namun kali ini Jinhwan menangkap maksud yang berbeda.

" aku takut, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu yang aku takutkan. Jelaskan padaku hyung"

Jinhwan hanya berkedip bingung, memangnya Ia harus menjelaskan apa?

" em, naiklah Jimin. Di bawah dingin.." ucap Jinhwan akhirnya.

Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk Jimin berbaring. Setelah itu Ia membiarkan surai berwarna _orange_ gelap itu menempati pahanya.

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala Jimin, mungkin Jimin rindu dengan Yoongi.

Jimin terus diam merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak ada tenaga untuk mengoceh panjang seperti saat Ia bermanja-manja dengan Yoongi seperti biasa.

" tidurlah lagi, nanti akan kubangunkan"

Dan Jimin pun mendapat ketenangannya setelah mendegar kalimat itu dari Yoongi. Ia perlahan menutup matanya dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Yoongi.

.

.

" ayo anak-anak semua banguuunn!"

Teriakan Jin menggema di seluruh penjuru dorm. Suara itu membuat Namjoon roboh dari alam mimpinya dan jatuh menggelinding dari sofa. Suara bedebum menambah kesan ramai di dorm pagi itu, ehm.. sudah pukul 10 sebenarnya. Ia dengan santai menyeret kekasih _blank_ -nya untuk duduk di kursi dapur.

" Tae, kamu diam saja temani hyung masak. Ok?"

Dan kekasih cantiknya yang masih memejamkan mata itu mengangguk lucu. Hal itu membuat Jin tersenyum tampan kemudian memulai kegiatanya.

J-Hope mengendap di balik pintu kamar Jin dan Yoongi, Ia mendapati Yoongi yang tertidur sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang dan Jimin yang sama lelapnya memeluk Yoongi erat.

" ah, aku jadi iri~" ocehnya manyun.

.

.

" hei, Jimin-ah. Park Jimin ireona.."

Jimin mengerang malas dan semakin menggelung diri mencari kehangatan.

" astaga, kakiku kesemutann"

Dan tak lama Jimin sudah terduduk di tempatnya sambil tersenyum absurd, Jihwan sampai bergidik dibuatnya.

" ..akh hyuungg.., masih ngantuk!"

Enaknya ngancam Jimin gak ya? Tapi kan kasihan. Kalau gak diancam juga keterusan tidur ni bocah." Jimin..ayo bangun"

Dan adegan itu berakhir dengan Jinhwan yang menjatuhkan Jimin dari ranjang. Sama seperti saat Ia pertama kali berada di dorm BTS.

" Akh! Pinggangku~"

.

.

Jin yang melihat Yoongi berjalan mendekat hanya membuat gestur mengusir. Ia tak suka acara masaknya diganggu. Dan kali ini biar Ia saja yang memasak.

" tak apa Yoongi-ya, kau istirahat saja"

.

.

Kini giliran Rapmon yang memegang bahu Yoongi agar berhenti di tempatnya.

" sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyapu dan membersihkan dorm, main saja sana sama Jungkook"

Dan Jinhwan terpaksa pergi dari sana.

Ia berjalan bingung dan berhasil menemukan setumpuk pakaian kotor, Ia berniat mengambilnya tapi seseorang telah mencegahnya. Kim Taehyung.

" hyung tak usah bersusah payah, biar aku yang meloundry pakaian ini"

Di halaman depan Ia juga menemukan Hoseok memotong rumput dengan semangat.

" Hoseok-ah.."

" eh Yoongi hyung, cepetan masuk hyung. Nanti item lho"

Dan Jinhwan hanya dibuat cengo oleh tingkah mereka semua.

.

.

Jinhwan pun berjalan malas ke ruang tengah lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Jungkook.

" eh, Hyung darimana?"

Jinhwan hanya menggeleng, " kenapa mereka semua tak suka aku membantu pekerjaan mereka?"

Dan Jungkook hanya tertawa renyah, " Yoongi hyung akan mengacaukan pekerjaan mereka. Maka dari itu Hyung lebih pantas menonton tv di sini bersamaku. Karena aku juga pengacau sepertimu hyung, hehe"

Dan Jinhwan jadi teringat saat sebelumnya Ia pernah disebut _princess_ oleh Jimin.

 _Flashback_

 _Jinhwan baru akan membuka pintu mobil van sebelum Jimin menahan pintu itu dari luar sambil tersenyum lebar. Apa maksudnya anak ini? Jinhwan hanya ingin segera keluar dan makan di resto bersama yang lain._

" _my princess Min Yoongi.., ayo sini pangeran Jimin yang gendong"_

 _Dan Jinhwan hanya mengehla nafas maklum, yah.. Jimin memang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Junhoe. Tapi sikapnya masih sangat lucu, sangat anak-anak._

 _Flashback end_

" ..jadi uri _princess_ tidak boleh kelelahan" jelas Jungkook pada akhirnya.

"eng, lalu Jimin mana?"

"oh, dia sedang berelanja di supermarket depan"

"… jadi sebenarnya ada dua princess di sini!" canda Jinhwan akhirnya, dan hal itu membuat Jungkook mengernyit tak suka.

" aku bukan princess hyung, kata Hopie hyung aku ini mermaid" protes Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Jinhwan tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tak mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook, karena demi Tuhan bocah itu menggemaskan sekali.

Diam – diam Jungkook melirik pada Yoongi yang tengah fokus pada layar televisi di hadapannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada hyung galaknya itu. Diam – diam selama ini sebenarnya Jungkook menyukai Jimin. Ia suka Jimin yang selalu ada untuknya, melindunginya, menyayanginya. Tapi, Ia juga merasakan debaran aneh dan menyenangkan saat bersama Hoseok.

Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaannya, Ia hanya belum menyadarinya. Ia menyukai Jimin tapi juga tidak bisa melepas Hoseok hyung-nya.

" Jungkook-ah.., benarkah kau tidak tahu apapun? Kukira kau sangat dekat dengan Jimin.." ujar Jinhwan lirih. Ia hanya tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman di sini. Kalau Ia salah memperlakukan Jimin kan, bisa bahaya.

" aku-"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Asha Pratiwi, JungYongWoo99, 23, park soohee, GitARMY, junhwan, Indriswagirl412. 7 review? member bts? 7 member ikon? 7 pas banget? tapi banyakin reviewnya ya chap ini.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	5. Chapter 5

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" aku-"

" aku pulangg!" jawaban Jungkook terpotong oleh kedatangan (teriakan) Jimin sambil menenteng banyak belanjaan. Jinhwan baru saja berdiri namun lengannya sudah tertahan oleh Jungkook.

" hyung duduk saja, biar aku yang membantu Jimin"

Sekilas Jinhwan mendapati binar bahagia dari mata besar Jungkook. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menyusul Jimin dan membawa sebagian kantong belanjaan mereka sambil bercanda ria.

' kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.. ada hubungan apa Jungkook dengan Jimin?' batin Jinhwan. Ia terus menatap kedua bocah itu menjauh, hingga akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan Jimin yang sengaja menegok ke belakang. Jinhwan terkejut, Ia langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menghitung cicak di dinding mungkin lebih menarik.

.

.

Jikalau Jinhwan hanya berdiam diri dengan televisinya, berkebalikan dengan Yoongi yang sedang menghadapi protes adik-adik iKON-nya. Ia dipaksa bangun pagi, membersihkan dorm dan yang terakhir memasak. Memangnya Yoongi ini pembantu?!

Ia baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya di taman belakang dorm, ini adalah tempat satu-satunya Ia bersembunyi dari perintah – perintah tak masuk akal bocah YG. Tapi..

" hyung ayo masakkann~"rengek Bobby. Bocah itu berhasil menemukan Yoongi.

Yoongi menangis pilu dalam hati. Kenapa siksaannya tak kunjung berhenti juga? Demi Tuhan, Ia baru saja sembuh dari demamnya dan sudah disuruh ini – itu?!

" a-aku tidak bisaa"

" ayolah hyung, kau pasti bisa. Kita sudah kelaparan"

Dan Yoongi justru meringis sungkan, dengan terpaksa Ia menyeret kakinya ke dapur. Dengan bantuan Bobby pastinya.

Sesampainya di dapur Bobby langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Astaga, Ia tak bisa memasak. Dulu itu masakanya memang sedikit bisa dimakan, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Eotokhae?!

.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan dapur, akhirnya Yoongi berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya yang didominasi oleh daging.

" kenapa daging semua hyung? Kau mengidam daging..?"

Dan sebuah pukulan telak menghampiri kepala Bobby. Yoongi tentu saja tak terima.

" aku tak suka sayur!" ucap Yoongi refleks.

Dan Bobby tak ambil pusing dengan itu, Ia mengambil sepiring dan langsung melahapnya.

GULP

" Jinan hyung membuat racun.."

.

.

Untunglah salah satu dari makanan itu ada yang masuk akal, jadi mereka tak bersusah payah memasak lagi atau memesan via online.

" sebenarnya aku merasa aneh denganmu hyung.."

Yoongi membeku di tempatnya. Suara Bobby menginterupsi saat acara makan mereka baru saja selesai.

" hyung jangan begitu.." kali ini Chanwoo menimpali. Magnae ini tampak kasihan dengan raut wajah sendu Jinhwan.

" tidak, aku juga merasakan hal ini sejak awal" Junhoe berkata tajam sambil meluruskan tatapannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi bergerak gelisah di kursi makannya. Matanya menatap kemanapun asalkan jangan salah satu dari mereka. Ia terus diam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini yang ditakutkan Yoongi.

" sebenarnya..aku-"

.

.

Sekarang semua member Bangtan sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tengah, tanpa Jungkook dan Yoongi karena mereka sedang mencuci piring.

Namjoon menepukkan tangannya pelan meminta perhatian. Setelah memastikan semuanya diam dan menatap padanya, Namjoon mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

" aku rasa Yoongi hyung mengalami terlalu banyak perubahan. Saat Ia sakit kemarin sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa Ia sedang berbohong. Kalian juga harus tahu apa yang ditulis di note Yoongi hyung.., tidak ada satu coretan pun. Dan aku tahu itu ada sebabnya karenamu Jimin"

" yah, hyung!-"

" sstt! Jangan berteriak. Aku tahu itu karena aku melihat saat Yoongi mengatakan putus padamu"

"APA?!"

Kali ini Namjoon membungkam mulut Hoseok dan Taehyung.

" dengarkan dulu, aku tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi Jimin, bisakah kau menjelaskannya?"

Jimin memasang wajah itu lagi, wajah penuh emosi dan rasa ingin tahu.

" kau salah hyung, aku sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.." ujar Jimin lemah.

" kupikir Yoongi- tapi aku tidak berharap itu benar."

" katakan saja Jin hyung"

" …kurasa Yoongi ingin meninggalkan BTS-"

" APA?!"

" Namjoon, Jimin! Jangan berteriak!"

" m-mian hyung. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

" karena, yah~ Yoongi jadi berubah baik sekali pada kita dan Ia pun sering diam-diam menemui manager"

" aku juga pernah menanyai Yoongi hyung saat aku menangkap basah Ia sedang berbicara serius dengan manager. Ia hanya menunduk tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa dia ada di sana dan malah mengusirku, dia seolah tak ingin aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, mengejutkan sekali!" Hoseok mengoceh panjang.

" hari ini Yoongi hyung juga mengelilingi para member untuk membantu memasak lah, menyapu, mencuci, memotong rumput, tapi kami semua menolakya" Taehyung ikut menyuarakan pikirannya.

" atau jangan-jangan Yoongi hyung kencan diam-diam sama manager?"

Jimin langsung men- _deathglare_ Hoseok yang bicara tidak-tidak mengenai Yoongi. Jimin yang sedari tadi diam justru telah mengira sejak awal hal ini akan terjadi. Mereka pasti mencurigai perubahan Yoongi, sama sepertinya.

" kumohon jangan berpikiran seperti itu.."

Dan Jimin hanya bisa beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya di ruang tengah.

" kasihan Jimin, Jin hyung~ aku akan menemani Jimin sebentar"

Jin mengangguk mengijinkan Taehyung untuk menemani Jimin.

" ok, kita harus optimis, lain waktu kita ajak Yoongi untuk membicarakan hal ini bersama"

.

.

" APA MAKSUDMU HYUNG?!" bentak Junhoe.

Yoongi terisak keras di tempatnya, Ia tak berani bahkan hanya untuk mendongak menatap semua member iKON.

" sudah kukatan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalimat konyol itu dari bibirmu kan, Kim Jinhwan?!" geram Junhoe menahan emosinya.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya berat, Ia memberanikan diri mendongak.

" SUDAH KUBILANG JUGA BERKALI-KALI, hiks! SEJAK AWAL, BAHWA AKU BUKAN KIM JINHWAN! Hiks..KALIAN HANYA MENGANGGAP ITU CANDAAN, AKU BERKATA YANG SEBENARNYA!akh-"

Semuanya langsung berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing saat Junhoe dengan kasar menarik lengan Jinhwan menuju kamar mereka.

" Goo Junhoe! Jangan keterlaluan-"

" DIAM!"

Gertakan Junhoe membuat Donghyuk kembali menelan kalimatnya. Ia sebenarnya tak tega melihat Jinhwan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Junhoe. Tapi Ia tak ingin cari masalah.

.

.

Yoongi tak bisa lagi untuk tak berontak, Ia tak boleh berdiam diri dan menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah kalah dengan siapapun, termasuk kali ini Ia harus bisa melawan kemarahan Junhoe.

Namun sebelum bibirnya mengeluarkan protesnya, Ia terlebih dulu sudah ditenggelamkan di _bath tub_ dan Junhoe langsung mengguyurnya dengan air dingin.

" katakan padaku, apa maksudmu!" ucap Junhoe dengan suara rendahnya.

Yoongi meringis menahan sakit di rahangnya, Junhoe mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat. Kalau begini Ia akan kesulitan bicara! Dasar Junhoe bodoh.

Junhoe terus menatap Jinhwan, kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan mata berair yang penuh rasa takut.

" aku bukan Jinhwann.., hiks! Aku bukan Jinhwann.., tolong mengertilah aku"

Yoongi terus merapalkan kalimat itu berharap Junhoe paham dan berhenti menyudutkannya seperti ini. Suaranya bahkan bergetar karena takut dan kedinginan.

Tatapan Junhoe mulai melembut dan kini tangannya menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. Ia memperhatikan bola mata yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Dan Ia tak menemukan kebohongan di sana.

" lalu?"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, apakah Junhoe barusaja mengucap nada percaya padanya?

" aku Min Yoongi, kau tahu BTS?"

Junhoe mengerutkan alisnya bingung, Ia terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jinhwan katakan barusan. Ini diluar akal sehatnya.

" ya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa Min Yoongi"

Yoongi mengusap kasar mata sembabnya, hal itu membuat seluruh wajahnya semakin basah kuyup.

" tak apa, tapi apa kau sudah percaya padaku? Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana mungkin Jinhwan-mu berubah dalam semalam? Itu mustahil"

Junhoe kembali dalam mode marahnya, Ia bergerak cepat meraih bahu Jinhwan untuk Ia remas kuat.

" akhh.., appo! Lepass Junhoe-"

" JIKA KAU MEMANG BENAR, DIMANA JINHWAN YANG SEBENARNYA?!"

.

.

Jinhwan terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia menangkap getaran di nakas samping tempat tidur. Jin yang terganggu mulai mengerang kesal, " angkat telfonnya, Yoongiii!"

Jinhwan langsung duduk dan meneliti nomor yang berkelip-kelip di layar ponsel Yoongi. Astaga! Goo Junhoe..

Tanpa pikir panjang Jinhwan langsung mengangkat panggilan itu dan berlari ke balkon kamar. Ia memelankan suaranya supaya tak mengganggu Jin.

" Goo Junhoe?! Akhirnya-"

" _KENAPA TAK BILANG KALAU KAU ADA DI SANA, HUH?! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"_

" a-aku baik. Aku sudah bilang padamu sejak awal, tapi kau menuduhku berbohong"

.

 _Other side_

.

" tuh kan?! Kau itu yang bodoh Goo Junhoe. Makanya pikir dulu pake otak!"

Junhoe yang sedang khawatir pada Jinhwan di ujung sana langsung membungkam mulut Yoongi, yang sialnya berada dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

" _Junhoe-ya? Apakah tadi Yoongi hyung?"_

Dan Yoongi pun langsung menggigit tangan Junhoe. Ia tergesa merebut handphone itu dan menempelkannya erat di telinganya.

" Kim Jinhwan?! Aku tahu ini kau, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama! Kau merawat tubuhku dengan baik bukan?! Para bocah tak mengganggumu kan?"

Di ujung sana Jinhwan mengangguk bahagia, Ia sudah bisa mendengar suara Junhoe sekaligus pemilik tubuh yang Ia naungi. Ia mengusap air mata haru yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya. Rasa lega sedikit membuncah di hatinya.

Junhoe menarik paksa ponselnya dan mengunci pergerakan Yoongi di tembok. Junhoe dengan mudah menekan tubuh kecil itu dan melanjutkan ngobrol kangennya.

" Goo Junhoeee..!" desis Yoongi, kasihan sekali tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup itu menjadi semakin dingin karena terhimpit tembok. Tembok yang benar-benar tembok dan manusia 'sok tembok' di belakangnya.

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi hyung?! Aku khawatir padamu.."

Jinhwan mengusap ponselnya lembut, membayangkan bahwa Ia sedang mengusap Junhoe supaya pemuda itu tak lagi khawatir padanya.

" _nan gwenchana.., lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Yang lainnya juga..?"_

" mereka baik-baik saja, tapi tidak denganku tanpa kau hyung~"

Yoongi membuat mimik muntah mendengar kalimat Junhoe. Pemuda itu tak pantas berkata selembut itu, terlihat sangat aneh kalian tahu?!

" cepatlah kembali hyung.., aku akan memberitahu manager. Apapun asal kau kembali"

" _uhm, kurasa itu tidak perlu. Daripada nanti menimbulkan gossip.., lebih baik kita membicarakannya secara pribadi dan kekeluargaan. Ehm, aku tak mendengar suara Yoongi hyung? Dimana dia?"_

Yoongi yang mendegar sayup-sayup Jinhwan menyebut namanya dari ponsel Junhoe lantas merengek. Ia sungguh tersiksa sekarang.

" Junhoee..biarkan aku mendengar suaraku sendiri. Aku merindukan suarakuu!"

Dengan tidak rela Junhoe mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga Yoongi.

" bicaralah, tapi kau tak boleh menyentuh ponselku"

Yoongi kembali merengek dan dihadiahi tiupan nafas Junhoe dari balik tengkuknya.

" kau tahu wujudmu sekarang? Aku bisa saja lupa diri dan memakanmu loh Min Yoongi~"

" KYAA! JINHWAN, JUNHOE-MU mmphh..!"

Junhoe kembali membekap mulut kekasihnya dan memutus panggilannya. Lagipula Ia sudah cukup jelas dengan ini semua, terimakasih karena Yoongi mau memberitahukan nomor ponselnya.

 _Flashback_

" _akh! Appo.. lepass"_

" _aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau memberitahuku dimana Jinhwan"_

 _Yoongi mengalirkan lagi air matanya._

" _tapi, aku hanya menebaknya saja. Kalau aku berada di tubuh Jinhwan, mungkin Jinhwan ada di tubuhku.. Ia ada di BTS.."_

 _Junhoe langsung teringat dengan seseorang yang pernah menelponnya dan mengaku sebagai Jinhwan._

" _katakan padaku nomor ponselmu!" ujar Junhoe akhirnya._

 _Yoongi menggigil kedinginan sambil menatap Junhoe minta perhatian. Tak lama Junhoe langsung berjalan ke almari untuk mendapatkan selimut._

 _Ia lalu menarik tubuh kekasihnya dari bath tub dan menyelimutinya._

" _nomor ponselmu. Sekarang "_

" _aish.., pemaksa. Minta maaf dulu!"_

" _kau kira aku bodoh?! Kalau ternyata kau berbohong bagaimana?!"_

 _Yoongi hanya melengos, ternyata menghadapi seseorang dengan sifat yang sama sepertinya tidaklah mudah._

" _arra..,"_

 _Flashback end_

.

.

" kalau kau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Jinan hyung, aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu Min Yoongi"

" kau kira aku takut, eoh?! Kemari kau bocah tengik!"

Junhoe merasakan ujung kepalanya berkedut kesal. Beraninya Yoongi mengatainya.

" kau yang kemari, pendek!"

Ok, Yoongi paling sensitif saat orang mengatainya pendek.

" kau menghina kekasihmu sendiri?!"

" jangan mengalihkan perhatian! Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, dasar iblis"

" kau yang iblis! Kau tak bercermin ya?!"

Dan Junhoe benar-benar tersulut oleh mulut tajam Min Yoongi. Ia pun dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan menariknya kuat.

Yoongi hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan sambil sesekali memukul telak lengan Junhoe.

Junhoe merasakan pukulan tak main-main itu, Ia serius. Yoongi bersemangat sekali sampai Ia pun mengaduh kesakitan.

" duduk dan diamlah! Kita perlu bicara!"

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa duduk terpaksa sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

" katakan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Kau bertukar jiwa dengan Jinan hyung?"

" aku tak tahu" jawab Yoongi malas, membuat Junhoe menahan nafasnya yang memburu agar tak marah.

" jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku!"

" aku memang seperti ini, dan lagipula kenapa kau mengaturku?! Siapa kau!"

Keduanya saling duduk membelakangi. Masih bertahan dengan egonya masing-masing.

" maaf, aku telah berbuat buruk padamu. Dan terimakasih.., berkatmu aku bisa mengetahui yang sebenarnya"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu menolehkan kepalanya, " serius? Kupikir kau hanya main-main"

Yoongi akhirnya menepuk pelan pundak Junhoe dan mulai membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Menagis seharian bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Yoongi.

" permintaan maaf diterima, dan aku tak meminta apapun darimu selain jangan menyiksaku lagi"

Junhoe pun ikut berbaring dan menumpukan sikunya di samping untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya.

" apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yoongi yang sama-sama menumpu pada sikunya bertatapan langsung dengan Junhoe. Ia mengernyit.

" melakukan apa?"

" untuk mengusirmu dari tubuh suci kekasihku"

" suci apanya?! Setiap hari juga kau nafsu sekali menggerayanginya, iya kan?!"

Semburat merah tipis merambati wajah tampan Junhoe.

" hentikan omong kosongmu, aku serius."

Yoongi menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, " arra, tapi aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"

" kita harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari semuanya, terutama Hanbin hyung"

Yoongi mengangguk setuju, " Junhoe-ya, bisakah kau telfonkan pacarmu? Aku ingin mengetahui kabar adik dan hyungku"

.

.

Jimin berkali-kali menghela nafas lelahnya. Yoongi mulai menjaga jarak darinya lagi, dan itu tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Jimin harus cepat bertindak sebelum hubungan mereka memburuk. Ingin rasanya Ia segera menikam Yoongi sekarang juga dan menciumnya hingga esok.

" apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan?"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : keikke, Ibob, GitARMY, Happytasty, bbihunminkook, yxnghua, Indriswagirl412, junhwan, park soohee, rinrindam, jeonghanienoona, VABshi, turtlegyuu, Noona388, Diy94, imnobody95, Park Byun Soo, yuu, JungYongWoo99 banyakin reviewnya ya chap ini. **Hayo yang kangen tunjukin tangannya#siapsiaplaridigampar.** mian lama, lagi kena penyakit ujian sama kondisi badan lagi down :D selamat baca, eits **jangan protes kependekan ya, besok aku update. ini cuma percobaan(?).** ntar diliatin banyak gak yang review :D makasih yang PM :D

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jinhwan kembali merasakan getaran dari ponsel Yoongi. Ia berbinar saat mengetahui Junhoe kembali menghubunginya setelah beberapa menit.

" yeoboseyo.."

" _mian mengecewakan, ini aku..Yoongi"_

Jinhwan membulatkan matanya lucu, " omona! Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri"

" _haha.. iya, aku juga merasa senang sepertimu. Ehm, bolehkah aku mengganggumu sedikit?"_

" ya, tak usah sungkan"

Di sana Yoongi sedang mengusap wajahnya pelan, " apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

" _tentu, mereka makan dan istirahat dengan baik!"_

" ah iya, terimakasih untuk itu. Kau pasti kerepotan mengurus mereka ya?"

" _tidak, mereka semua baik! Dan aku suka dengan adik-adik baruku di sini! Mereka menggemaskann.."_

" uuhh, aku saja bosan setiap hari selalu disuguhi keributan mereka. Haha"

Junhoe tersenyum diam-diam menatap kekasihnya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Karena jujur Ia sedih mendapati Jinhwan tak tersenyum selama beberapa hari belakangan. Meski sebenarnya yang mengendalikan itu semua adalah Yoongi.

" _ngomong-ngomong, apakah hyung punya masalah dengan Jimin? Aku merasa ada yang janggal di sini. Kalian berpacaran?"_

Yoongi langsung membuang tawanya entah kemana. Kenapa Jinhwan bisa tahu? Apakah Jimin melakukan sesuatu?

" _Yoongi hyung.., Jimin sangat menyayangimu. Tapi apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih? Aku tak tahu masalah kalian jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di sini."_

Yoongi terdiam, " memangnya apa yang bocah itu lakukan"

Junhoe memasang pendengarannya baik-baik, barusan itu Yoongi ngomongnya tajam banget. Jimin siapa ya?

" _Jimin bilang kalau kalian ada masalah, dan karena aku tak tahu aku pun pura-pura lupa. Dan untuk imbasnya, aku jadi kebingungan sendiri menghadapi Jimin"_

Junhoe langsung mendelik, " hei, amankan Jimin dari Jinhwan-ku"

Yoongi yang mendegar Junhoe ikut campur malah menyipit tak suka.

" aniya, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah putus dengan Jimin, kau tak perlu khawatir.."

" _..tapi dia begitu mengistimewakanmu hyung, Ia terkesan tak mau tahu tentang berakhirnya hubungan kalian. Setiap hari dia mengekor terus, aku senang saja sih..dia itu lucu. Tapi kan aku takutt, tindakan Jimin itu susah ditebak"_

Yoongi mendongak dan menghela napas lelah, " katakan padanya, 'jangan ganggu aku' dan tada. Dia pasti pergi"

" _Yoongi hyuung.., kita harus bertukar lagi secepatnya. Aku sudah merindukan mereka.."_

" bilang saja kangen Junhoe, apa susahnya sih?"

" _yak hyung, jangan menggodaku! Memangnya kau tak rindu Jimin?"_

" heh, ngapain rindu. Gak penting, udah ya Jinanie..mulai sekarang akan kupikirkan jalan keluarnya, kalau ada informasi hubungi aku~"

" _iya hyung, sama-sama. Tolong jaga Junhoe"_

Panggilan berakhir, dengan wajah _annoying_ bersarang di kedua manusia dalam kamar itu.

" kau sudah ada panggilan akrab untuk Jinhwan-ku ya ternyata?"

" heh, dan aku harus menjagamu? Yang benar saja Jinhwan itu, kau kan sudah gede!"

.

.

Teringat Jimin membuat Jinhwan melangkah keluar kamar. Ia menemukan bocah itu sedang mengumam dengan suara halusnya, sepertinya bernyanyi.

" Jimin.."

Jimin menghentikan gumamannya dan berbalik, mendapati Yoongi dengan wajah sayu alaminya. Kenapa Yoongi hyung belum tidur? Ini waktunya istirahat.

" Yoongi hyung, kenapa tak tidur?"

Yoongi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, kemudian Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Jimin.

" kau juga tak tidur, kenapa?"

Jimin mendengus karena pertanyaannya diulang Yoongi. Tak mau memikirkan jawabannya, Jimin justru beralih menatap Yoongi.

" hyung, saranghae.."

Tuh kan, Jinhwan jadi meremang sendiri. Jimin mulai lagi dengan perkataan itu. Jinhwan harus bagaimana?

" jangan bahas hal itu lagi Jimin, aku-"

Jimin bergerak cepat menindih Yoongi di sofa. Ini yang ditakutkan Jinhwan, Jimin bertindak sangat tak terduga!

" J-Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukann..!"

Jimin diam, Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Yoongi lekat. Jinhwan pun akhirnya mulai tenang, rupanya Jimin tak berbuat jauh. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jinhwan memekik kaget karena Jimin langsung saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Jinhwan lalu memeluknya erat.

" J-Jimin!"

" biarkan seperti ini hyung, bogoshippeo.."

Jinhwan menangkap kilat sedih di manik hitam legam itu. Jimin kelihatan sangat tersiksa, dan Ia tak tega untuk melepas pelukan Jimin.

Beberapa menit saling terdiam, Jinhwan merasakan nafas hangat berdesir di balik lehernya. Jimin telah tertidur, dan Jinhwan tak bisa bergerak seinchi pun untuk mengurangi pegal di tubuh kecil Yoongi.

" ugh..Park Jimin,"

.

.

" jadi ini alasan Yoongi untuk tak ikut menyelesaikan project di studio?" Namjoon berujar datar.

Di sampingnya Hoseok hanya mengedikkan bahu tak perduli, " sudah berani aja tuh Jimin. Meniduri Yoongi hyung di sofa ruang tengah.."

Namjoon mengangguk malas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

" bangun nanti Jimin minimal akan mendapat benjol di kepalanya"

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya gemas, " Jungkook mana ya? Aku pingin gituan hyung"

Dan Namjoon hanya speechless saat Hoseok melesat meninggalkannya sendirian mematung di ruang tengah untuk mendapatkan magnae cantik mereka.

" JUNG HOSEOK JANGAN SENTUH JUNGKOOK! BESOK KITA ADA FANMEET!"

.

.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya malas, mana bisa ia menyanyi?! Dan Junhoe masih dengan tatapan menusuknya itu malah memaksa terus.

" ayo Kim Jinhwan sayang~" dendang Junhoe.

Yoongi langsung mengusap lengannya yang merinding, menakutkan sekali.

" shirreo! Aku ikut Hanbin saja~" rengek Yoongi. Junhoe menatapnya gemas, kalau Ia tak ingat Yoongi berada di tubuh uke-nya Ia pasti sudah menyerangnya sedari tadi.

" shirreo! Dengan ini kau tak akan mencurigakan, ayo latihan!"

" apa untungnya buatku?"

" kau membuat kesabaranku habis, Min Yoongi"

Yoongi reflek menegakkan duduknya, Junhoe yang seperti ini perlu Ia waspadai.

" baiklah, tapi jangan kecewa kalau aku belajar lama. Aku pemula"

Junhoe akhirnya menghela nafas lega, Ia bisa tenang sementara karena di ruang ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

" aaa.."

Junhoe menepuk dahinya mendengar suara fals itu.

" bukan begitu Yoongi.."

" jangan gunakan _banmal_ padaku! Tidak sopan"

" baiklah, " Junhoe mengulangi kalimatnya dengan lebih sopan.

" kau harus gunakan nafas perut. Tahan sedikit di sini, jangan kau keluarkan semua suaramu.., ucapkan perlahan saja."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedari tadi Ia salah terus! Dan Junhoe hanya mengomel kalimat yang sama.

" aku sudah menahan suaraku.., tapi tetap saja. Ini sulit!"

Junhoe tersenyum, " sini.."

Yoongi melirik tak suka, " mwo?"

" sini kuajari"

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya ditarik mendekat. Junhoe kemudian ikut berdiri di balik tubuh Jinhwan. Ia dengan santai melingkarkan lengannya di perut namja itu dan menekannya pelan.

" YAK!"

" tahan suaramu di sini, ingat. Pelan-pelan saja.., keluarkan suaramu"

Yoongi mendumel tak jelas, tapi Ia menurut saja.

" …"

" kenapa diam?"

" ..aaa"

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi menutup mulutnya, barusan itu suaranya bagus! Ia tak berbohong, demi Tuhan!

" Junhoe! Aku bisa!"

" jelas saja, kau menggunakan suara kekasihku. Terdengar merdu sekali.."

Yoongi kehilangan semangatnya, Ia memasang wajah sebal.

" berhenti memuji kekasihmu"

" lalu? Masa aku harus memujimu, aku pasti sudah gila"

Yoongi melepaskan lengan Junhoe dari perutnya, " sana pergi! Aku akan berlatih sendiri"

" lagipula aku mau beli makanan-"

" IKUT!"

" TIDAK!"

Yoongi cemberut lagi.

" kau mau apa? Kubelikan."

Yoongi melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. Ia tersenyum senang sambil berteriak menyebutkan bermacam makanan yang harus Junhoe dapatkan untuknya.

Dan Junhoe tak bisa lagi menahan debaran jantungnya melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.

.

.

Selepas Junhoe keluar, Yoongi duduk bersantai sambil meluruskan kakinya. Bosan juga di sini sendirian. Ia berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya memekik senang, apa yang terjadi di ruang sebelah ya?

Dengan mengendap, Yoongi berjalan dan melirik melalui celah pintu.

" ugh.., Bobby. _Please..,_ jangan sekarang!"

 _Yeah man.._

Ia melihat Hanbin tengah dicumbu oleh Bobby, mesra.. plus panas juga. Bermodal seringai, Yoongi membuka pintu itu dengan wajah polosnya.

" ah! Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu?"

Mendengar suara Jinhwan membuat Hanbin mendorong Bobby paksa dari tubuhnya dan segera menarik resleting jaketnya.

Bobby mengerang antara sakit dan sebal, kenapa acaranya harus diganggu sih? Mana Junhoe?! Seharusnya Ia bisa menjaga Jinhwan tetap di kandangnya!

" h-hyung..., ada apa?" ucap Hanbin terbata.

" aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat, pastinya aku jarang kemari. Siapa tahu ada yang berubah di sini.." yah, Yoongi berbasa-basi dengan kalimat bohongnya.

Namja kecil itu tampak mengelilingi ruang studio dengan mata berbinar senang. Ia menggumam, di BTS ruangannya tak seluas ini.

" apa itu? Kalian menulis lirik lagu?" Yoongi menunjuk sesuatu di meja.

Hanbin mengangguk masih dengan wajah malunya, berbeda dengan Bobby yang tampak tak tahu malu. Pemuda itu masih saja mencari kesempatan untuk memainkan Hanbin, astaga.

Jiwa _swager_ seorang Min Yoongi mulai muncul, Ia dengan cepat berjalan mendekati kursi dengan layar komputer yang masih menyala itu.

" aku bisa membuat lirik dan mengkomposernya lebih baik dari ini"

Hanbin dibuat _palmface_ dan Bobby pun mau tak mau tertawa keras. Yoongi melihatnya sebagai penghinaan, Ia pun maju untuk menyingkirkan dua manusia yang masih betah berdempetan itu.

" yak! Bikyeo..,bikyeo!"

Dengan cepat tangannya meraih mouse dan mengetik beberapa kalimat. Hanbin dan Bobby diam-diam memperhatikan, dan astaga.. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa kalimat yang diketik Jinhwan itu sangat err.. dewasa, tapi bagus!

Hanbin dengan cepat menghentikan tangan kecil itu dan menarik Jinhwan supaya berdiri.

" hyung, terimakasih. Tapi bukan begini tipe musik kita.."

" kumohon pergilah hyung, kau harus banyak berlatih juga!"

Yoongi mendengus, " wae? Baiklah aku tak akan mengganggu, tapi biarkan aku di sini ok?"

Bobby yang sejak awal sudah mengutuk kedatangan Jinhwan langsung saja menarik ponselnya.

" Goo Junhoe, ambil Jinhwan hyung sekarang! ..ruang studio!"

Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan Bobby, tapi hal itu terlalu cukup untuk menarik paksa Yoongi dari kesenangannya. Ia mendadak kalang kabut dan berlutut ke arah Booby supaya menyembunyikannya di sini bersama Hanbin.

" a-apa?! Jangan panggil Junhoe!"

Cklek

Nah, orang yang barusan dibicarakan sudah datang. Dengan tatapan sengit dan aura pekat di sekitarnya.

" Jinan hyung.., kembali sekarang"

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik menjauh, semoga Junhoe masih berbaik padanya.

.

.

" ANNYEONGHASEYO. BANGTAN SEONYONDAN IMNIDA!"

Riuh sorakan penggemar Bangtan terdengar lucu bagi Jinhwan, untuk apa Ia di sini? Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Apalagi kali ini mereka semua sedang menghadiri acara fanmeet. Para member memperkenalkan diri seperti biasa, tapi itu adalah hal yang percuma. ARMY sudah tahu siapa idola mereka.

" Rap Monster-ssi, bagaimana kesan anda terhadap peluncuran album pt.2 the mood for love?"

" egh, ahahaha" Namjoon justru tertawa keras sampai heboh sendiri. Member lain beserta _host_ itu hanya melongo heran. Akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat _mic_ lalu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

.

" baiklah terimakasih, tapi ini ada satu pertanyaan dari saya pribadi. Min Suga.."

" ..ah ne!" Jinhwan bernafas pendek-pendek karena gugup. Kalau Ia salah jawab Yoongi bisa murka padanya. Wajahya semakin memucat saat pembawa acara itu membuka note kecil dan mulai bersuara.

" maaf jika menyinggung, tidak usah terlalu serius. Jika anda menjadi wanita, siapa yang ingin anda ajak berkencan?"

Semua member sontak membulatkan mulut mereka lalu bertepuk tangan ria, diikuti para fans yang juga bersorak heboh. Jinhwan sudah menangkup kedua pipinya menahan rasa hangat yang merambat naik.

" hmm, Goo Junhoe"

Mendadak sepi, bahkan fans pun tak ada yang bersuara. Jinhwan yang menyadari arah mata penggemar dihadapan mereka segera menoleh ke tempat duduk di sampingnya. Jimin tampak kosong dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Astaga! Jinhwan pabbo!

Harusnya Jinhwan bilang kalau Ia ingin berkencan dengan Park Jimin saja! Bisa-bisa hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi memburuk karenanya.

" eh, t-tunggu!"

" baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya. Jin-ssi,.."

Jinhwan menghela nafasnya menyesal, Ia tak bisa lagi meralat kalimatnya.

Sementara Jimin tampak tersenyum berat, Ia sedikit memaksakan tawanya.

' _Yoongi hyung, apa maksudmu..'_

.

.

Saat itu mereka memang sedang menonton acara di televisi. Bobby yang tengah memegang remote dan mengganti chanbelnya dengan bosan. Mendadak Ia merasakan remotenya menghilang dan berpindah ke tangan Jinhwan.

" mianhae, Jiwon-ah. Aku ingin melihat ini sebentar saja"

Di layar itu terlihat camera tengah menshoot acara _fanmeet_ yang kebetulan Yoongi ingat. Ia melihat dirinya tengah menutup wajahnya malu, entah karena apa tadi. Ia tak melihatnya sejak awal.

' _jadi kau ingin berkencan dengan Goo Junhoe? Ahaha!'_

" woah..,"

Junhoe menatap layar televisi malas, apalagi setelah mendengar ungkapan kagum dari Bobby.

" Junhoe-ya! Lihat Jinhwan-mu itu~" ujar Bobby lagi.

Dan Junhoe menoleh malas pada Jinhwan(Yoongi) yang sedang menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

' _apa-apaan Kim Jinhwan berkata seperti itu?! Orang lain akan salah paham, pabbo!'_

" uwwaaa~, dia cemburu sampai merengut seperti itu! Lucunyaa, hihi"

Dan Yoongi tak bisa lagi menahan untuk melempar Jiwon dengan buku bacaannya.

" ADAW! eh, hyung mau kemana? Aku minta maaf, bercanda aja kok hyung"

Junhoe juga segera menyusul Yoongi yang meninggalkan ruang santai.

.

" hei, Yoongi-ya.. jangan marah begitu. Dia Jinhwan, maklum kalau berkata seperti itu"

Yoongi masih menatap jalanan kota di bawah, Ia sedang berdiri menumpukan sikunya pada jendela yang terbuka lebar di balkon kamarnya.

" jangan gunakan _banmal,_ Junhoe-ya pabbo."

Junhoe menghela nafasnya, Ia rasa Ia harus mengalah.

" jangan marah"

Yoongi segera membalik badannya, Ia menatap Junhoe sebal.

" bagaimana aku tidak marah, Jinhwan-mu bisa membuat semua orang salah paham padaku!"

" termasuk Jimin?"

" dia lebih tua darimu"

" baiklah kalau begitu, termasuk Jimin-hyung?"

Yoongi membuang nafasnya dan kembali menatap jalanan.

" kalau kau menghindarinya terus, semuanya tak akan berubah Yoongi"

" _banmal_ Junhoe, _banmal_!"

" aku sedang serius, jangan memaksaku menggunakan _nopinmal!_ "

Yoongi menutup lagi mulutnya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan dan hal itu membuat Junhoe sigap memegang kedua bahu Yoongi.

" sialan kau, jangan buat aku jantungan! Kau menggunakan tubuh Jinhwan dan jangan berbuat seenaknya dengan tubuh ini! Kau bisa saja terjatuh!"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, Ia hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

" kalau kau ada masalah jangan pendam sendiri. Katakan saja"

" apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Junhoe mengangguk tanpa ragu, Ia menjaga rahasia dengan sangat baik.

.

" kau bilang, sudah putus hubungan dengan Jimin. Lalu kenapa kau masih janggal begini?"

Yoongi mendengus sebal, Ia sebal bukan karena pertanyaan Junhoe tetapi lebih ke cara bocah itu menyebutnya dan Jimin. Heol, Ia sudah lelah menyuruh Junhoe berbicara _nopinmal._

" aku memang sudah putus dengannya. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Jinhwan kemarin, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Jimin. Kenapa dia masih menuntut ini itu padaku?"

" kupikir dia masih mencintaimu Yoongi. Tapi, kenapa Jimin terkesan tak mau putus denganmu?"

" tanya aja sama orangnya" jawab Yoongi ketus.

" neo pabboya. Apa yang kau katakan saat putus dengannya, apa penyebabnya?"

Twitch!

Yoongi memukul lengan Junhoe, Ia tak terima dikatai bodoh.

" aku bilang 'kita putus' itu saja. Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya"

" yak kau benar-benar bodoh Min Yoongi! Jelas saja Jimin masih mengejarmu, Ia butuh penjelasan bukan?!"

" kau yang bodoh Goo Junhoe! Jimin itu hanya sok polos, Ia sudah sering melakukan kesalahan itu dan aku juga berkali-kali memaafkannya. Aku sudah lelah sekarang.."

Junhoe melunak mendengar curhatan Yoongi.

" kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menjelaskannya sekali lagi dan memaafkannya"

" aku sangat bodoh jika melakukannya, bocah itu pasti kesenangan dan menyakitiku lagi"

Junhoe melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Jinhwan, Ia tak tahu Yoongi bisa sesedih ini.

" butuh pelukan?" Junhoe tersenyum tampan sambil melebarkan tangannya.

Yoongi meloloskan air matanya dan segera menghambur ke lengan itu.

" terimakasih.."

Dan Junhoe hanya bisa mengusap punggung kecil itu lembut, mencurahkan keprihatinannya pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuat hari-harinya sedikit kacau.

" Yoongi-ya, kau bisa menangis sepuasmu..lepaskan semua bebanmu ok?"

Yoongi masih sesegukan di dalam pelukan Junhoe, " hiks, tolong aku Junhoe, aku tidak bisa melepas Jimin. Aku tidak sanggup! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks.."

Oh, jadi ini masalahnya. Ternyata si galak Min Yoongi masih mencintai Jimin, eoh?

" ssh.., jangan keras-keras. Nanti yang lain dengar"

Yoongi dengan sebal memukul Junhoe, " kau menyebalkan sekali! Aku ini sedang sedih.., hiks! Eommaa~!"

Junhoe kelabakan sendiri menenangkan Yoongi, Ia tak bercanda tadi. Tangisan Yoongi bisa terdengar sampai luar!

" hyung tenanglah, atau kau kucium!"

Yoongi langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. ia segera melepas pelukan Junhoe dan berujar maaf.

" aku harus bagaimana.., aku sungguh membencinya tapi hiks, aku masih mencintainya Junhoe-ya"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : GitARMY, chimchins, Park Byun Soo, Verver52, MY Yeon, park soohee, minyoongu, INDRIARMY, indriswagirl, mysuga, nali namjoon. **yang review cuma segini ya? O.o** Gpp lah, **sudah diupdate ya,** oh sekalian mau ngomong kalau mau **libur lagi semingguan**. **ujiannya kan belum selesai** , ntar aku **minta tolong nuna buat bikin inti dari rate M(?)** , pasti udah pada pinter kan? jadi yang **sabar sama reviewnya banyakin**. ntar kalau **mau upload NC** aku mau bikin **target review**. **BIAR KAPOK YANG GAK MAU REVIEW#ketawasambilnyanyiJustAnotherBoy.** udah ah, jangan kapok and **LET'S GET DUMB.**

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	7. Chapter 7

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin meremas kepalanya disertai erangan rendah, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Ia juga terus menerus diam, tak seberisik biasanya.

Dengan langkah cepatnya Ia memasuki kamarnya dan suara barang berjatuhan pun terdengar dari dalam sana.

" ARRGH! Min Yoongi!"

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja, Ia masih menangis dan sangat kecewa. Kenapa Yoongi bisa berubah secepat ini?!

" Yoongi-ya jebal.., jangan menyiksaku seperti ini! Ugh.."

.

.

" eh, lihat gak tampangnya Jimin tadi? " bisik Taehyung pada Hoseok.

" iya, serem banget. Yoongi-hyung sih, kan kasihan Jiminn" ini Jungkook yang jawab. Terus Taehyung ngapain bisikin Hoseok?

Jinhwan melangkah memasuki ruang tengah, Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap ketiga bocah yang terduduk di sofa.

" mwo?"

Dan dalam hitungan detik ketinganya sudah melarikan diri dari hadapan sosok Yoongi.

" mereka kenapa sih?" heran Jinhwan.

.

Jinhwan tiba di kamarnya dan terkejut mendapati Jimin telah tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia juga melihat Jin sudah menempati ranjang sebelah dengan senang. Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, Jinhwan berjalan lalu menduduki bed-nya.

Gerakan kecil itu membuat Jimin tersadar lalu membuka matanya kesusahan. Di mata itu seperti ada lem super kuat dan Jimin tetap tak bisa melebarkan kedua matanya.

" Jiminn.., kau tidur di sini? Kalau begitu aku akan-"

Jimin segera meraih kaki kecil Yoongi untuk Ia pakai bantalan. Ia sangat mengantuk dan tak ingin Yoongi pergi darinya.

Jinhwan merasakan nafas teratur dari Jimin, menandakan bocah itu sudah tertidur sepenuhnya. Jinhwan mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, Ia harus menerima tertidur hanya dengan duduk seperti ini. Tubuhnya juga pasti akan pegal-pegal seperti kemarin.

Drrtt.. drrrt..

Jinhwan segera meraih ponsel Yoongi, menggenggamnya erat supaya tak terdengar Jimin.

 _Junhoe's calling.._

Jinhwan menggeser layar itu perlahan dan mendengarnya dengan serius.

" _sayang.."_

" hum, kenapa?" jawab Jinhwan sambil mengelus pelan kepala Jimin supaya tidurnya tambah lelap.

" _kangeen.."_

" kau pikir aku tidak? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" suaranya memelan.

" _kau sedang apa?"_

" hm? Tiduran.., kau?"

" _sedang merindukanmu~"_

Jinhwan tertawa pelan, " berhenti menggombal Junhoe. Aku serius" Ia kembali berbisik, takut mengganggu Jimin.

" _iya, aku juga tiduran"_

" hm, aku.. ingin kita segera menyelesaikan masalah ini supaya jelas. Aku kasihan dengan Jimin." Jinhwan masih mengusap surai Jimin.

" _nanti malam kita bertemu,bisa? Pastikan kau sendirian"_

" apa? Nanti malam, dimana?"

" _dekat dorm kita, ada taman. Di sana lumayan sepi"_

" ah baiklah, pukul berapa? Jangan terlalu malam"

" _kalau tidak malam ya pasti ramai sayang, agak-agaknya pukul 11"_

" hah~arraseo, sudah ya. Aku mengantuk sekali, kau juga beristirahatlah"

" _hmm.., annyeong~ cup!"_

Jinhwan terkikik geli mendengar suara Junhoe mengecup ponsel. Ia kemudian menyimpan ponselnya lalu menyenderkan punggung lelahnya.

Tanpa Jinhwan sadari, Jimin masih membuka mata hitam tajamnya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

' _Yoongi hyung..'_

.

.

Yoongi sedang berjalan sendirian di ujung jalan. Ia menemukan sebuah cafe terletak tak jauh dari sana. Dengan cepat Ia berlari dan meraih pintu itu. Namun belum sempat menyentuhnya, mata itu menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya berdiri terpaku di sana.

Jimin tengah memeluk seseorang dengan lembut. Yoongi terus memperhatikannya tanpa berniat masuk. Ia hanya penasaran hingga rasanya hati kecil yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu teriris pelan.

Ia meloloskan airmata nya, pemuda yang ada di pelukan Jimin adalah Jungkook. Adik kesayangannya, dan Yoongi akan memberikan apapun untuk Jungkook. Termasuk pemuda yang sangat Ia cintai, Park Jimin.

Bibir tipis Yoongi mengalunkan isakan pedih. Jimin mencium Jungkook, dengan halus dan pelan.

Kenapa Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya pergi dari sana? Dan Ia justru merasakan dadanya semakin sesak dan menyempit. Seolah oksigen sulit masuk ke dalam sana.

" _appo..hh!"_ erangnya dalam diam.

Detik berikutnya Ia merasakan sesuatu membasahi baju bagian depan yang kini dipakainya. Berwarna merah pekat dan terus mengucur semakin deras.

Yoongi menangis panik, Ia paling takut dengan rasa sakit. Apalagi kini darah merembes keluar dari sana. Dari dada sebelah kiri yang dari tadi terasa nyeri tak terelakkan.

Yoongi berusaha menggedor pintu kafe itu sekedar mencari perhatian dari Jimin atau Jungkook supaya menolongnya. Tapi tidak, semua usahanya sia-sia. Mereka seolah tak mendengar teriakan kesakitan Yoongi dan tetap melanjutkan ciuman terkutuk itu.

Yoongi sudah mulai kehabisan tenaganya. Tangannya mencakar pasrah pada pintu itu. Masih berjuang memperoleh perhatian Jimin walau sedikit. Tapi itu tak jua terjadi.

" _hiks.., Jiminnhh-hh..-akh! appo"_

" ..hyung?"

" akh! Hikss.. appo!"

" Yoongi hyung!"

Junhoe terpaksa menarik Yoongi dari alam mimpinya. Hal mengerikan macam apa yang membuat orang ini menangis kesakitan begitu?

Yoongi tersentak. Kepalanya pening mendadak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sedang terduduk di ranjang, dan… masih berada di dorm iKON. Ia bangun dengan terkejut, Junhoe membangunkannya dengan kasar.

" kau kenapa, huh?!" bingung Junhoe. Ia berpikiran bahwa Yoongi bermimpi buruk. Namja itu juga menyebut nama Jimin dan sesekali merintih sakit.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan sambil mengingat mimpinya. Untungnya ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak terluka. Yoongi bersyukur diam-diam.

" terimakasih karena membangunkanku.."

Junhoe langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jinhwan. Ia mendapati suhu tidak normal di sana. Ah, wajah itu juga terlihat kembali pucat.

" istirahatlah lagi"

Yoongi menggeleng, " aku takut mimpi itu datang lagi, aku tidak mau"

" tidur! Kalau kau tambah sakit bagaimana, kalau tubuh Jinan hyung semakin melemah apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?!"

Yoongi merasakan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Junhoe kelabakan sendiri melihatnya, Ia jadi mengira-ngira kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Jinhwan.

" a-ah, mianhae. Tidurlah kumohon padamu sekali ini saja, aku akan menjagamu. Yaksok"

Yoongi menepis kelingking Junhoe lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia mulai menerima seperti pukulan yang menghantam kepalanya berat. Membuatnya pusing, sungguh.

" jangan berjanji, jika kau tak dapat menepatinya maka itu akan mengecewakan orang lain"

Junhoe hanya diam sampai suara nafas halus terdengar dari Yoongi.

Junhoe menaikkan selimutnya untuk membalut tubuh kekasihnya lalu mengusak rambutnya sayang, " cepat kembali Jinan-hyung.."

.

.

Kala terbangun, Yoongi duduk di ujung ranjangnya sambil memikirkan perkataan Junhoe tadi siang, _'apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali ke tubuhmu, begitu juga Jinan hyung'._

Bisa bertukar nyawa begini saja Yoongi tak tahu apa sebabnya. Apalagi untuk mengembalikan nyawa mereka ke tubuh masing-masing?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Junhoe melangkah masuk. Yoongi hanya mendengar langkahnya saja tanpa berniat menatap.

" aku akan keluar sebentar"

" apa peduliku, apa hubungannya kau minta ijin padaku?"

" supaya kau tak kebingungan mencariku"

Yoongi melirikkan matanya seolah mengatakan, _' apa kau bilang? Percaya diri!'_

Junhoe pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap angkuh Yoongi layaknya berkata, _'hidupmu tergantung padaku di sini, Min Yoongi'_

Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh besar itu menghilang di balik pintu. Yoongi mendesah sebal, bocah itu menakutinya. Ia memang hanya punya Junhoe yang mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya, yang selalu menyelamatkannya tapi juga mendorongnya ke situasi yang lebih mengancam.

" aish! Mau kemana bocah itu?!"

.

.

Jimin menuruni bus dengan tergesa, Ia berlari tanpa suara mengejar Yoongi yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Untuk apa tengah malam begini keluar eoh?! Melayani permintaan namja barunya, siapa itu namanya..Goo Junhoe?!

Langkahnya memelan seiring dengan jarak mereka yang semakin dekat. Jimin terkejut melihat Yoongi yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja entah siapa itu yang Jimin yakini bernama Junhoe.

Kakinya terasa berat, Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh apa yang mereka lakukan. Yoongi yang tertawa lepas bersama namja itu, seolah menampar Jimin. Ia tak tahu kenapa semuanya berubah secepat ini, bahkan Jimin tak tahu sejak kapan?

Jimin menatap keduanya, mereka tampak bahagia. Saling tertawa dan tersenyum dengan candaan, padahal Jimin tidak pernah merasa seperti itu saat bersama Yoongi. Kekasih juteknya itu pasti akan memukulnya tanpa ampun meski Jimin hanya menggodanya sedikit.

" saranghae..Junhoe-ya!"

" aku tahu.., aku tahu" Junhoe dengan senyum lebarnya mencubit hidung Yoongi.

" aku aneh sekali melihatmu seperti ini hyung, haha. Jelek!"

" mwo?!" Jinhwan memukuli Junhoe semangat dengan senyumnya.

Jimin lagi-lagi meremas dada kirinya. Entah kenapa di sana rasanya sangat sesak dan berat, Jimin bahkan kesulitan bernapas normal.

.

.

Yoongi meremat batang pohon dengan gemas. Ternyata Junhoe diam-diam mengencaninya! Maksudnya mengencani Jinhwan yang ada di tubuhnya. Ia sangat penasaran tadi dan jangan salahkan Yoongi karena menguntit Junhoe.

" ok, kau boleh menyentuhku sebatas pelukan. Tak boleh lebih!"

Yoongi mengomel sendirian dengan pohon yang dipeluknya. Ia tetap was-was pada tindakan Goo Junhoe yang sering lupa diri. Bagaimanapun juga kan yang ada di sana adalah tubuh seorang Min Yoongi.

Yoongi menajamkan pendengarannya, apakah di sana itu benar-benar Goo Junhoe? Kenapa bisa berbeda sekali saat dengannya?

" huh, sok manis" cibir Yoongi.

" e-eh?! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?!" Yoongi panik sendiri di tempatnya. Dari matanya yang Ia pakai sekarang ini Junhoe terlihat akan menciumnya -ralat- mencium Jinhwan.

" ANDWAEEE!" Yoongi berlari secepat yang Ia bisa. Duh, kaki cepatlah! Kenapa kakinya pendek sih?! Kan lama jadinya..

Di saat yang bersamaan Jimin mulai merasakan dirinya tersulut. Tidak, Yoongi hanya miliknya sampai kapanpun! Ia takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Yoonginya, tanpa terkecuali Junhoe.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya penuh emosi menuju Yoongi dan Junhoe.

BRUGGH!

" AWW..! eommaa~" rengek Yoongi kesakitan karena dirinya terhempas di tanah tiba-tiba. Dan terimakasih karena suara berisik itu dua sosok yang ada di ujung sana tak jadi berciuman. Yoongi mendesah lega.

Tapi Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau di depannya tiba-tiba ada pohon, Ia yakin tak melihat pohon di depannya tadi.

Ingin meyakinkan penglihatannya, Yoongi mulai menyipitkan mata. Eng.., itu bukan pohon. Tapi manusia.

" gwenchana?"

Dan Yoongi mendadak bisu, seharusnya Ia marah dan mengumpati orang ini. Tapi suara itu Yoongi sangat kenal, dia Jimin..Park Jimin. Seseorang yang sangat ingin Yoongi hindari.

Yoongi langsung berdiri tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan di depannya. Ia berniat pergi karena moodnya melabrak Junhoe tiba-tiba menghilang.

" chamkamaneyo!"

Yoongi menoleh malas, " mwo?"

Jimin sempat terkejut dengan jawaban ketus itu. Jimin pernah melihat orang ini di televisi, ah.. sikapnya buruk sekali. (hei Jimin, dia kekasihmu sendiri kau tahu)

" apa kau tak apa?"

" hm, aku pergi sekarang"

" tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yoongi tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia kembali menoleh dan sepenuhnya membalik badannya. Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah Junhoe dan kekasihnya ngomong-ngomong.

" kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka? Jika iya katakan padaku"

Yoongi menangkap nada serius dari Jimin. Ah, dasar bocah gila.

" kenapa kau ingin tahu begitu?"

Jimin menahan nafasnya yang memburu marah. Ia kemudian menatap lagi pada Yoongi.

" dia, Min Yoongi. Kekasihku.., tapi justru bermesraan dengan orang lain-"

" SIAPA YANG KEKASIHMU, HAH?! SUDAH KUBILANG PUTUS YA PUTUS, KERAS KEPALA SEKALI! KAU-" Yoongi segera menghentikan aksi menyalaknya. Ia kelepasan, dan lihatlah wajah terkejut Park bodoh Jimin itu.

" shit.." desis Yoongi lirih sebelum pergi begitu saja. Tapi Jimin dengan cepat mengejar dan mendapatkan namja itu kembali. Yoongi mengerang kesal karena Jimin dengan mudah menghentikannya.

" Yoongi hyung?" mata tajam itu menatapnya rindu dan khawatir.

" aku bukan Yoongi" dengan cepat Ia meloloskan diri dari Jimin dan berlari meninggalkan taman.

" Yoongi-"

" MIN YOONGI, BERHENTI!"

Panggilan Jimin terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang, Goo Junhoe. Orang ini lagi, Jimin benar-benar dibuat meradang hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Yoongi berhenti di tempatnya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

" selesaikan masalah kalian dan jelaskan semuanya"

Lama tak ada jawaban, Yoongi dengan berat hati kembali pada Jimin. Ia mendorong bahu namja itu kasar, " untuk apa kau kemari, pulang sana!"

Yoongi kemudian meraih lengan Jinhwan dan menariknya menjauh.

" beri kami waktu untuk bicara pribadi. Junhoe-ya"

Junhoe mengangguk, sementara Jimin masih dengan wajah kaku berusaha meraih seseorang yang meneriakinya tadi. Ia yakin itu Yoongi-nya, tapi..

" jangan hyung, biarkan mereka. Kita tunggu di sini"

.

.

Keduanya masih diam dan saling tatap. Meneliti wajah mereka masing-masing yang terasa begitu ugh, lucu sekali!

" aku seperti bercermin, aku tidak percaya ini" gumam Yoongi.

" ah! ..maaf, aku diam-diam mengikuti Junhoe" Yoongi berujar dengan wajah datarnya.

Jinhwan mengangguk paham, " gwenchana, Jimin juga mengikutiku ternyata"

Yoongi merengut kesal, " jangan bicarakan bocah itu."

Jinhwan terkikik geli, Yoongi ini ternyata orangnya seperti ini toh. Pantas saja member BTS menatap Jinhwan aneh, ternyata Jinhwan salah memainkan perannya.

" aku merasa hebat melihat diriku yang berani sepertimu hyung, ini menyenangkan" ujar Jinhwan.

" tentu saja! Aku juga senang menjadi dirimu, tapi aku tak bisa sebaik dirimu"

" aku juga tak bisa sehebat dirimu, emm..mari kita bicarakan tentang itu"

Yoongi menatap bingung pada Jinhwan, ah.. itu wajah bingung seorang Min Yoongi.

" yak, jangan tunjukan wajahku yang seperti itu. Menggelikan"

Jinhwan menghela nafas, " mianhae.."

" eng…tidak-tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Kau tak sengaja melakukannya.. kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jinhwan menggeleng lemah. Yoongi meremas rambutnya frustasi.

" apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kita bertukar. Ah! Iya, pasti ada sesuatu sebelum ini terjadi!" Yoongi mengoceh asal.

Jinhwan akan membuka mulutnya tapi Yoongi segera berteriak.

" tidak-tidak! Jangan mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu!" sungut Yoongi.

Jinhwan pun merasakan pipinya memanas malu. Itu adalah saat Ia dan Junhoe bercinta. Sedetik kemudian Jinhwan balas menatap meminta penjelasan pada Yoongi.

" tapi, aku tak melakukan apapun Jinanie.. aku langsung tidur!"

" ya.., dan aku terbangun di pelukan Park Jimin"

Yoongi melotot mendengar sahutan Jinhwan, jadi Park sialan itu menidurinya diam-diam?!

" a-apa?!"

Jinhwan menangkap raut marah pada wajahnya sendiri, aduh lucunya melihat Yoongi marah dengan wajah Jihwan.

" tidak, Jimin tidak melakukan apapun. Begitu kata Jimin, aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya"

Yoongi menatap bersalah pada Jinhwan, " maafkan Jimin, Ia pasti tidak melakukan apapun kok"

" jadi kita bertukar karena kita bersentuhan dengan kekasih kita?"

" aku bukan kekasihnya Jimin!" omel Yoongi lagi.

Jinhwan mengurut dahinya, ah Yoongi sangat keras kepala seperti Junhoe.

" hyung, jadi.." Jinhwan berucap pelan dan hati-hati.

" hmm…?" Yoongi ikutan gugup mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Jinhwan.

"..kita bisa kembali setelah bersentuhan dengan kekasih kita lagi-"

" MWO?! KIM JINHWAN JANGAN GILA!"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Park Byun Soo, GitARMY, MY Yeon, park soohee, turtlegyuu, junhwan, syub0393, mysuga, nali namjoon, INDRIARMY, Guest, vkris, imnobody95, fietry spiertuxzz. yang **sabar sama reviewnya banyakin**. karena **mendekati** **NC,** aku mau bikin **target review**. **BIAR KAPOK YANG GAK MAU REVIEW#ketawasambilnyanyiRhythmTa.** udah ah, jangan kapok and **LET'S GET DUMB.**

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	8. Chapter 8

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin dan Junhoe masih saling diam dan duduk di masing-masing ujung bangku taman. Jimin benar-benar diam dan Ia marah. Tapi Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Yoongi masih saja marah padanya.

" Jimin hyung?"

Jimin hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya. Junhoe memang tampan sih.. dan sial! Junhoe itu tinggi, tak seperti dirinya.

" perlu kujelaskan sesuatu? Yoongi itu-"

" aku sudah tahu, "

" sudut pandang kita berbeda, Yoongi-mu ada di tubuh kekasihku dan sebaliknya"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jadi benar ya perkiraannya tadi?

" aku juga terkejut saat mengetahui hal itu, Yoongi yang memastikannya padaku. Sebelumnya aku menganggap bahwa itu hanya candaan"

Jimin mulai tertarik dan ingin membalas perkataan Junhoe, tapi ego nya tinggi sekali. Ia mana sudi berbicara dengan Junhoe.

Padahal kan yang ada di tubuh Yoongi bukanlah Yoongi. Untuk apa Jimin marah segala?

Junhoe yang mendapati Jimin hanya diam saja lantas menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Ia punya ide untuk memanas-manasi Park bocah Jimin ini, begitu Yoongi menyebutnya.

" ahh.., padahal aku begitu menikmati saat beberapa kali menyiksanya. Tapi ternyata dia bukan kekasihku, sayang sekali"

" apa?!" tuh kan, Jimin kepancing.

" wow, santai hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia Min Yoongi-mu, aku hanya menyalurkan hasratku saja"

Jimin kembali mengepalkan tangannya, tapi Ia tetap menahannya dan mencoba memahami posisi Junhoe. Tapi kan..

" kau kenapa Jimin hyung?"

" i-itu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jimin mulai tidak fokus, otaknya memikirkan berbagai hal buruk yang mungkin Junhoe lakukan pada Yoongi-nya.

" yah~, seperti yang kau pikirkan" jawab Junhoe enteng, seolah tahu apa yang Jimin pikirkan.

' seperti yang kupikirkan..?' batin Jimin.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

Jimin sontak meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil berteriak heboh. Junhoe sampai tertawa diam-diam melihat tingkah Jimin yang sebelas duabelas dengan Bobby.

" aaa..! Yoongi hyung-ku, Yoongi-kuuu! Andwaeee!"

Bocah itu berlarian tak jelas dengan wajah paniknya, " Yoongi-kuuuuu..!"

PLAK!

Jimin mengentikan teriakannya, Yoongi sudah kembali dan memukul kepalanya keras.

" diam kau Park, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?!" Yoongi yang masih terjebak di dalam tubuh Jinhwan itu meneriaki Jimin sakartik.

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik sebelum Jinhwan berujar, " kita sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya, tapi ini entah akan berhasil atau tidak"

Junhoe dan Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti.

" nanti saja kita jelaskan di jalan, sekarang kau ambilah beberapa barangmu" suruh Yoongi pada Junhoe dan Jinhwan.

" untuk apa?"

" kalian menginap di dorm BTS malam ini" jawab Yoongi lagi.

" MWO?!" teriak Jimin dan Junhoe bersamaan.

.

" tunggu, Jinan hyung.. kau di sini saja. Nanti kalau kau ikut ke dorm bersamaku yang lain bisa curiga.."

Yoongi merasakan firasat buruk akan kalimat Junhoe, " Yoongi hyung~"

Tuh kan..

" shirreo! Kau ambil sendiri sana!"

" temani dong.., takut gelapp" kalimat Junhoe yang manja, ingin sekali Yoongi membuang bocah ini ke laut.

" Jinanie.., pacarmu nih!" adu Yoongi.

" tak apa hyung, temani saja" Jinhwan menahan tawanya.

Dan Yoongi hanya pasrah mengikuti ke arah Junhoe menariknya riang gembira. Junhoe senang sekali karena mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menjahili Yoongi.

Sempat menatap sendu pada Yoongi, Jimin mulai tenang. Karena Yoongi akan segera kembali ke BTS.. eum, ke pelukan Park Jimin tepatnya.

" Jimin-ah, maafkan aku.. karena telah berbohong padamu dan semuanya"

Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan punggung kedua anak iKON yang semakin menjauh. Ngomong-ngomong Jimin baru ingat kalau mereka ini iKON. Kemana saja Ia tadi?

.

.

Yoongi berjalan duluan dengan Junhoe yang mengekor di belakangnya sambil membawa dua tas ransel.

" tunggu hyung!"

" tumben panggil hyung" sewot Yoongi.

" gak jadi deh" Junhoe sewot juga, duh Jinhwan tertawa sendiri melihat Yoongi dan Junhoe. Sifat mereka sungguh mirip.

" ayo kita berangkat"

Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng heran dengan Yoongi. Si pendek itu berjalan mendahului ketiga pemuda yang lain yang masih mematung di bangku taman.

" Jinanie.., ayo! Biarkan dua bocah jelek itu"

Twitch!

Jimin dan Junhoe mendadak geram karena dikatai jelek. Jinhwan juga langsung menyusul Yoongi tanpa mempedulikan dua bocah yang sedang marah itu.

.

.

Mereka menaiki bus yang kebetulan sangat sepi, yah.. saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Yoongi menarik Jinhwan agar duduk di sampingnya, dengan sedikit bumbu pertengkaran dengan si pemilik namja itu pastinya.

 _Flashback_

 _Sesaat setelah mereka memasuki bus sial itu, Yoongi langsung menarik Jinhwan duduk bersamanya. Dan hal itu tentu saja mengundang protes dari Junhoe dan juga Jimin._

" _Min Yoongi!"_

 _Yoongi melebarkan matanya kaget, kenapa dua bocah ini kompak meneriakinya?_

" _waeee?! Aku melakukannya agar kau berhenti bermesraan dengan tubuhku! Kau juga Park!" teriak Yoongi dengan nada annoying, ala-ala Cheon Song Yi dalam drama kesukaan Yoongi._

" _kenapa kau duduk dengan Jinhwan?! Nih ada Jimin!"_

" _YA!" Jimin menyalak marah pada kalimat Junhoe._

" _aku malas!" sungut Yoongi._

 _Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan Yoongi bersama Jinhwan, sementara Junhoe dengan tidak bahagianya duduk sendiri, begitu pula Jimin. Mereka masih belum mau akur._

 _End of flashback_

Mereka telah sampai, Yoongi dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu dorm BTS berniat memasukkan _password code._ Tapi niat itu Ia urungkan saat mengetahui adanya sosok lain selain anggota BTS, Junhoe-Jinhwan.

" kau mundur sedikit!" tunjuk Yoongi pada Junhoe.

Dengan tubuh kecilnya Yoongi menutupi papan _password_ itu lalu menekan beberapa digit.

Ting!

Pintu terbuka dengan decakan kagum dari bibir tebal Jimin. Namja itu benar-benar Min Yoongi.

" masuklah.., maaf tak seperti di tempat kalian"

.

Mereka berempat masuk dengan waspada, meski di jam seperti ini tak jarang beberapa member BTS masih membuka mata dan batinnya.

" Jimin Yoongi? Darimana saja kalian?!" tanya Namjoon marah, tapi Ia berbisik pelan. Takut mengganggu yang lain.

" dari luar" jawab Yoongi singkat. Sontak saja Namjoon membulatkan matanya, tambah jelek saja leader kita ini.

" OMO! Kau,.. Jinhwan?" tanya Namjoon memastikan, Ia teringat seminggu yang lalu Yoongi pernah menunjukkan profil orang ini.

" neeee" jawab Yoongi malas disertai senyuman paksa. Namjoon kembali membulatkan matanya, kenapa Jimin dan Yoongi membawa orang lain ke dorm?!

" ini siapa lagi?!" Namjoon mulai panik.

" biar kujelaskan. Dia Goo Junhoe, iKON. Dan yang sedang berbicara ini kau sudah tau Namjoon-ah"

" YAK! Kenapa kau menyebutku begitu, tak sopan!"

Teriakan Namjoon membuat semua member BTS mulai berhambur keluar dengan wajah mengantuk mereka masing-masing.

" aku Yoongi"

Bukan hanya Namjoon, kini semuanya membulatkan mata dan mulutnya sekaligus.

" JANGNANEE?!"

.

.

Namjoon masih meneliti raut wajah empat orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dari matanya tampak Jimin yang menatapi Jinhwan, Jinhwan dengan wajah datarnya, Junhoe juga dengan wajah datarnya, dan yang terakhir Yoongi masih memilin ujung kausnya gugup.

" bisa kalian jelaskan?"

" maafkan aku Namjoon-ssi, aku adalah Jinhwan yang sebenarnya"

Ok, tampar Namjoon sekarang. Yoongi dengan wajah innocent berkata bahwa Ia adalah Kim Jinhwan.

" itu benar, dan aku Yoongi. Kami tak sengaja bertukar roh, entah kenapa."

Seseorang tolong bantu Namjoon meluruskan otaknya, ini dia atau Yoongi yang tidak waras?

" ok, ok! Mulailah dari awal"

Junhoe mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia mengambil nafas lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

" jadi, entah karena apa seminggu yang lalu roh mereka tertukar. Jinhwan ada di tubuh Yoongi dan juga sebaliknya. Kami datang kemari ingin menyelesaikannya segera"

Yoongi mencibir, kenapa Junhoe yang jadi pahlawan di sini?

" em, iya Mon-hyung. Tolong ijinkan kami.." mohon Jimin.

" eugh, jadi ini penyebab Yoongi berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya?"

Jinhwan mengangguki pertanyaan Jin.

" lalu bagaimana caranya kalian bisa kemari? Maksudku apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Hoseok mulai tertarik.

" … Namjoon-ah. Kami ingin meminjam dorm untuk.., eungg" Yoongi duduk gelisah.

" kami bisa kembali lagi jika saling berhubungan dengan pasangan kami, jadi-umpp!"

Yoongi buru-buru membekap mulut jujur Jinhwan, kenapa bicaranya vulgar sekali anak ini?!

" a-apa?" tanya Taehyung _blank._ Di sampingnya Jungkook masih tertidur lelap bersandarkan Hoseok.

" bukan apa-apa Tae, tidurlah lagi. Hum?" alih Jin sambil mengusak rambut Taehyung lembut. Setelah memastikan Taehyung kembali tertidur, pembicaraan kembali berlanjut.

Namjoon mengangguk paham, " kalian pilih kamar yang mana? Silakan"

Yoongi _jawdrop_ mendengar respon santai dari Namjoon. Gaya bicaranya saja sudah seperti receptionist handal.

Junhoe dan Jimin tersenyum diam-diam, jadi ini yang dibicarakan dua uke mereka? Hmm, kelihatannya menarik.

" aku mau kamar yang- AW!" Junhoe mengusap kakinya yang berdenyut sakit. Jinhwan dengan sengaja menginjak kakinya 'pelan'.

" terserah padamu Namjoon-ssi, maaf kami kemari karena dorm kami berdampingan dengan dorm sunbae-sunbae.., kami takut terjadi sesuatu"

" ya ya, jangan mempermasalahkan itu. Kalian ke kamar Yoongi dan Jin saja"

" APA?! Kenapa kamarku?!" protes Yoongi.

" berhenti menyalak Yoongi, ini masalahmu. Kau yang harus menanggungnya" final Namjoon. Yoongi mencebik di tempatnya.

" aku di kamarmu ya Mon-hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan _puppy eyes_.

" YAK! Kenapa kamarku?!"

" karena kau leader-nya, ini masalahmu juga" final Jimin, dengan ekspresi bocahnya yang hilang entah kemana.

Yoongi tertawa dalam hati, rasakan itu Kim Namjoon.

" sebelum kalian memulainya, bolehkah kami menyimpan namja cantik kami ke kamar?" tanya Hoseok datar, merasa iri mungkin.

" ah iya, silakan. Sekali lagi terimakasih.." ucap Jinhwan dengan senyumnya.

" nah, ayo" Jimin semangat menarik lengan Yoongi yang berada di tubuh Jinhwan.

" tunggu!" kalimat Namjoon menghentikan Jimin.

Jimin menoleh tak suka, apalagi sekarang?

" kalian bilang bersentuhan dengan pasangan masing-masing, kan?"

Oh my, ingatkan Jimin untuk menyantet leadernya setelah ini. Jadi maksudnya Junhoe harus menyentuh Yoongi-nya lagi, begitu?!

" ah iya," Junhoe tampaknya sudah sadar.

Ia kemudian beranjak mendekati tubuh Yoongi dan berbisik pelan, " maaf ya, tolong mengertilah"

Jinhwan mengangguk dan tersenyum, lagipula yang disentuh Junhoe kan tetap tubuh Jinhwan sendiri.

Jimin yang melihatnya mulai menggertak, " apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi-ku?!"

Yoongi langsung menoyor kepala Jimin dan melepaskan genggaman Jimin dari lengannya.

" kau bilang apa tadi?! Lagipula yang dia sentuh itu kan tubuhnya Jinhwan, kau tak perlu heboh bodoh!"

Jimin mengerjab polos, ah iya. Benar juga.., tapi kan yang merasakan sentuhan Junhoe nanti tetap saja Yoongi!

" h-hyung.." protes Jimin.

" aish, apa?!" gertak Yoongi.

" saranghae.., mianhae"

Yoongi mengabaikan Jimin begitu saja dan beralih pada Jinhwan. Ia juga meminta ijin pada Jinhwan, supaya tidak ada salah paham di sini. Jinhwan hanya mengangguki perkataan Yoongi sambil sesekali menatap wajah sedih Jimin. Kenapa Yoongi bisa sejahat ini pada Jimin, apakah masalah mereka memang berat?

" bicaralah sesuatu pada Jimin, kasihan dia hyung.." pinta Jinhwan. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman.

Selanjutnya Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan kecanggungan itu, dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Padahal Ia baru bisa melupakan Jimin, kenapa pemuda itu justru muncul lagi?

.

.

Junhoe menutup pintu lalu menyusul Yoongi yang terlebih dulu duduk di tepi ranjang. Wajah itu tampaknya sedang sedih, Junhoe jadi agak tak tega.

" kau kenapa lagi, seharusnya tadi kau katakan kalau kau juga mencintainya kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng, " lupakan itu"

Junhoe meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia jujur sangat merindukan Jinhwan, tapi dia juga ingat kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Yoongi.

" jangan memendamnya terus, suatu saat entah itu cepat atau lambat kau harus mengatakannya. Tidak selamanya Jimin bisa menunggumu.."

Yoongi menatap Junhoe penuh tanya, " aku yang tak bisa menunggunya…, aku!"

Dan Yoongi menangis lagi. Oh ayolah, biarkan Junhoe menyentuh tubuh Jinhwan dengan tenang.

" em, maaf. Tapi sebaiknya kau lanjutkan menangismu nanti, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Ting!

'a-apa maksud Junhoe?'

" kau tahu, Namjoon hyung sudah mengijinkan kita jadi bisakah kita mulai sekarang? Aku tidak akan kasar"

" YAK!" Yoongi tiba-tiba panik, Ia takut! Ia mendapat kesan buruk saat pertama kali bertemu Junhoe. Dengan cepat Ia berdiri dan berusaha meraih pintu.

" aww.., takut ya? Hahaha"

Ya Tuhan, Yoongi semakin merinding. Apalagi saat pintunya terkunci, astaga.

" ayolah aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan main kasar, kau property Park Jimin"

" DIAM!" murka Yoongi, namun rasa takutnya tak mau berkurang juga. Jjinja..

" hei, dengarkan aku dulu.." ujar Junhoe lembut. Entahlah, yang Ia tahu cara menakhlukan Yoongi adalah dengan kelembutan. Karena jelas sekali kalau kau balas menyalak, maka Yoongi tak akan tinggal diam.

Yoongi masih bernafas pendek-pendek mewaspadai Junhoe. Ia sudah mulai kenal dengan tabiat ular bocah besar yang memegang tangannya kini.

" duduklah dulu.."

Junhoe menyeringai dalam hati, ternyata Yoongi bisa menurut juga. Mereka kini sudah duduk di ranjang dan Junhoe dengan mudah menempatkan Yoongi berbaring di tengah-tengah.

" aku minta maaf, ok?"

Yoongi mengerjab bingung, tapi Ia tetap mengangguk. Menurutnya Junhoe memang banyak dosa kepadanya.

" sekarang kumohon tenanglah, hitung sampai tiga. Satu.."

Yoongi menyipit tak mengerti, " d-dua..?"

Cuph!

" nnggh!"

' _Jimin! Tolong aku.., Jimiin! Hiks..'_

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : hyeyesu28, GitARMY, Hantu Just In, GustiAyuArie, park soohee, Jinan bogel, INDRIARMY, fietrifsy dpirtus, mysuga, vkris, turtlegyuu imnobody95, MixYoonFm, LayChen Love Love, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, junhwan. **HAPPY BORNDAY, MINSYUGA** Lari dulu aah#yangnungguinNCpadamarah and **LET'S GET DUMB.**

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	9. Chapter 9

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARN. Sebelum membaca chap 9 dihimbau untuk membaca chap 8 karena bagian cerita sudah dipost ulang. mian ya sudah bikin semuanya marah dan ngira itu typo. padahal SAYA SENGAJA. :D happy read**_

Jimin menuntun Jinhwan memasuki kamar dengan canggung. Ia agak malu sebenarnya, karena selama ini ternyata Ia bermanja dan cemburu pada Jinhwan.

" eung,.." Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

" hyung.., apa yang harus kulakukan?" gugup Jimin.

Jinhwan yang juga sama gugupnya malah menggeleng bodoh. Ia juga canggung dengan Jimin, apalagi dengan suara berisik kecil dari kamar sebelah.

" aku tak berniat apapun, tapi.. aku ingin Yoongi-hyung segera kembali. Hyung juga berfikir seperti itu kan?" jelas Jimin yang diangguki Jinhwan.

" sebelumnya, aku minta maaf Jinhwan hyung.."

Jinhwan mengangguk lagi, Ia merasakan Jimin mulai mendekatinya dan menuntunnya menaiki bed. Jantung Jinhwan berdetak kencang, Ia tak seharusnya gugup sekarang. Jimin adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukannya lembut seperti ini, tapi Jinhwan lebih menyukai cara Junhoe. Ia benar-benar merindukan Junhoe.

Melihat raut Jinhwan yang menahan nafasnya dan menutup erat matanya, membuat Jimin kembali memundurkan tubuhnya.

" hyung.., aku langsung ke intinya saja"

What?!

" Park Jimin! Kau-"

" sstt.., aku tidak akan melakukan apapun hyung. Hanya menyentuhmu saja.., anggaplah kalau kau adalah Min Yoongi atau lihat aku sebagai kekasihmu. Dan semuanya pasti baik-baik saja"

Jinhwan menstabilkan deru nafasnya, Ia paham betul apa yang dimaksud Jimin. Tapi Ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau Ia takut berbuat lebih, maka Junhoe akan marah padanya. Ia tak bisa menjadi Min Yoongi!

Jimin mulai merangkak naik dan menyingkap sedikit kaus yang dikenakan Jinhwan. Pemuda yang ada di bawah Jimin kembali menutup matanya erat.

' Junhoe-yaa.., kumohon!'

SLAP!

Hanya sedetik untuk Jinhwan merasakan seseorang tengah menciumnya dalam. Seingatnya tadi Ia masih berbaring dengan Jimin yang mengecupi perutnya.

Sesaat matanya terbuka, Jinhwan pun tersenyum.

Merasakan partner galaknya menggerakan bibir dalam ciuman mereka, Junhoe mulai menghentikan ciuman paksanya. Dan- oh, seorang Min Yoongi tersenyum?

" Yoongi-ya, gwenchana?"

" ige naya.., Kim Jinhwan"

Junhoe melotot di tempatnya, benarkah?! Kim Jinhwan?!

Junhoe langsung duduk dan menyeret Jinhwan ikut duduk. Ia menatap lekat namja cantik yang dirindukannya setiap hari ini.

" Jinan hyung?"

" iya, Junhoe tampan"

" astaga, kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?!"

" apa Yoongi hyung rela menyebutmu tampan padahal kau jelek?"

Junhoe mencubit gemas bibir Jinhwan, " belajar darimana kalimat menghinamu itu?"

" dari Yoongi-hyung!" jawab Jinhwan bersemangat.

Dari caranya berbicara, caranya menatap Junhoe, caranya tersenyum pemuda ini memang benar-benar Jinhwan. Tapi Junhoe ingin memastikan satu hal lagi yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua, Ia dan Jinhwan.

" kapan pertama kali kita having sex?" wajah Junhoe terkesan mesum.

" pertanyaan macam apa itu, kau tak percaya padaku?!"

" aku hanya tak mau salah lagi. Ayo jawab!"

Jinhwan merasakan wajahnya memanas sampai ke telinganya.

" saat ulang tahunmu ke 17, itu waktu-"

" cukup, kau memang Jinan hyung"

Jinhwan tersenyum lagi, lebar dan cantik. " kau masih ragu?"

Junhoe menggeleng dan menarik Jinhwan ke dalam pelukkannya.

" kalau begitu aku bisa melanjutkannya tanpa ragu lagi"

" hei! Aku sudah kembali dan seharusnya kita tahu apakah Yoongi-hyung juga sudah kembali!"

Junhoe menggeleng dengan wajah dinginnya, " jangan banyak alasan"

Jinhwan menelan ludahnya paksa, Goo Junhoenya telah kembali. Seminggu di BTS membuatnya melupakan betapa menuntutnya seorang Goo Junhoe bila sedang memiliki kemauan.

.

.

Jimin merasakan tubuh itu menegang, Jimin untuk kesekain kalinya bangkit. Ia merasa sangat brengsek berlaku seperti ini pada orang lain.

" ..hyung, aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Ia mendesah frustasi, masih mempertahankan rasa sopannya pada Jinhwan.

Selanjutnya Jimin merasakan Jinhwan memeluknya erat disertai desisan ketakutan. Bibir tipis itu berkali-kali menyebut nama Jimin, membuat si pemilik nama mendesah takut.

" Jinhwan hyung, kau kenapa?"

" j-Jimin! Hiks.., aku- hiks!"

Ok, Jimin sudah tidak tahan. Jinhwan mulai terisak dan Jimin semakin bersalah saja. Ya Tuhan, ampuni Jimin karena menyakiti paksa milik orang lain.. tapi Jimin tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

" mian, mian hyung. Aku berhenti ok? Jangan dipaksakan.., tenanglah" Jimin mulai membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap pucuk kepala Jinhwan, berusaha menenangkan.

Dirasa mulai tenang, Jimin berbisik pelan, " maafkan aku, maaf hyung.."

" Jimiinn..,"

Sekarang Jimin justru merasa ini bukan Jinhwan. Mana mungkin Jinhwan memanggil namanya sampai seperti ini? Seharusnya kan menyebut nama Junhoe seperti saat Jinhwan ketakutan dulu.

" …Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin pelan dan ragu. Ia tak mendapati respon apapun kecuali sebuah anggukan dan pelukan yang semakin erat.

" ..Jimin-hiks! Aku takuut!"

Jimin merasa hatinya nyeri mendengar Yoongi menangis seperti ini. Ia tak bisa menjaga Yoongi dengan baik.

" Yoongi hyung.., Min Yoongi dengarkan aku.. aku di sini, jadi jangan takut. Aku bersamamu"

Yoongi mengusapkan wajahnya pada bahu Jimin lalu mengangguk lagi.

Jimin menurunkan tubuh Yoongi untuk kembali berbaring, dan itu sontak membuat Yoongi kembali berjengit takut.

" sshh, kita tidur sekarang. Jangan memikirkan hal lain, ok?"

Nafas tak beraturan masih keluar dari bibir Yoongi, Jimin jadi gemas untuk menciumnya. Eh, maksudnya memeluknya.

" sudah hyung.., tenanglah."

Yoongi merengek sambil mendekat ke arah Jimin, mencari kehangatan lebih. Jimin mau tak mau tersenyum, sifat tersembunyi yang Ia suka dari Yoongi.

Jimin langsung menggumamkan sebuah _lullaby_ untuk Yoongi. Kebiasaan yang selalu Ia lakukan kala kekasihnya tak bisa tidur. Dan benar saja, Yoongi perlahan bernafas normal dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

" Jiminn.."

" hm?"

" Jiminn"

" iya.."

" ugh, temani aku.."

Jimin terkikik geli, " ne, aku akan menemanimu"

.

.

.

Jin dan Hoseok keluar kamar dengan membawa sekeping VCD. Setelah memakaikan headset pada kekasih mereka, maka mulai terdengar desahan ero. Yah, dari tamu tak diundang mereka.

" Namjoon-ah, ayo kita nonton film horor saja. Malam ini kita tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak!" tawar Jin bahagia, berlawanan dengan wajah pucat Hoseok. Jujur, Ia sangat takut hantu _man._

" SETUJU!"

.

.

Yoongi bergerak gusar dalam pelukan Jimin, Ia pikir kamar kedap suara tak cukup membendung teriakan Jinhwan. Ini membuatnya tak bisa tidur, apalagi ini sudah menjelang pukul 3 pagi.

" waeyo hyung?"

Yoongi berjengit ringan, ternyata Jimin belum tidur?

" ani." Yoongi kembali menggunakan nada dinginnya.

Jimin tahu, Yoongi masih marah padanya. Bahkan Jimin sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Apakah karena Jimin melupakan janjinya? Mungkinkah hal sekecil itu?

Yoongi menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauhi Jimin, Ia merasa canggung. Jimin yang merasakan kekosongan di pelukannya lantas tersenyum getir. Ia tak bisa juga memaksa Yoongi sekarang, waktunya belum tepat.

" hyung, kumohon padamu. Katakan apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku?"

" .., aniya. Aku tidak-"

Mendadak kalimat Yoongi terpotong dengan erangan Junhoe yang, Yoongi tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Jimin juga terdiam, Ia merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai memberontak tak terima. Oh, bertahanlah Jimin kecil.

" hyung-"

Grepp

Yoongi tak bisa lagi menahan rasa takutnya mendengar suara Junhoe. Ia dengan terpaksa memeluk Jimin dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pelukan hangat Jimin. Biarkan saja untuk malam ini Yoongi egois, Ia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak.

Jimin hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak.

' Jangan bergerak hyung, kau semakin menyiksa adikku di bawah sana.'

" arrgh,.. Jinhwan! Ahh" desahan lega itu lagi.

Yoongi terus menerus menyerukkan kepalanya berharap suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Tapi kenapa justru terdengar semakin jelas saja?! Apakah dinding kamar mereka berlubang?

" j-jimin.., tolong aku. Suara itu menggangguku.." suara Yoongi bergetar takut.

" n-ne, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya.., tenanglah hyung"

Jimin masih memeluk erat Yoongi, membantunya supaya tak mendengar suara yang dimaksud Yoongi. Dan Yoongi yang masih saja gelisah antara senang dan tidak senang menerima perlakuan Jimin.

.

.

Junhoe kembali meraup bibir Jinhwan dan menyesapnya lapar. Ia seperti tak pernah cukup dengan bibir manis itu. Mungkin seminggu menahan nafsunya pada Jinhwan membuat Junhoe agak berbeda malam ini.

" mmh.., Junhoe-ah! Uh~"

Junhoe menyeringai dalam ciumannya, rupanya kekasih cantiknya ini mau juga. Setelah sempat menolak Junhoe dan bersikukuh tidak mau disentuh dengan alasan tidak bisa berjalan esok paginya, akhirnya Jinhwan mengerang pasrah di bawah kendali Junhoe. Entah bagaimana caranya tadi.

Jinhwan membuka matanya perlahan karena Junhoe mendadak menghentikan ciumannya. Mata tajam itu menatap Jinhwan dalam diam. Membuat yang ditatap tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" apakah Jimin menyentuhmu selama kau ada di sini?"

Bola mata Jinhwan bergerak tak beraturan, " t-tidak"

Junhoe mengernyit, " bohong"

Jinhwan terkejut, " aku bersungguh-sungguh!" gugup Jinhwan. Ia jujur, hanya saja suaranya gugup karena saat ini Junhoe seperti mengintimidasinya.

Saling diam, beberapa detik kemudian Junhoe mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Jinhwan sebal, jadi Junhoe mengerjainya begitu?!

" AKH!" Jinhwan merasakan Junhoe kembali menyentaknya. Tangannya meremas kain sprei kusut di sisi kepalanya, sungguh.. Jinhwan tak main-main dengan rasa sakitnya barusan.

" jangan memperlihatkan wajah itu padaku, kau tak boleh marah padaku"

Jinhwan mengangguk dengan patuh. Ia hanya pasrah dan menerima tindakan Junhoe malam ini. Jinhwan hanya berharap, semoga esok Ia masih bisa berjalan.

Tangan Junhoe segera meraih kedua lengan Jinhwan lalu Ia cengkeram lembut di atas bantal. Junhoe hanya tidak mau kegiatannya diganggu, meski Ia tahu sendiri Jinhwan tak akan menghalanginya.

Ia kembali melumat dan menarik belahan bibir merekah Jinhwan bergantian. Merasakannya perlahan dan terburu rindu, ugh..Junhoe tak bisa menghentikan ini.

Jinhwan menggeliat gelisah, tubuhnya terhentak keras berulang kali tapi Ia tak bisa melampiaskannya melalui desahan ataupun genggaman tangannya. Junhoe menguncinya erat.

" ngh.., Junh-mmp! Lepassh..,ahh!"

Junhoe tersenyum, Jinhwan tampak sangat cantik malam ini. Semingggu tidak menyentuh kekasih mungilnya membuat Junhoe begitu gila, mungkin ini yang membuat Jinhwan beribu-ribu lebih menggoda dari biasanya. Karena jika tidak terjadi pertukaran terkutuk ini, setiap hari Jinhwan selalu berakhir di ranjang Junhoe.

" angh~AKH! akh-aah! Junhoe-yaa! AAKH!"

" ugh, _baby_.., terus mendesah!"

Jinhwan menggerakkan kepalanya kacau, mungkin Ia akan segera tiba. Entah yang keberapa kali, padahal pemuda yang menaunginya belum keluar sebanyak itu.

Junhoe menggeram rendah, lubang kekasihnya mencengkeramnya erat. Ia terus mempercepat tusukannya tak perduli Jinhwan akan kesakitan.

" AWH! Junhoe.., akh! ppalihh..!"

.

.

Hoseok menutup matanya erat ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang melapisi. Jin dan Namjoon tampak bersikukuh menulikan pendengaran mereka dari suara samar yang menggugah itu. Mereka tetap menajamkan pandangan dan fokus pada cerita di layar laptop mereka.

Dalam layar itu tampak suasana menghening, dan si pemeran utama mulai berjalan perlahan karena mewaspadai adanya sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Namjoon mulai medekatkan posisi duduknya ke layar dan Jin menambah volume film itu agar Hoseok semakin mengkerut di tempatnya. Jahil juga si tampan Jin ini.

Namjoon yang sebenarnya sudah pernah menonton film ini hanya tersenyum diam-diam. Sebentar lagi hantunya keluar, hitung saja sampai tiga. Satu..

Dua..

Ti-

" AAKH! Goo Junhoe! Aahhh!"

Sontak Namjoon, Jin dan tak lupa Hoseok langsung meremas kepala frustasi. Kenapa suara terkutuk itu harus muncul dan mengalahkan suara hantu yang datang?! Kan tidak seru!

" astaga bocah itu!"

" ahh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

" tapi, kenapa di kamar Namjoon hening sekali?"

" dorm kita kedap suara, Hoseok sayang"

" jangan panggil aku sayang, Namjoon."

" tapi, kalau memang dorm kita kedap suara.. kenapa kamarku bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu?" heran Jin.

.

.

Jinhwan mengerang lelah, Junhoe belum selesai juga dengan urusannya. Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa lagi melayani sang _rebel,_ Ia kelelahan.

Ddrt drrtt

" Argh! Siapa sih?! ..Yoongi?" gerutu Junhoe, Ia dengan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya menggenjot Jinhwan. Padahal sebentar lagi Ia sukses mencapai _high heaven._ Terkutuk kau, Min Yoongi.

' _Goo Junhoe, hentikan suaramu atau minimal pelankan. Yoongi-ku takut mendengarnya. Ps. Jimin'_

Junhoe mendecak kesal, Ia menatap sebentar pada Jinhwan yang berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Senyum miring kembali terlintas di wajah tampan Junhoe. Ia kembali menaungi Jinhwan dan menghajarnya kasar, Ia ingin membuat Yoongi tak bisa tidur. Sekalian saja melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, yang entah karena apa wajah menyalak Jinhwan saat Yoongi masih ada di tubuh kekasihnya tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Junhoe. Ia sungguh tidak menyukai Jinhwan yang melawan padanya.

" AKH! appo! Junhoe-yaaa.., pelannh! Awwh!"

 _Smirk_ Junhoe melebar, Ia jadi senang dan ingin melihat lagi wajah tersiksa Jinhwan. Ia sangat menikmati itu, hitung-hitung balas dendam.

08.55 a.m

Junhoe telah selesai membersihkan tubuh Jinhwan dan memindahnya ke ranjang sebelah. Ia menguap lebar, merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu kembali bergelung dengan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap.

" baegoppa.." adu Junhoe entah pada siapa.

Ting!

Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja, Junhoe mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di ponselnya lalu mengirimnya cepat.

.

.

Yoongi mengucek matanya, ini sudah siang. Tapi Ia baru bisa tidur dua jam yang lalu, salahkan kenapa suara desahan dan erangan anak iKON itu bisa terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

Dengan malas Ia turun dari ranjang. Namun sebelum kakinya bergeser, Ia menemukan kaki lain yang membelitnya hangat. Park Jimin.

Tanpa Ia sadari bibirnya mengulas senyum lembut, Ia menyingkirkan kaki itu perlahan lalu menyelimuti Jimin. Terimakasih karena telah membuat Yoongi tertidur nyenyak, semalam.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan bibirnya langsung mengerucut imut membaca pesan di sana.

' hyung, masakan sesuatu. Aku dan istriku lapar.., kali ini lakukan dengan benar!'

" agh.., Goo Junhoe" desis Yoongi sebal.

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : leejihyun2511, Kang Chaerin, Everyonepiece, yoonminlovers, Jinan bogel, AgustD, imnobody95, Hantu Just In, MixYoonFm, dulumikan, INDRIARMY, junhwan lovers, ash, mysuga, GitARMY, Guest, vkris, fietry spirtuzz, hyeyesu28, park soohee , turtlegyuu, LayChen Love Love, junhwan, Ghost00, Laily591, bananona. **Holla yang nungguin NC(?). Karena review sudah lumayan lah, walau masih kurang tapi saya bangga dengan anak anak sekalian yang mau review lebih dari satu#apaansihniorang_digamparBobby. OIO, kalau kurang hot bacanya sambil hadep kompor aja :D. udah ah, kabur dulu#jogetrumputlautalaNamjoon see you** and **LET'S GET DUMB.**

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	10. Chapter 10

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm back ladies, waha. sapa yang nungguin FF ini sampe lumutan? angkat jari kaki(?) ahaha, special kalo bisa nebak aku update asap paling lambat besok malem. #rider bi laik: ni author ngilang kaya ditelen bumi dateng dateng bawa FF pake diselipin kuis lagi. bunuh aja kali ya?**_

 _ **okay mian untuk ngilangnya, kuisnya? (YANG BISA NEBAK AKU KASIH HADIAH 2 CHAP SEKALIGUS BESOK, KALO GAK YAAA... GAK BISA JANJI#GRIN)**_

 _ **"SIAPA YANG DISALAMIN YOONGI DI MV FIRE?"**_

 _ **and silakan chapter 10 nya.**_

Kalau bukan karena Jinhwan, Yoongi tak akan mau bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan pergi memasak apa yang bahkan Yoongi sendiri tak tahu. Matanya terkadang menutup tak sengaja, membuat pisau yang Ia pegang hampir saja menggores jarinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sayur kimchi dan ramen kuah pedas. Ia pikir makanan ini cocok sekali dengan keadaan kepalanya yang panas, maksudnya dengan cuaca dingin bulan Desember ini.

" ..hyung, kau memasak?"

Yoongi menoleh, Ia menemukan Taehyung sedang memeluk boneka singa besar pemberian Jin. Bocah itu tampak menggemaskan, Yoongi merindukan Taehyung ngomong-ngomong.

" seperti yang kau lihat"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya, Ia lapar. Tapi, apakah makanan berwarna indah ini bisa dimakan?

Tiba-tiba sosok Jimin datang dan mencomoti makanan yang dibuat Yoongi. Sontak saja tangan Yoongi menampik dan memukuli Jimin brutal.

" mandi sana! Jangan sentuh masakanku sebelum kau mandi!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung kabur, sementara itu Jimin berjengit karena bentakan manis Yoongi, alih-alih pergi Ia justru tersenyum lebar. Ingat kalau matanya masih terpejam, Jimin amat sangat tampak mengkhawatirkan. Yoongi merinding melihat Jimin seperti ini.

" Yoongi hyung manis deh, Jimin kangen.." rengek Jimin mulai mendekati Yoongi.

" pergi sana! Atau kau kupukul lagi,eoh?!"

.

Yoongi membangunkan satu persatu member Bangtan untuk ikut sarapan. Ia sebenarnya hanya membangunkan Jungkook, karena Namjoon, Jin dan Hoseok tampaknya masih sadar sejak kemarin malam. Mata mereka tampak merah dengan kelopak mata menghitam.

" eung, kalian baik-baik saja?"

.

.

Semua sudah duduk dan bersiap menyantap makanan mereka. Yoongi kembali mengirim pesan dan menunggu beberapa orang lagi untuk bergabung.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, Junhoe keluar dengan aura tampan, segar, dan menyenangkan. Bahkan semua member tak mengedipkan mata mereka, kecuali Yoongi dan Jimin pastinya. Mereka justru mencibir tak suka, sok sekali Goo Junhoe ini.

" mana Jinhwan?" tanya Yoongi dingin sesaat setelah Junhoe duduk di kursi.

" tidur"

Yoongi langsung bangkit dari duduk tenangnya, Ia menunjuk murka pada Junhoe.

" bawa dia kemari! Dia belum makan dan astaga- Junhoe! Ini sudah siang, cepat!"

Junhoe ikut bangkit dari duduknya, Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi dari wajahnya.

" dia baru saja tidur! Mana tega aku membangunkannya, nanti saja!"

" YAK! Kalau dia sakit bagaimana, sarapan dulu baru nanti tidur lagi!"

" bisakah kalian diam, kami lapar. Sungguh, kami hanya ingin makan" Namjoon bersuara datar.

Yoongi tersenyum canggung, Ia kemudian berjalan tergesa ke kamarnya dan Jin. Junhoe yang melihatnya lantas menyusul Yoongi dan berusaha mencegahnya.

" h-hyung! Yoongi hyung!" protes Jimin. Kenapa sih Yoonginya jadi begitu mencampuri urusan Junhoe?! Kenapa tidak melayani Jimin saja, begitu?

" aku segera kembali! Kalian makanlah dulu. Aish- Junhoe-ya!" teriak Yoongi dari jauh.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak tertarik, Ia langsung saja mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan.

" tunggu!"

Semuanya menghentikan tangan mereka yang hendak menyusul jejak Mon leader. Mereka menatap pada Jungkook, tersangka yang berteriak.

" apakah tadi itu sungguhan Yoongi hyung?"

'Ah ya, benar juga' batin semuanya kecuali..

" dia Yoongi sungguhan" ceplos Namjoon dengan bantuan pemikiran cepat otak pintarnya.

" dia Yoongi-ku, aku sudah mengeceknya semalam" ujar Jimin yang dihadiahi tatapan curiga semua member.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK?!" murka Jin, sebagai hyung tertua dan penyayang adik-adiknya, terutama Yoongi. Tentu saja Jin marah.

" astaga, Jimin! Katakan padaku, bagaimana caramu mengeceknya?" Taehyung ikut menimpali, maklum.. dia sangat menyukai jika Jimin sudah 'anu' sama Yoongi. Yoonmin shipper berat -_-

" aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia sendiri yang mengaku, lagipula dia diam saja saat kupeluk. Berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu kan?"

" lagipula cara bicaranya dan tingkahnya itu Yoongi sekali." Jelas Namjoon.

" aku masih belum yakin.." pikir Hoseok.

Mari tinggalkan mereka yang berdebat tentang siapa sebenarnya yang ada di tubuh Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Jinhwan bergelung hangat di balik selimutnya. Pemuda itu tampak pulas dan rautnya begitu lelah. Yoongi jadi berpresepsi kalau Junhoe sudah menyiksa Jinhwan berlebihan semalam.

" Goo Junhoe! Kau- Jinhwan!" Yoongi bingung sendiri, terlalu banyak umpatan yang berbaris di otaknya namun tak bisa Ia keluarkan. Ia begitu shock, kamarnya sangat berantakan dan itu semua ulah Junhoe!

" astaga, kau apakan Jinhwan.. eoh?! Kenapa dia sampai seperti ini?! Kamarku- ranjangkuuu!" jerit Yoongi frustasi.

Namun Junhoe dengan santainya justru berbaring di samping Jinhwan lalu menutupi kedua telinga kekasihnya itu. Ia ikut memejamkan mata seolah tak mendengar teriakan Yoongi, yang sudah seperti seorang ibu murka karena anaknya diperkosa orang tak jelas.

Yoongi menggeram, Ia dengan cepat berjalan ke sisi ranjangnya lalu menjambak kuat rambut Junhoe.

" AWW!" erang Junhoe kuat.

" bangun dan bawa Jinhwan ikut sarapan!"

Yoongi langsung keluar kamar. Ia sebal dengan Junhoe, kenapa susah sekali diperintah eoh?!

Junhoe masih setia mengumpati Yoongi sambil mengelus rambut kerennya. Kemudian Ia mulai mengecupi wajah Jinhwan, mengucapkan kalimat halus supaya kekasih cantiknya mau terbangun.

" sayang.., ayo bangun"

Jinhwan menggeliat seperti kucing, Ia masih ingin tidur. Tapi, perutnya juga kepalang lapar.. ia terpaksa membuka mata beratnya.

" ..Junh-hh, aku lapar"

Junhoe tersenyum mendapati tingkah manja Jinhwan, Ia dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh kecil itu _brydal style_ membawanya menuju ruang makan.

.

Semua member menghela nafas dan memasang wajah datar mereka. Junhoe dengan santai mendudukkan Jinhwan di samping Yoongi sementara dirinya sendiri di sisi lain Jinhwan.

Yoongi menaruh piringnya yang masih tersisa sedikit nasi. Ia jadi tidak tega melihat Jinhwan yang terduduk dengan sesekali limbung ke samping. Ia nampaknya sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan, tapi Jinhwan juga perlu sarapan.

Yoongi langsung mengambil piring lagi dan menyiapkannya untuk Jinhwan. Ia mulai menyendok sedikit dan mengarahkannya pada kekasih Junhoe di sampingnya.

" Jinanie, ayo makan?"

Dengan mata masih tertutup, Jinhwan refleks membuka mulutnya. Hal itu diterima senang oleh Yoongi, Junhoe yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lega. Ia menempatkan kepala Jinhwan pada bahunya. Setidaknya Ia bisa mengisi perutnya dulu, hehe.

Tak dapat dipungkiri member Bangtan langsung menganga lebar. Mereka terkejut dengan Yoongi yang bisa berbuat baik seperti tadi, dan bagaimana tadi saat menyebut nama Jinanie sungguh membuat mereka mengusap lengan ketakutan.

Yoongi tak ambil pusing dengan itu, Ia hanya perduli dan kasihan pada Jinhwan. Ia masih ingat saat terbangun di dorm iKON dengan keadaan tubuh yang Ia naungi sangat kacau. Sakitnya saja bisa Yoongi rasakan sampai tiga hari lamanya, Ia tahu bagaimana kesalnya menghadapi Junhoe itu.

" duh, serasa lihat keluarga bahagia" bisik Namjoon pelan. Telinga Jimin memanas, apa maksudnya keluarga bahagia, eoh?!

" Jimin, kenapa diam saja?"

Jimin mendadak hilang ingatan saat suara Yoongi memangilnya. Ia seperti tengah berada di taman bunga dengan angin semilir, dengan Yoongi yang berbaring di atasnya sambil tersenyum manis perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jimin dengan man..

" cieeee…! Ada yang perhatian nih!"

..ja. Dan Hoseok merusak segala angan-angan Jimin.

" ah Hobi hyung! Kau menggangguku!"

Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada Jinhwan. Ia hanya terkejut dengan tingkahnya sendiri, kenapa dirinya justru berbalik seperti ini. Yoongi tidak menginginkan ini, Ia masih ingin mendiamkan Jimin.

.

.

" cepat kemasi barangmu, pulang sana" Yoongi berujar dingin.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya, " aku sudah mengemasnya"

Yoongi langsung menjentikkan jarinya ke arah pintu keluar dorm.

" kalau begitu cepatlah, kami sibuk. Oh ya, jaga Jinhwan"

Junhoe mendelik malas, Ia kesulitan menggendong Jinhwan di punggungnya dengan dua tas menggantung di bagian dadanya. Dan Yoongi tanpa belas kasihan mengusirnya tanpa berniat mengantar begitu.

Mereka ini idol grup terkenal, demi Tuhan! Kalau publik tahu Jinhwan tertidur di gendongan Junhoe dengan keadaan seperti itu keluyuran di jalan, apalagi ini masih siang. Apa kata orang?!

" Yoon, kau tidak mengantar mereka?"

Nah, leader pengertian. Junhoe tersenyum remeh pada Yoongi yang mencibir.

" shirreo! Aku tidak peduli padanya, biar saja dia. Dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku begitu?!"

Namjoon mengulum senyum tipis, orang ini memang Yoongi. Junhoe hendak melayangkan protes lagi namun Yoongi dengan cepat beranjak ke kamarnya meninggalkan keramaian di dapur.

" ah, tolong maafkan Yoongi ya. Perlukah kami antar?" tawar Jin ramah.

" aniyo, hyung. Kami pulang sekarang, terimakasih"

.

.

Junhoe mendudukkan Jinhwan di kursi belakang mobil pribadi Bobby. Sebelumnya Ia memang sempat menghubungi hyung-nya itu agar menjemput di dekat dorm BTS.

Sebelum menutup pintunya, Junhoe lantas mengerjap kaget. Ia merasa meninggalkan sesuatu di sana. Ahs! Dasar ceroboh, Junhoe.

" hyung, titip Jinan hyung. Aku akan kembali ke dorm BTS sebentar!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Bobby, Junhoe cepat – cepat berlari kembali.

.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kenapa ada benda menyala di ujung almarinya? Ia merasa tak menaruh lampu di sana.

Ia pun semakin penasaran dan berjinjit berusaha mengambil benda itu. Tangannya mulai keram karena tak juga menggapai sesuatu itu.

Tap

Yoongi mendadak tegang saat dia rasakan sapuan nafas di belakang kepalanya. Aroma maskulin yang Yoongi sangat rindukan, juga..

" Yoongi hyung, ige.." suara yang amat sangat Ia sukai.

Ia hanya menatap tangan Jimin, di sana ada sebuah handycam yang masih menyala. Dengan cepat Ia menyahut benda itu dan berbalik menjauh, ingin mengetahui milik siapa itu.

" hyung.."

Yoongi tetap tak perduli pada suara yang memanggilnya, Ia hanya fokus untuk melihat handycam itu. Namun suara langkah bedebum dari hadapannya membuat Ia terpaksa diam.

" Yoongiyaa..!"

Ia masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Itu, kenapa bisa?

Junhoe sudah berhenti tepat di hadapan Yoongi, tangannya merampas handycam itu tanpa bisa Yoongi memprotes.

" apa?! Benda ini milikku!" ungkap Junhoe, seolah paham arti tatapan meminta penjelasan dari Yoongi.

Yoongi tak membalas, Ia hanya diam menunggu seseorang pergi dari sana. Junhoe yang melihat hal itu langsung saja berbisik menggoda di telinga Yoongi.

" kalian sudah balikan?"

Yoongi dengan cepat menginjaki kaki Junhoe dan menendangnya.

" apa maksudmu, jangan macam-macam!" sergah Yoongi.

Junhoe kembali serius karena Ia tahu Yoongi tak berbohong. Jadi, mereka belum berbaikan? He, memanas-manasi Jimin sedikit tak apa kan?

" terimakasih untuk satu minggu ini, kau memberiku yang terbaik."

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama mendelik tak suka. Apalagi Jimin yang sejak awal sudah cemburu melihat Junhoe, Ia tambah meradang.

" hentikan itu. Pulang dan jangan kembali"

Yoongi tersentak saat telapak tangan Junhoe mulai menyentuh wajahnya.

" jadi begini wajahmu saat marah? _Yeoppeo"_

' Ok, cukup bocah. Jangan berani menyentuh Yoongiku lagi!' geram Jimin. Ia langsung saja melangkah mendekati mereka berdua dan bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya. Junhoe refleks tersenyum miring, orang ini memang berbakat mengompori orang lain rupanya.

Yoongi yang merasakan langkah Jimin di belakangnya lantas mendorong Junhoe menjauh. Ia dengan cepat berbalik dan memeluk Jimin erat. Ia tidak mau ada salah paham di sini.

" Jimin hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu,"

Yoongi terus menahan Jimin dari niatnya menghajar Junhoe. Ia juga bergumam lewat gerak bibirnya pada Junhoe supaya cepat pergi. Ia takut Jimin semakin marah. Setelah memastikan Junhoe pergi dan keluar dari dorm, Yoongi langsung bernafas lega.

Jimin menggeram menahan nafasnya, Ia justru semakin tersulut mengetahui Yoongi seolah membela Junhoe.

" jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini?!"

Jimin meninggikan nadanya pada Yoongi. Pria yang memeluknya itu lalu perlahan melepas pelukannya. Ia sudah pernah mendapat nada seperti ini dari Jimin sebelumnya.

" eopseo."

" kau menyukainya?"

Yoongi menatap terkejut pada Jimin, darimana asalnya pemikiran bodoh itu eoh?!

" ani. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Park"

Yoongi sepenuhnya berbalik hendak meraih pintu namun Jimin dengan cepat menahannya. Tak terasa Ia mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi terlalu kuat.

" kalau begitu katakan. Tentang hubungan kita"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya lelah, Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menjawab tanpa berbalik menatap Jimin.

" eopseo. Tidak ada kata 'kita' mulai sekarang"

Jimin dengan kasar membalikkan tubuh kecil Yoongi. Ia menatap sendu penuh kemarahan pada namja kesayangannya.

" jelaskan padaku, apa alasanmu.."

Yoongi meringis kesakitan merasakan remasan kuat tangan Jimin di kedua bahunya. Jimin memang mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada melembut, tapi Yoongi tak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan ini.

" Jungkook"

Jimin mengerjab bingung.

" ada apa dengan Jungkook? Apa hubungannya"

Yoongi menyesali nada bodoh Jimin yang justru bertanya tentang Jungkook.

Jimin terus diam bersabar menunggu jawaban Yoongi. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun dari namja manis itu.

" …dia menyukaimu. Dan aku tak bisa menahanmu lagi"

" mwo? Tapi-"

" aku sudah bilang aku tak bisa Park! Jungkook dongsaeng yang paling baik dan aku menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bersedih setiap kali Ia melihatmu bersamaku"

Jimin terbelalak, apa-apaan Yoongi ini!

" hyung! Aku bisa mengatakannya pada Jungkook, aku-"

" tidak perlu. Aku juga tahu kau menyukainya, jadi percuma saja aku mengharapkanmu dari dulu. Aku tak akan bisa, Park!"

Jimin merasakan nada Yoongi menyindir padanya. Tapi yang Yoongi katakan sepenuhnya adalah salah. Ia tak pernah menganggap Jungkook lebih dari dongsaengnya.

" jadi sekarang sudah jelas. Aku ingin-"

" tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Jungkook, aku hanya mencintaimu Yoongi! Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu lagi dan percayalah padaku!"

Yoongi merasakan matanya memanas, Ia sudah kesulitan mempercayai Jimin. Ia mulai kehilangan Jimin dari otaknya.

" aku tidak bisa-"

" KAU BISA DAN HARUS MAU!" putus Jimin, Ia menggertak Yoongi yang mulai terisak pelan. Ia tak suka Yoongi menangis.

" Jungkook menyukaimu Jimin, hiks! Dan aku sangat jahat jika tetap mempertahankan perasaan bodohku untukmu. Bahkan aku tahu hal ini-hiks! Kita cukup berteman dan berlaku seperti biasanya saja.."

Jimin membuang wajahnya kesamping. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Yoongi-nya menangis.

" AKU TIDAK MAU! Jungkook sudah bahagia dengan Hobi hyung dan kau tak perlu alasan lagi untuk meninggalkanku!"

" aku juga merasa tak nyaman menjalin hubungan denganmu! Setiap harinya kau selalu-hiks! menyakitiku walau kau tak menyadarinya.. Lagipula tidak profesional jika ada hubungan seperti ini di agency!"

" aku tidak perduli! Jin hyung dan Taehyung saja baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, dan kita juga sudah menjalaninya selama empat tahun! Apa itu masih belum cukup?!"

Yoongi bungkam. Ia tak bisa lagi melontarkan alasan-alasan konyolnya pada Jimin. Ia tahu Ia tak pernah menang berdebat dengan Jimin dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi kali ini Ia yakin akan membuat Jimin kalah untuk pertamakalinya.

" AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASMU YOONGI, TIDAK AKAN!"

" TAPI AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, PARK!"

Jimin berhenti meremas bahu Yoongi. Ia sangat terkejut hingga rasanya Ia sedang bermimpi. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi di otaknya.

" a-apa? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini bersamaku hyung?!"

" semua itu bohong! Aku berbohong! Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyukaimu dan aku justru membencimu!"

Yoongi bernafas terengah setelah melepaskan semua emosinya. Ia menangis keras saat itu juga, perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Dan Jimin lah penyebabnya.

Hanya kalimat dan isak tangis Yoongi. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Jimin kehilangan tenaganya. Ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya dan menatap Yoongi kecewa, marah, sedih, dan terpukul.

' bohong, jadi semua itu hanya bualan mulut manis Yoongi? Jadi selama ini aku tertipu?' batin Jimin miris.

" baiklah jika itu maumu"

Yoongi hanya terus menangis mendengar langkah Jimin menjauh. Bohong jika Ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu. Ia justru mati-matian mencintai Jimin hingga rasanya Ia kesakitan menahan hatinya.

Ia tak kuat melihat Jimin dan Jungkook bermesraan di sekitarnya. Yoongi tak bisa menahan nyeri di hatinya saat mereka sedang asyik tertawa bersama. Dan Yoongi tahu dengan baik Jimin menikmati itu. Tidak seperti saat bersamanya.

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Hantu Just In, Kalsium, junhwan lovers, park soohee, AgustD, hyera, GithaCallie, sungjong297, Everyonepiece, Reny246, yoonminlovers, vkris, INDRIARMY, imnobody95, hyeyesu28, Laily591, jii-chan O3O, kyuminmi, turtlegyuu, Guest, aroeruruu. LET'S GET DUMB.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	11. Chapter 11

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semua member terdiam melihat pertengkaran hebat sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka begitu terkejut karena sekarang mereka tahu apa sekiranya yang menjadi penyebab berakhirnya hubungan Jimin dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap miris Yoongi yang jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Ia juga cemas melihat Jimin yang berlalu keluar dorm begitu saja. Mereka semua hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Termasuk Jungkook yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kamar Yoongi.

Taehyung langsung beranjak mendekati Yoongi lalu memeluknya erat. Ia sungguh tahu kejadian yang menimpa Yoongi. Ia tahu semuanya, karena Ia merupakan sahabat baik Jimin dan otomatis merangkap menjadi teman kekasih Jimin.

" Taee~..hiks maaf! Maafkan akuu.. aku tidak bisa menjaga Jiminn..hiks"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya. Ia tak bisa diam saja melihat Yoongi seperti ini.

Yoongi melepas pelukan Taehyung dan langsung menatap pada Jungkook. Pemuda _bunny_ itu kini tengah menatap Yoongi dengan mata berairnya.

" Jungiie.., maafkan hyung-hiks! Ini bukan salahmuu, ini salah hyung! Hyung-"

Yoongi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Nafasnya sesegukan karena sudah terlalu lama menangis. Ia terlalu lelah, dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di balik Taehyung.

Jin mengisyaratkan semua member untuk bubar dan meninggalkan Yoongi serta Taehyung. Kekasihnya pasti bisa menjaga Yoongi dengan baik.

" kaja.., biarkan Yoongi tenang dulu"

.

.

19.57

Jungkook menatapi lantai dalam diam. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap kejadian hari ini. Mungkin yang dikatakan Yoongi hyung tadi benar, bahwa Jungkook menyukai Jimin. Tapi, entahlah.. Jungkook sendiri tidak yakin.

" Jungkook?"

Ia tersentak dari duduknya ketika menerima panggilan dari Hoseok, pria ceria yang lebih gila dari Park Jimin. Kekasihnya itu masuk perlahan sambil membawa segelas susu dan meletakkannya di meja.

" minumlah dulu,"

Tepat setelah gelas itu berpindah ke meja dari tangan Hoseok, saat itu juga Jungkook memeluknya erat. Hoseok dapat merasakan getaran takut namja itu.

" Jungie? Gwenchana?"

Hoseok bertanya dengan halus, menahan nada khawatirnya untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat, " aku tidak mencintai Jimin! Aku hanya mengaguminya.. Ia yang selalu menurutiku, aku-aku.."

Hoseok tetap diam, Ia menunggu kalimat Jungkook sampai selesai.

" tapi… saranghaeyo Hoseok hyung, kau menang. Kau menang sejak awal,"

" apa maksudmu Jungie?"

" maafkan aku Hoseok hyung..,hiks! Aku dulu sempat menyukai Jimin, tapi di waktu yang sama aku-hiks..juga menyukaimu"

Oh, jadi begitu.

" lalu?"

Mendapati nada tak tertarik dari Hoseok, Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya.

" aku memang menyukai Jimin hyung, tapi sebagai kakakku.., "

" kau yang menang hyung. Dan jangan marah padaku.., jebal hiks!"

Hoseok menahan tawanya, " kau ini apa-apaan Jungie, hyung tak marah. Hyung tahu itu semua."

" eh?" Jungkook memasang tampang bingungnya yang imut.

" ya, si mulut ember yang memberitahuku belum lama ini."

" Tae-hyung?" dan pertanyaan Jungkook mendapati anggukan.

" dia bilang kalau Yoongi itu tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Jimin."

" loh? Tapi kenapa Yoongi hyung tadi bilang dia tidak mencintai Jimin hyung?"

Hoseok yang gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya langsung menegukkan paksa segelas susu hangat itu pada mulut Jungkook.

Setelahnya Ia tertawa karena berhasil membuat kelinci kecilnya tersedak.

" nah, Yoongi itu cemburu"

Masih dengan wajah sebalnya, Jungkook tetap bertanya.

" tapi, kenapa bisa hyung?"

Astaga Jungkook, otakmu lamban sekali.

Hoseok hanya memijit pelipis kepalanya lalu menciumi bibir Jungkook. Membersihkan sisa minuman manis itu sekaligus modus, sedikit.

" sayang~ Yoongi cemburu melihat Jimin denganmu. Apalagi kau juga seolah merespon Jimin"

" tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

" iya sudah, diamlah..kalau Yoongi dengar nanti bisa-bisa dia mengamuk" bisik Hoseok.

" oh iya, bagaimana keadaannya hyung?"

.

.

" kau sudah tidak apa-apa hyung?"

" hmm, aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pergi Tae"

" emm, kau ingin makan hyung? Atau minum?"

" tidak"

Taehyung terdiam menghela nafasnya, Yoongi masih saja diam sejak siang tadi. Dan Taehyung belum mendapatkan jawaban dari kekhawatirannya. Tentang Yoongi yang seenak kepalanya memutus hubungan dengan Jimin.

Sebagai sahabat terdekat Jimin, Taehyung tentu saja marah. Tapi kan Yoongi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah di sini. Taehyung mulai membuka mulutnya sambil menatap serandal rumah yang Ia pakai.

"..hyung, apakah..kau tidak bisa kembali lagi dengan-"

" Tae, kapan Jimin pulang? Ini sudah malam, tolong cari dia atau hubungilah"

Taehyung langsung mendongak dan disuguhi tatapan kosong Yoongi. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin pucat dan matanya menggembung karena lelehan air mata.

" aku sudah mencarinya dan menanyakannya ke teman-temannya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu"

Yoongi mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke Taehyung. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

" apakah kau sudah menelponnya?"

" ya, dan Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di dorm"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Kemana saja bocah itu!?

Ting! Ting!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Taehyung lantas berdiri dan mengambilnya. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

Taehyung menatap sebentar ke arah Yoongi, tampaknya pemuda itu masih betah melamun. Akhirnya dengan berharap bahwa telepon ini dari Jimin, Taehyung menerima panggilan itu.

" yeoboseyo?"

" _yoongi-hyung? Ini aku Jinhwan."_

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Jinhwan siapa ya?

" Tae, siapa itu?"

" eh-oh! Ini, egh.. namanya Jinhwan"

Yoongi menengadahkan tangannya dan Taehyung dengan cepat menyerahkan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya. Merasa perlu privasi lebih, Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar Yoongi.

" ya, Jinanie.."

" _hyung, terimakasih. Apakah kamarmu sudah bersih?hehe. Aku sangat bahagia sudah kembali di tubuhku, bukannya kau juga merasakan hal yang sama hyung?"_

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, " ne.."

" _kau kenapa hyung?"_

" aku tidak apa-apa."

Berikutnya Yoongi mendengar suara berisik sebelum suara Jinan berubah lebih horor.

" _Yoongi hyung, bagaimana tadi?! Apakah aku berhasil memanasi Jimin dan membuat kalian berbaikan?"_ tanya Junhoe antusias.

Yoongi terdiam dan kembali meloloskan air matanya. Tak sengaja sebuah isakan terdengar oleh telinga Junhoe dan Jinhwan.

" _ahh, ternyata tidak ya. Maafkan aku"_ jujur, Yoongi mendengar nada menyesal dari Junhoe.

" tidak, aku justru berterimakasih. Karenamu aku bisa dengan mudah menjelaskannya pada Jimin"

" _kalau kau sudah menjelaskannya kenapa kau malah menangis bodoh? Ouch! Jangan memukulku, sakit hyung~"_

" gwenchana, lebih baik begini Junhoe-ya. Oh ya Jinanie, terimakasih sudah menelponku. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang"

" _nee, kami berharap kalian menemukan jalan yang terbaik. Tolong maafkan Junhoe ya, hyung"_

Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya perlahan. Pandangannya kembali menerawang keluar jendela kamarnya. Sudah semalam ini dan Jimin belum kembali juga sejak tadi siang. Apalagi di luar sana sedang turun hujan.

" kau dimana Jimin?"

.

.

Jin sengaja berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya dan merangkul bahunya lembut. Ia terus diam sambil menatapi wajah sendu itu.

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tae?"

" Jin hyung, siapa yang harus kubela sekarang ini.. Jimin atau Yoongi hyung?"

Jin menghela nafasnya pelan, " aku tidak akan tahu meski aku jadi kau, "

Taehyung menyipit mendengar kalimat Jin, " tapi, hanya mereka sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur"

" nah, sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, sayang"

Taehyung mencebik malas, alasan konyol itu lagi.

" ini baru setengah sepuluh Jin hyung yang tampan, aku belum mengantuk!"

" hei, kau membentakku?!"

" tidak! Aku hanya-" kalimat Taehyung terpotong lidahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa Jin tiba-tiba berwajah serius. Membuatnya gugup, yah begitu.

" hanya...?" ulang Jin dengan nada menggoda.

" asih! Pokoknya aku mau main game dulu sama Jungkook sambil nunggu Jimin pulang!" Taehyung berlalu begitu saja sebelum tangannya tercekal kembali oleh Jin.

" lebih baik kau tidur. Jungkook juga masih perlu istirahat sekarang, keadaan sedang belum baik Tae. Jimin juga, entah dimana anak itu"

Taehyung terpaksa menyerah jika sudah dihadiahi tatapan menghipnotis milik Jin. Ia harus menurut, demi kebaikan bersama.

" tidur" tegas Jin dengan sorot tajamnya.

" i-iya hyung. Tapi-"

" mau dikamarmu atau kamarku? Biar Yoongi tukar tempat sama kamu"

" t-tidak hyung! Baik, Tae akan tidur sekarang!"

Secepat kilat Taehyung meninggalkan Jin menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu si bongsor hanya tersenyum puas, karena berhasil memaksa kekasih 4D-nya.

.

.

Namjoon barusaja selesai membuat minuman dinginnya, kali ini dengan sukses. Ia sangat kehausan dan lidah berkelasnya hanya ingin minum jus manis.

Sial sekali nasibnya, dan entah suara gaduh apa itu yang berasal dari ruang depan. Ia pemberani kok, hanya saja Ia curiga. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri tengah malam begini?

Dengan cepat Ia berjalan tanpa suara menuju ruangan itu. Matanya menangkap siluet hitam berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil menggapai tembok di sampingnya.

Hahh, dari tinggi badannya saja sudah ketahuan. Si Park _sexy_ Jimin.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu dulu, Namjoon berjalan mendekat. Dan Ia tak bercanda, hidungnya mencium aroma alkohol kuat dari tubuh namja itu.

" Jimin-ah, kau baru pulang. Kemana saja tadi? Kami khawatir mencarimu"

" ah hyung, hhh.. aku mengantuk. Besok saja tanyanya"

Namjoon menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia akui bocah itu sangat kuat dengan alkohol, bahkan di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh belas, Jimin sudah menikmati soju.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya heran lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya.

" hyung, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung?"

Tangannya berhenti menggapai kenop pintu. Ia kembali menatap Jimin yang berdiri bersandar dinding tak jauh darinya.

" tentu saja Ia khawatir padamu, dan bisakah kau segera menyelesaikan masalah kalian? Aku pusing"

" bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikannya jika Ia terus menghindariku"

" kau tahu Yoongi lebih baik daripada kami semua, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya Jimin"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, perkataan Namjoon justru semakin membuatnya bingung.

Terus terang Ia tidak mau Yoongi lepas, tapi di sisi lain Ia tak berani menggenggam Yoonginya lagi. Ditambah spekulasi Yoongi yang benar-benar brengsek. Apa maksudnya dengan Jungkook yang menyukai Jimin dan sebaliknya? Itu hanya masa lalu, Min Yoongi yang berotak dangkal.

.

.

Pagi tiba, dan suasana sangat asing. Memang, semua anggota sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi seolah tak ada kehidupan, mereka sama-sama membungkam mulut.

Jadwal kosong hari ini mereka jalani seperti biasa. Tapi tidak lagi dengan adanya masalah Yoongi dengan Jimin. Bagi Yoongi dan Jimin, mungkin ini sudah selesai. Tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya, mereka menangkap keganjilan dan segala ketertutupan Yoongi di hadapan mereka.

Hoseok berdeham pelan, kemudian memanggil nama Yoongi untuk Ia tawari pergi ke studio.

" ah, benar juga. Aku pasti sudah menelantarkan banyak lirikku. Ayo Hobi! Eh Namjoon, kau ikut juga!"

Hoseok hanya menggeleng melihat sikap ambisius Yoongi. Tapi Ia tahu, dibalik kalimat itu Yoongi pasti sedang menahan sedihnya.

Namjoon hanya menguap malas dan hampir menaruh kepalanya di sofa sebelum dihadiahi tatapan mengancam ala Hoseok.

' _Namjoon.., cepat ikut sebelum aku mengambil jatah uang jajanmu!'_

" baiklah, aku ikut. Anak-anak tolong jaga rumah" pasrah Namjoon.

Yoongi memakai _beannie hat_ -nya lalu melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu kedua adik bongsornya. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jimin yang terlihat duduk diam di ujung ruangan.

' kenapa Jimin tidak menghentikanku atau sekedar menatap padaku? Apakah Ia benar-benar marah?' batin Yoongi.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Jimin tidur terlentang dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi matanya. Ia menghela nafas kecewa sebelum duduk di ranjangnya.

"hahh.. Jimin-ah, aku tidak tahu harus membantumu bagaimana lagi."

" sudahlah Tae, kau terlalu baik"

Taehyung terkaget, " kau tidak tidur?!"

Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan ikut duduk. Matanya memerah dan hidungnya juga..tampak memerah.

" aku pusing Tae"

" hah? Iya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Yoongi hyung-mu itu kenapa pemikirannya dangkal sekali sih?! Aku kan-"

" TAE…,tolong. Aku pusing, kepalaku berdenyut. Bodoh!" Jimin meninggikan suaranya.

" YAK! Aku mencoba menghiburmu bodoh! Ah sudahlah, sinikan kepalamu!"

Dan Jimin dengan polosnya mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. Telapak tangan Taehyung berhasil mencapai kening Jimin, dan..

" astaga! Kau demam, dan..uuh! kenapa kau bau alkohol sih Park. Semalam kau ke pub ya?!" sembur Taehyung.

" aku-"

" dan aku yakin kau belum mandi kan?! Dasar jorok, mandi sana!"

Jimin hanya mendesah pasrah saat Taehyung kabur meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian. Ngomong-ngomong tentang mandi, semalam Jimin memang kehujanan dan sedang malas mandi.

.

.

" yoon.."

Yang dipanggil masih menulis dengan serius, tanpa menghiraukan dua makhluk yang bergantian melafadkan namanya.

" Yoongi hyung?"

" hem"

" hyung lihat sini, dong"

" lagi sibuk nih, katanya project bulan depan?"

" hyung ini penting"

" apa sih?!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok mundur serempak setelah diteriaki Yoongi. Setelah puas menelan ludah, mereka akhirnya menguatkan diri untuk berbicara.

" soal hubunganmu dengan Jimin, apakah tidak bisa kalian berbaikan saja?"

" kami baik-baik saja" jawab Yoongi sekenanya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" hyung, semalam bocah itu habis dari pub. Aku mencium bau alkohol dan juga Ia kehujanan"

Gerakan tangan Yoongi terhenti mendadak, Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti. Hoseok pun membatin, 'padahal juga masih perhatian, sok sekali orang ini'.

" apa hubungannya denganku? Ya terserah tuh bocah mau kemana"

Namjoon menatap jengah pada Yoongi. Tapi Ia cukup puas, karena Ia berhasil menangkap pergerakan tak teratur pupil mata Yoongi saat Ia menyebut nama Jimin.

" asal kau tahu hyung, Jimin hanya mencintaimu dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jungkook. Jungkook itu kekasihku hyung"

" I don't care"

" kau egois hyung. Hanya demi menyelamatkan perasaanmu itu kau tega melukai Jimin? Apakah cukup dengan menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu, kau bisa melupakan Jimin?" ujar Hoseok.

" padahal apa yang selama ini kau takutkan itu tidak benar. Dengan membawa nama Jungkook kau membuat Jimin seolah bersalah atas semua ini. Demi Tuhan, Jimin itu masih anak-anak hyung"

Namjoon dan Hoseok kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang lagi-lagi memeras otaknya untuk memikirkan perkataan mereka berdua.

Kalimat Namjoon barusan sukses menohok Yoongi. Ia jadi kembali memikirkan tentang awal perdebatan batinnya dengan Jimin sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Yoongi merasakan matanya kian memberat dari menit ke menit. Ia mencoba memijit pelan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya menulis lirik._

" _ahh, astaga kepalaku pusing sekali"_

 _Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnnya perlahan. Alarm di hanphone tiba-tiba berbunyi, pukul 1 dini hari._

 _Duk!_

 _Tanpa sadar Ia sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan lumayan keras. Sebelum mulutnya mengaduh sakit, seseorang telah mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusapnya lembut._

 _Yoongi tersenyum, Ia tahu siapa orang penakut yang berani menemukannya di studio tengah malam begini._

" _Jimin.. kenapa kesini?"_

 _Pemuda itu terkikik pelan, membawa tubuh Yoongi untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya lembut._

" _kau ingat aku memasang alarm di ponselmu? Kalau di waktu itu kau belum pulang, aku akan menyeretmu paksa"_

 _Reflek Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin. Ia lalu kembali duduk di kursinya._

" _yah Hyung! Kok aku dipukul sih?!"_

" _itu balasan untukmu, supaya kita impas. Lihat, kepalaku pasti benjol setelah terantuk meja"_

" _itu sih salahmu sendiri.." dumel Jimin, yang jelas-jelas Yoongi dapat mendengarnya._

" _yak, Park! Kau-"_

" _makanya pulang hyung, Jimin kangenn.." rengek bocah itu tiba-tiba._

 _Jimin meraih Yoongi kembali untuk mencium keningnya lembut. Berusaha mengurangi sakit yang disebabkan meja sialan itu._

 _Yoongi terdiam saja menikmati,hingga ciuman kecil itu berpindah menyisir seluruh wajah dan leher Yoongi dengan menuntut._

" _Jimin..?"_

 _Seolah tak mendengar panggilan kekasihnya, Jimin terus menggigiti leher Yoongi. Hingga tangan Yoongi menahan tubuh pemuda yang berusaha menindihnya di meja yang dipenuhi kertas berserakan._

" _Jimin, kita lakukan di dorm saja ok? Di sini banyak camera"_

 _Jimin langsung mengangguk, tapi Ia masih belum melepaskan Yoongi. Bibirnya betah merasakan manis di kulit leher Yoongi._

" _Jimhh..,aw! Kita lanjutkan di-akh!"_

 _Yoongi mendorong Jimin paksa lalu memegangi lehernya yang perih. Jimin melihat pemandangan itu sambil tertawa ringan. Begitu indah di telinga Yoongi._

" _jangan menggigit seperti itu Jimin, bisa meninggalkan bekas!" omel Yoongi._

" _aahahaha..! ne..ne, maafkan aku"_

 _Yoongi masih saja cemberut, dan Jimin sudah selesai mengemasi barang Yoongi._

" _nah, apalagi yang kau tunggu hyung? Ayo"_

 _Astaga, Yoongi ingin kau menggendongnya, Jimin. Tapi, sudahlah. Jimin juga pasti sudah mengantuk._

 _Yoongi melangkah malas mendahului Jimin dan menimbulkan kegaduhan karena teriakkan Jimin yang ditinggal sendirian di belakang._

 _Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum remeh, 'rasakan itu, Park!'._

 _Jimin dengan cepat berlari menyusul Yoongi dan menyerobot tubuh itu dengan ringan. Jimin tertawa puas mendengar teriakan protes Yoongi yang minta turun dari gendongan Jimin._

" _duh, yang ngambek pingin digendong.. gak usah jual mahal deh hyung. Hahahaha"_

 _Yoongi menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggeplak Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya. Jimin memang benar, sih. Dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang menurut sampai tiba di pintu keluar Big Hit building._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka berdua turun dari taxi dan kembali bergaduh. Dengan Jimin yang menggoda Yoongi, pastinya._

 _Jimin mengaduh kesakitan setelah lengannya sukses dihantam Yoongi. Tapi Ia tetap saja menggoda kekasih gulanya itu._

" _uuh! Manisnya Yoongikuu~ aku ingin sekali memakanmu aa~"_

 _Yoongi yang sudah lelah memukuli Jimin, kini hanya pasrah tubuhnya di pegang-pegang Jimin. Mulai bocah itu menciumi pipinya, hidungnya dan entahlah itu Ia tak perduli. Tapi lama-kelamaan Yoongi risih juga dengan tingkah Jimin._

" _yak! Ini masih di jalan Park, jaga sikapmu!"_

 _Jimin yang sudah kebal dengan amukan Yoongi hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Ia kembali mencium Yoongi dan menggigit hidungnya gemas._

" _JIMIN! Sakiitt"_

 _Bocah itu kembali tertawa melihat Yoongi mengelus hidung merahnya. Jimin dengan cepat memeluk kekasih putihnya lalu menggumamkan kata maafnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu lalu menggigitnya bergantian._

 _Dan sebelum Yoongi menuai protes, bibir Jimin dengan cepat membungkam Yoongi. Melumatnya lembut dengan tatapan penuh cinta, membuat si korban tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi._

" _Jimin? Yoongi hyung?"_

 _Jimin terkejut begitu juga Yoongi. Ia cepat-cepat melepas ciumannya dan menyembunyikan Yoongi di dalam dekapannya._

" _apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"_

 _Yoongi mengintip melalui matanya, ada Jungkook dan Taehyung._

" _tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk ini sudah malam" ujar Jimin sambil melepas Yoongi dari pelukannya. Taehyung sontak tertawa keras pada Jimin._

 _Jimin mendekati Jungkook lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dorm. Ia berjalan menghentak tanpa lupa tangannya mengamit si magnae._

 _Yoongi tiba-tiba saja merasakan ngilu di dalam hatinya. Tapi Ia akan menunggu sampai Jimin kembali dan mengajaknya masuk. Melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda._

 _Tapi, tampaknya tidak. Hingga pintu itu sudah tertutup beberapa waktu lamanya, Jimin tak juga kembali._

" _apakah kau sudah lupa Jimin-ah? Apakah kau masih menyukai Jungkook?" lirih Yoongi dalam hati._

 _Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Yoongi dan menatapnya lekat. Mungkinkah Yoongi menunggu si bodoh Jimin?_

" _Hyung, ayo kita masuk?" ajak Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya._

 _Tapi Yoongi menggeleng dengan senyumnya, " barangku tertinggal di studio. Aku akan mengambilnya"_

" _aku ikut kalau begitu, Jimin-"_

" _tidak usah, aku akan cepat!"_

 _Dan Taehyung hanya berdiri mematung melihat Yoongi berlari jauh. Ia bersumpah melihat ada genangan air di mata Yoongi. Dan lagi, kalau sampai Jimin tahu Yoongi-nya pergi tengah malam tanpa pengawasan begini, apalagi Taehyung tahu hal ini.. Ia bisa saja dibunuh Jimin._

 _Sesaat Ia kembali berbalik dan akan menekan password tapi pintu sudah terbuka oleh Jimin. Ia memasang wajah cemasnya sambil matanya mengelilingi jalanan._

" _mana Yoongi hyung? Aku tidak menemukannya di dorm?"_

" _dia pergi ke studio, katanya barangnya tertinggal"_

 _Jimin memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengepal dan bibirnya mengatup rapat._

" _Jimin.., kau tak marah padaku kan? Yoongi hyung bilang aku tidak usah ikut. Dia akan pulang cepat, jadi..aku tidak-"_

" _dia berbohong Tae! Aku membawa semua barang-barangnya, lihat?!" teriak Jimin sambil mengangkat tas punggung yang belum dilepasnya sejak tadi._

' _astaga, ada apa ini?' batin Taehyung berkecamuk._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi memijit pelipisnya pelan, Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya habis. Ia kembali memulai pekerjanannya sebelum kepalanya mendadak kembali berdenyut memikirkan Jimin.

 _Apakah aku terlalu kasar padanya.., perlukah aku meminta maaf?_

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : GithaAC, Dessy574, XiayuweLiu, Hantu Just In, aestas7, yoonminlovers, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Indriswagirl412, Jewel Park, jii-chan O3O, aroeruruu, SugaRin2109, Laily591, zewail licht, mysuga, 7201.

THANKS BUAT SEMUA, MIAN LAMA UPDATENYA. SI ADMIN PABO LAGI KUMAT MALESNYA SURUH UPDATE IN CEPET MALAH MOLOR. BTW dari semua jawaban kalian kagak ada yang menyenangkan hati author T T. but it's okay. oh thanks yang bikin author muntah beling, jawaban di PM bikin ngakak guling guling. ditanya malah balik nanya. at last aku seneng kok dengan respon kalian. happy read and LET'S GET DUMB.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	12. Chapter 12

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Apakah aku terlalu kasar padanya.., perlukah aku meminta maaf?_

Chap 12

" hyung, kita pulang saja bagaimana?"

Yoongi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memijit kepala pusingnya. Menoleh pada leader bermuka datar yang sibuk menscroll layar ponsel miliknya.

" kenapa begitu?"

" yea.., kulihat dari tadi kau tidak fokus. Dan Tae bilang Jimin juga demam..lagipula- ah! tapi tidak apa-apa lah.. kita lanjutkan saja kerja kita"

Pemuda pucat itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Menatapi kedua dongsaengnya bergantian yang masih tekun dengan pekerjaan mereka.

" eung.., bolehkah aku ijin sebentar?" suara itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipis semerah cherry milik Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh ke belakang, " mau pulang juga boleh, boleh banget malah hyung.." jawab mereka kompak, plus senyum murah.

" ..aku-"

" iya-iya..sana! Nanti Jimin _baby_ -mu menangis"

Tak tahan dengan olokan mereka, Yoongi langsung saja pergi dan tak lupa sekalian membeli obat di apotek terdekat.

.

.

Cklek

" lho, Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook yang tengah duduk di sofa langsung berdiri terkejut melihat kedatangan Yoongi. Ia masih trauma dengan perkelahian yang terjadi kemarin.

" oh, Jungkook.." Yoongi tampak memaksa senyumnya, Ia menahan hatinya. Sungguh.

" emm.., apakah- Jimin..?" ia tampak mengatur nafas.

Jungkook langsung mengangguk, tapi Ia masih diam tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Takut akan terjadi percekcokan lagi.

Dan Yoongi sudah melesat menuju kamar Jimin- mantan kekasih-nya.

.

Yoongi mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Ia melihat kamar itu sepi, hanya ada Jimin yang sedang tidur.

Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk mendekat dan memutuskan untuk bersimpuh di samping ranjang Jimin alih-alih duduk di tepi ranjang. Hanya untuk menatap pemuda itu lekat.

Dalam hati Ia sangat mengutuk dirinya sendiri melihat Jimin sampai seperti ini. Bocah ini pasti ambruk juga jika terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol. Yoongi sudah terlalu hafal akan sosok Jimin.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh, tapi barusaja mencapai kulit tan itu Ia menarik segera tangannya, sungguh.. Jimin demam tinggi. Dan kenapa tidak ada yang menjaganya?

" ..hyunghh," dengan nafas yang berat Jimin mencoba mendapat perhatian namja pujaannya.

Sehingga suara serak mengalihkan Yoongi menatap pada Jimin, rupanya dia sudah terbangun. Dengan kikuk Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengambil tissue untuk mengelap keringat dingin di dahi Jimin.

" k-kau.., sudah kubilang jangan minum lagi kan? Eoh..?"

Jimin tersenyum atas nada marah Yoongi yang jelas-jelas gagal.

" yak! Jangan tersenyum bodoh, kau jadi demam begini juga"

" dengan ini kau baru mau menatapku, bicara padaku,..apakah harus kulakukan ini setiap hari?"

Yoongi bisu, Ia hanya memainkan jemarinya di balik tatapan Jimin.

" kau sudah makan? Minum obat.. atau perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

Jimin menggeleng, " Tae dan Jin hyung sedang mencarikan obat sekaligus makanan untukku"

Yoongi mengangguk paham, diam-diam menyimpan kembali obat yang dibelinya dan akan melangkah keluar jika Jin tidak masuk ke kamar diikuti Taehyung di baliknya. Yoongi yang terkejut sontak berjengit mundur menjauhi pintu.

" Yoongi? Baguslah..tolong kau jaga Jimin sebentar dan aku akan membuatkan makanan untuknya"

" tapi… Jin hyung, Taehyu-"

" dan kau Taehyung.., bantu hyung memasak oke?"

" siap boss!"

Yoongi menyimpan kembali kalimatnya. Jin sudah terlanjur keluar lagi dengan merangkul Taehyung. Sialan dengan pasangan tinggi itu.

Jimin tersenyum dan tertawa dalam hati, Yoongi tidak akan bisa kemana-mana kan?

" hei, Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin lantas menoleh pada Yoongi yang memanggil Jungkook dari bibir pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu tampak melambai sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook.

" ya, hyung?" Jungkook datang dengan segera.

Yoongi terlihat berpikir, tapi akhirnya Ia memohon pada Jungkook untuk menemani Jimin. Ia ada urusan.

" hyung, kajima.." ujar Jimin memprotes.

Disaat Yoongi akan melayangkan alasannya, ponsel miliknya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Ia menerima panggilan itu sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

" hyung!" cegah Jimin dengan suara seraknya.

Jimin menunduk kecewa di ranjangnya, bahkan Yoongi juga tak menatapnya atau sekedar meminta ijin dulu.

" Jimin hyung?"

" gwenchana Jungie, hyung akan tidur saja. Lanjutkan kegiatanmu.."

Jungkook langsung mengangguk saja, Ia tahu perasaan Jimin pasti campur aduk.

.

.

" ne, SiHyuk hyung.. ada apa?"

Yoongi mendesah malas mendengar ocehan produser sialannya itu. Tetap saja membicarakan tentang jadwal itulah apalah dan segala tetek bengeknya.

" kau.., em. Baiklah Yoongi-ya, tolong kau ikat bocah itu kalau sampai dia kabur ke pub. Oh lagi, kau harus-"

" neee.." dan Yoongi sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memutus panggilan itu.

" berhenti mengomeliku, dasar!"

.

.

" WELLCOME BA-eh? Kalian kenapa?"

Sambutan selamat datang dari para iKON hanya bertahan dua tiga detik tepat setelah pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan kedatangan saudara mereka yang diluar dugaan.

Jinhwan tertidur di punggung Junhoe dan tampak kelelahan. Sementara itu Jiwon berjalan di sampingnya seolah meminta ketenangan, kelinci itu tampak sangat lelah dan juga kesal, mungkin?

" apakah Jinan hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanbin.

" yah, kau tanya pada pria ini saja" ujar Jiwon malas, lantas merangkul kekasihnya pergi. Sementara itu Hanbin masih sesekali menoleh khawatir ke arah Jinhwan.

" Junhoe-ya, apa yang terjadi? Semalam kalian tidur dimana?" ungkap Yunhyeong kebingungan.

Junhoe hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu, " maaf, akan kuceritakan nanti saja hyung. Sekarang kami butuh istirahat..oh ya, kalian habiskan saja makanan itu. Kami sudah kenyang, dan.. terimakasih atas kejutannya"

Chanwoo menganga diikuti Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk. Mereka masih diam menatapi Junhoe sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik tembok.

" itu, kalimat terpanjang yang pernah _appa_ ucapkan.." gumam Chanwoo.

Chanwoo mengidap _father complex_ terhadap Junhoe, eh bukan. Sebenarnya Ia menganggap Jinhwan-lah sosok ibu baginya, tapi berhubung Junhoe adalah kekasih Jinhwan. Ya, dengan terpaksa Junhoe merangkap jadi ayahnya.

" baiklah!" keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Chanwoo. Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong lantas mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" apanya yang baiklah, _Chanumon?"_

" karena appa bilang untuk menghabiskan makanannya, ayo kita habiskan hyung!"

Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa senang, mulai menyerbu makanan yang sudah mereka persiapkan sejak pagi.

" tunggu, apakah ada yang bilang makanan?" entah darimana sosok Bobby tiba-tiba muncul dan merusuh acara makan mereka. Membuat ketiga makhluk di sana mendesah kecewa.

.

.

Yoongi terpaksa kembali ke kamar Jimin karena ancaman dari PD mereka. Dan entah darimana orang itu tahu Jimin jatuh sakit, mendadak saja Ia menelpon Yoongi untuk menjaga Jimin. SiHyuk hyung bilang, Jimin hanya menuruti apa kata Yoongi.

Diam-diam Yoongi mendesah lega melihat Jimin sudah kembali tertidur. Ia mulai duduk di lantai samping ranjang Jimin dan mulai meracau lirih.

" gara-gara kau mabuk dan sakit begini, aku jadi diomeli SiHyuk hyung tahu!"

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya, Ia lalu menarik selimut Jimin agak tinggi hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Jimin sebatas dagu.

" dasar Jimin jelek, menyebalkan"

Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Jimin. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, takut mengganggu Jimin yang sedang tidur.

" hiks.., kenapa kau bisa sakit, eoh?! Kau menghukumku dengan cara murahan seperti ini?!" ujar Yoongi lirih, sepelan hembusan nafas Jimin.

Ia menangis dalam diam, sedih akan Jimin yang selalu membuatnya ragu.

.

.

" Jin hyung.."

Sosok itu menoleh untuk menemukan kekasihnya telah kembali dengan semangkuk bubur yang baru dibuatnya tadi. Ia mengernyit heran.

" kau tidak memberikannya pada Jimin?"

Taehyung menggeleng ringan, Ia menaruh mangkuk itu pada meja lalu menghambur memeluk Jin.

" eh? Ada apa denganmu sayang..hm?"

" Yoongi hyung tertidur di kamar Jimin, dan bocah itu juga masih tidur. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya"

Astaga.., Taehyung-nya yang manis dan idiot.

" kalau begitu kita bangunkan mereka sekarang-"

" tidak!" Taehyung menahan tubuh Jin, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Ia menengadah, tersenyum pada Jin dengan mata berbinarnya. Tanpa sadar Jin menelan ludah, tenggorokannya kering mendadak.

" Jin hyung kau tahu? Tadi sebelumnya Yoongi hyung tertidur di lantai lhoo.."

Jin mengerjab, Ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi seceroboh itu tertidur di lantai?!

" tapi, setelah itu aku lihat Jimin menaikkan Yoongi hyung ke tempat tidurnya lalu memeluk Yoongi hyung. Dan mereka tidur lagi.."

Jin tersenyum dengan keantusiasan Taehyung berceloteh. Ia berpura-pura tertarik dan ikut memasang mimik ingin tahu.

" aaih.. itu yang kuharapkan sejak dulu. Jadi jangan bangunkan mereka, kumohon hyung.."

Lagi-lagi Jin tersihir pesona anak anjing macam Taehyung.

" tapi Tae, Jimin akan tambah sakit jika dia melewatkan waktu makannya. Jadi kita terpaksa harus membangunkan mereka..kalau tidak-"

Taehyung langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan menyambar mangkuk panas itu, tapi..

"ouch..!"

Jin dengan sigap menangkap mangkuk itu, Ia lalu meraih dan meniupi tangan memerah milik kekasihnya.

Jin dengan gemas mengigit bibir Taehyung, " dasar ceroboh"

Taehyung masih berkedip hingga langkah kaki Jin tak lagi terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian,

" Jin hyung kau mencuri ciumanku! Dan kau masih berani mengataiku?!"

.

.

Jimin mengusap surai halus Yoongi. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai saat ini Yoongi masih berada di pelukannya. Tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu polos.

Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mengecupi puncak kepala kekasihnya. Yoongi-nya pasti kelelahan..

Tunggu, apa barusan Ia menyebut Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya? Begitukah? Biar saja, Jimin tak peduli.

" Jimin-ah?"

Jin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya lalu menunjuk Yoongi melalui ekor matanya.

" Jimin, you got your jams"

Jimin tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar sebelum-

" tapi sekarang kau harus bangun, makan buburmu sampai habis dan jangan lupa bangunkan Yoongi sekalian"

APA?!

Jimin mencebik seolah protes pada Jin. Tapi jelas hal itu sia-sia karena Jin justru menusuk Yoongi dengan telunjuknya.

" agh, shirreoo.." erang Yoongi lirih. Tangannya melingkari leher Jimin dan mengusak hidungnya di sana.

Jimin tertawa tanpa suara dan sekaligus menerima pelototan mata dari Jin. Jimin menyerah, menghela nafas lalu mulai mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi.

" hyung bangunlah.."

" uunghh.., chuo" gumamnya masih belum sadar, semakin mendekat pada tubuh hangat di sampingnya.

" kita makan dulu, kau belum makan kan?"

Tak ada reaksi

Jimin menjilat bibir keringnya lalu mengecup lama bibir Yoongi. Sepersekian detik karena merasa ada gangguan, sosok itu bergerak gusar dan melenguh.

" Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi langsung terduduk saat mengenali suara Jimin. Ia terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa dirinya ada di atas ranjang bersama Jimin? Dan apakah Ia berliur saat tidur tadi, Ia merasa bibirnya basah?

Ia menatap Jimin dan Jin bergantian, Ia masih bingung dan linglung.

" Yoongi hyung?" Jimin mulai khawatir karena Yoongi tidak merespon panggilannya. Ia mulai menyentuh bahu namja cantik itu, namun Yoongi dengan halus melepas tangan Jimin darinya.

" i-iya, ada apa?" kikuk Yoongi.

Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah kecewa Jimin. Ia sempat melihat Jimin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya menahan amarah.

" em, Yoongi-ya. Kau suapi Jimin dan berikan obat ini padanya, pastikan dia menghabiskannya" menyerahkan mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

" ne, Jin hyung. Gomawoyo"

Setelah kepergian Jin, Yoongi mulai menyendok dan meniup bubur itu.

Setelah lama hingga mungkin buburnya mendingin, Jimin tidak juga menoleh pada Yoongi.

" Jimin-ah? Igo moko..,ne? jebal"

Jimin menahan nafasnya lalu menoleh pada Yoongi, namja manis itu memasang senyumnya. Memohon pada Jimin agar mau memakan sarapannya, meski jam menunjuk pukul 11 siang.

Jimin mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum ringan, hal itu disambut Yoongi dengan senyuman yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Jimin membuka mulutnya dan Yoongi dengan senang menyuapkan bubur itu pada Jimin. Hal itu terus berulang diselingi tawa mereka berdua, sampai bubur di mangkuk itu habis. Tanpa lupa Yoongi juga meminumkan oat pada Jimin.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kelima member lainnya sedang mengintip di balik pintu. Mereka tersenyum lebar, tak terkecuali Jungkook.

" akhirnya mereka mulai baikan, setidaknya tidak ada ketegangan di sini"

.

.

" tidurlah lagi, aku akan ke dapur sebentar"

Jimin mengangguk, dan Yoongi berlalu keluar dengan sebuah senyuman untuk Jimin.

Selepas Yoongi menutup pintu, senyuman Jimin luntur. Hanya ada wajah kosong dan mata yang mulai mengembun.

" kenapa harus seperti ini? Seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita hyung? Aku tahu kau sedang tidak tertawa kan?"

.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Merasakan udara dingin mulai menyentuh kulit hingga ke tulangnya.

Ia terisak, kenapa Ia begitu lemah karena Jimin. Apakah tidak bisa, dirinya benar-benar lepas dari Jimin?

" hiks.."

Ia berusaha membuat pemikiran dimana dirinya sungguh pantas terlepas dari Jimin. Hari dimana Ia pergi meninggalkan dorm..

 _Flashback_

 _Jimin mendudukkan dirinya kelelahan. Ia bersama Taehyung masih berkeliaran di jalan untuk mencari Yoongi._

 _Jimin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui alasan konyol kekasihnya kembali ke studio. Namja itu, dia berbohong, buktinya studio telah kosong dan staff yang berjaga sudah mengakuinya._

" _Tae.., kemana dia pergi?"_

 _Taehyung menenggak air mineralnya, lalu membuang botolnya ke tempat sampah. Ia mengedikkan bahu, " dia bilang ke studio.."_

" _tapi dia tak ada di sana!"_

" _aku tidak tahu, Park! Kau itu kekasihnya seharusnya tahu dia ada dimana, bukannya bertanya padaku!"_

 _Jimin bungkam mendengar teriakan Taehyung. Mungkin Taehyung benar, ya..Taehyung memang benar._

" _maaf Tae, aku emosi"_

 _Taehyung membuang nafas lelah, " hari sudah sangat gelap, dan angin bertiup kencang Jimin-ah.. ayo kita pulang?"_

" _apa kau gila? Aku bahkan belum menemukan Yoongi hyung.."_

" _dari tadi kita hanya mencarinya di studio, gereja, dan apalagi itu. Semuanya sia-sia Jimin! Yoongi hyung tidak di sana!"_

" _arghh! Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya di mana lagi, semua tempat favoritnya sudah kita datangi Tae!"_

 _Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin. Ia menatap sahabatnya lekat, mencari tahu bagaimana wajah seorang Park Jimin saat ini._

" _kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau tadi masuk dengan Jungkook? Menghentakkan kaki segala"_

" _aku sebal denganmu, kenapa kau harus mengoloki aku dan Yoongi hyung sih? Aku kan malu Tae.." Jimin mengusap wajah dengan kasar._

" _tapi kenapa Jungkook? Bukan Yoongi hyung?"_

"…"

" _yah, Park?!"_

" _aku ingin merapikan kamarku dulu sebelum kami..yah kau tahu maksudku, jadi aku meninggalkan Yoongi hyung di luar. Dan kuharap saat Ia masuk nanti semuanya sudah rapi sebagai kejutan. Kupikir dia tidak akan semarah ini.."_

 _Taehyung menepuk dahinya keras, " demi alien Jimin, kau itu bodoh atau apa?"_

 _Jimin menyipitkan matanya tidak suka dengan cara Taehyung menyebutnya._

" _kau pikir kekasih mana yang baik-baik saja saat melihat kekasihnya justru menggandeng tangan orang lain di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Apalagi kau kan sempat suka dengan Jungkook, dan Yoongi hyung tahu itu!"_

 _Jimin mengacak surainya kasar, " ahss! Dia pasti marah besar, aigoo Tae aku harus bagaimana?!"_

" _mana aku tahu!"_

 _Sempat terdiam beberapa detik, Taehyung mendapat pesan dari Jin. Mereka harus pulang sekarang, hujan akan turun._

" _Jimin, kita harus pulang.."_

" _aku tidak akan pulang"_

" _tapi Jin Hyung-"_

" _kau pulanglah,"_

 _Taehyung menghela nafasnya, Jimin memang keras kepala dan tidak tahu keadaan. Ia pun dengan terpaksa berdiri dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Ia tidak tahu ini di daerah mana, yang Ia tahu.. Ia berada jauh dari Park Jimin._

 _Menengadahkan kepalanya sambil membuang nafas, berharap sesak di hatinya ikut terbuang. Matanya menatap langit mendung.. tanpa bintang._

 _Sama seperti dirinya tanpa Jimin.._

 _Jrashh..!_

 _Hujan turun membasuh tubuhnya, sekaligus menyembunyikan aliran air matanya. Ia hanya bisa duduk teridam, mengutuk betapa bodoh dirinya oleh Jimin._

 _Dengan mudahnya dibohongi, mempercayai dan memaafkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaimu._

 _Ia mulai terisak, menyenderkan bahunya pada pohon disampingnya. Menunduk dalam, hingga.._

 _Pluk_

 _Yoongi masih menunduk, merasakan selembar kain menutupi puncak kepalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin menggeram, kemana lagi Ia akan melangkah mencari Yoongi. Ia putus asa, sungguh. Kekasihnya itu bisa saja nekat, dalam emosinya yang seburuk sekarang ini._

 _Hingga Ia akhirnya terduduk dan berteriak keras, tapi toh Yoongi tak mendengarnya. Hanya ada air hujan dan dedaunan pohon yang menyapanya._

" _Yoongiya maafkan akuu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi kembali membuka matanya saat hujan mereda. Langit cerah, dan burung berkicauan.. pagi hari. Ia bangkit perlahan dan melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari kepalanya._

 _Sebuah handuk bermotif kulit sapi, hitam putih. Dengan jahitan ' JJ'_

 _Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil benda itu._

 _Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk._

Flashback end

Ia meremas dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, kemudian melangkah keluar. Ia tertahan saat menemukan Jungkook sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

" aku ingin berbicara padamu hyung.."

Yoongi menarik senyumnya, Ia mengikuti Jungkook yang telah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

" apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jungkook menarik nafas, memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi yang menunggu kalimatnya.

" aku ingin, hyung memaafkanku dan Jimin. Sungguh, kami tidak ada hubungan apapun selain kakak dan adik"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyuman, " aku tahu itu"

" kalau begitu jangan buat dia bersedih, hyung. Apa yang membuatmu begitu menjaga jarak dengan Jimin hyung?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Jungkook dan berucap sangat pelan.

" aku tidak ingin terluka Jungkook-ah, walaupun aku tahu kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun seperti yang barusaja kau katakan"

" tapi kenapa hyung?" Jungkook menuntut.

" ak-aku merasa bersedih tiap aku melihat Jimin denganmu"

" hanya itu?"

Cukup sudah, Yoongi terlalu jujur tadi. Mungkin memakai sedikit gengsinya tidak apa kan?

" bukan begitu, aku rasa.. aku tidak mencintai Jimin. Seperti yang kau alami, aku hanya menjadi kakaknya.. tak lebih" Ia kembali berbohong.

Jungkook mengernyit tidak paham, " hyung kau-"

Brak!

Jungkook dan Yoongi menoleh pada pintu yang tertutup lumayan keras itu.  
Huft, mengagetkan saja..

" hyung kau berbohong kan?" tebak Jungkook, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

" aku lebih nyaman seperti ini, tolonglah..jangan bertanya hal itu lagi"

Jungkook mendunduk, " apa hyung marah padaku? Semua karena aku, bukan?"

Yoongi menggeleng, lantas Ia memeluk Jungkook erat.

" ini bukan salahmu, memang sejak awal harusnya seperti ini. Jangan berfikir seperti itu Jungkook-ah..semuanya karena aku. Semua salahku"

" aku tidak mengerti hyung.."

" kau tidak perlu mengerti, "

.

.

" Yoongi-ya!" panggil Jin panik, Ia masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya dan mengguncang Yoongi. Pria itu jatuh tertidur setelah Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya tadi.

" iya Jin hyung.." erangnya malas.

" kau tahu kemana Jimin?!"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, bukannya Jimin sakit? Dia pasti ada di kamarnya.

" aku sudah mengelilingi dorm Yoongi-ya, tapi dia tidak ada.."

Ia langsung terduduk, membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan meraup kesadaran sebanyak mungkin.

" a-apa hyung?"

" Jimin tidak ada di dorm! Aduh ini sudah pukul 7 malam.., kalau dia sehat saja sih tidak masalah. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbalik"

Yoongi mengacak surainya kasar, Ia bangkit dan menyambar jaketnya. Berlari keluar tanpa perduli dengan Jin maupun saudaranya yang memanggilnya.

" Yoongi hyung!"

Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, menanti perkataan yang mungkin akan diucapkan Taehyung usai memanggilnya.

" tolong bawa Jimin kembali, pastikan dia baik-baik saja.."

Yoongi mengepalkan tangan, lalu mengangguk yakin. Sebelum dirinya melesat keluar.

" kuharap Jimin tidak bertindak macam-macam, bocah itu terlalu gegabah"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : GithaAC, zewail licht, Hantu Just In, Laily591, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, syub0393, mysuga, namusaurus, Dessy574, kyuminmi, minyoonlovers, ranrann, XiayuweLiu, Reny246.

 **hoi, para reader. dewa author telah comeback, berbahagialah kalian MINYOON CRUSH. setelah chapter ini diupdate, kalian harus memperbanyak review kalian untuk mendapatklan NC no cut dari dewa author. karena jika dewa author bad mood, bisa di cut NC yang kalian nanti selama ini#ketawa ala j-hope, lari ngibrit.** at last, happy read and LET'S GET DUMB.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	13. Chapter 13

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" kuharap Jimin tidak bertindak macam-macam, bocah itu terlalu gegabah"

.

.

 _Chap 13_

" oh ayolah! Tampaknya akan turun hujan, dan sebenarnya kau ada dimana bedebah?!"

Yoongi menggigil, angin kencang lagi-lagi berhembus menusuk kulitnya. Kembali mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruknya.

Plak!

Ia tampar pipinya sendiri, tak ingin mengingat masa sedihnya lagi. Semua perjuangannya hampir selesai, ya.. hampir.

" brengsek!" bibirnya tak lelah mengumpati Jimin. Ia sudah menguras tenaganya percuma selama satu jam. Dan Jimin masih tak menampakkan kelingkingnya.

Yoongi bersumpah akan menghajar bocah itu jika ketemu nanti.

.

.

Jinhwan mengaduk tas nya, ia berkali-kali mendesah kecewa. Hal itu tak ayal menarik perhatian kekasihnya untuk ikut kebingungan.

" apa yang kau cari hyung?"

"i-itu, saputanganku.. kenapa tidak ada ya?"

" saputangan yang mana?" tanya Junhoe lagi karena tak mendapat perhatian.

" yang motif kulit sapi itu.. yang seperti handuk"

Junhoe terdiam.

" apakah yang seperti ini?"

Jinhwan menoleh, mendapati saputangan yang tadi dicari-carinya ada di tangan kekasihnya.

" berikan itu padaku!" murka Jinhwan.

" eitt! Tunggu, ini milikku tahu" sungut Junhoe.

Hah?

" yak! Itu milikku!" jerit Jinhwan lagi.

" aku sengaja memesan dua, satu kuberikan untukmu dan yang ini milikku"

" eh, begitu ya? Ehehe.."

Junhoe mengulas senyum, " memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau memakainya?"

" ah.. coba kuingat"

..

" mungkin dua minggu yang lalu, sewaktu kita kehujanan habis membeli mie dengan Hanbin"

" dimana kau menaruhnya?" Junhoe penasaran dan khawatir, karena itu adalah saputangan couple.

Kedip..

" dimana _bae?_ " ulang Junhoe.

Kedip-kedip..

" ah!"

Junhoe menyipit tak suka, Jinhwan berteriak tepat di telinganya asal kalian tahu.

" aku memberikannya pada seseorang untuk alas pelindung hujaaann!' teriak Jinhwan frustasi.

.

.

" bodohnya aku.."

Yoongi mengikuti kakinya melangkah.

" kenapa hanya aku yang mencari Jimin, apakah mereka sengaja menjebakku?!"

Ia merogoh sakunya, dan mulai kebingungan karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

" astaga ponsel, kenapa kau tertinggal di dorm jugaa?!"

.

.

" kita coba ke game center saja Jin hyung?"

Jin menoleh sedikit tidak percaya dengan ide kekasihnya. Sekarang mereka sedang mencari Jimin menggunakan mobil, entah sudah kemana saja mereka.

" mana mungkin Tae.."

" Jimin itu susah ditebak, siapa tahu dia ada di sana"

Sementara itu di dorm..

" Jungie, tolong angkat panggilan itu"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengambil ponsel Yoongi. Ia sempat berhenti saat melihat nama yang tertulis di layar ponsel.

" Hopie hyung, ini dari SiHyuk hyung.."

" angkat saja, jika beliau bertanya soal Jimin jawablah apa adanya"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk, " Yeoboseyo, sajangnim.."

" _eoh, Jungkook?! Bagaimana keadaan Jimin, apakah dia baikan?"_

" eum tapi.."

" _tapi apa?"_

" jimin hyung sudah menghilang lagi, dan kami sedang mencarinya"

" _apa?! Bagaimana bisa, aku sudah menyuruh Yoongi menjaganya. Dan lagipula kenapa dia bisa lolos dari pengawasan kalian berenam?"_

" maafkan kami sajangnim"

Hoseok mengambil alih ponsel Yoongi, Ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kembali meminta maaf pada _produser_ mereka.

" ne sajangnim, gamsahamnida"

Hoseok meletakkan ponsel itu lalu memeluk Jungkook, menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang bersedih.

" apa yang sajangnim katakan hyung?"

" dia menyuruh kita mencarinya di pub, haish anak itu"

.

.

Ia menatap bangunan megah layaknya hotel, tepat dihadapannya. Entah kenapa kakinya berjalan membawanya kemari.

" apakah aku harus masuk? Untuk apa aku kemari.."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak mungkin Jimin pergi ke hotel kan? Untuk apa?

" tapi, bisa saja dia ingin berlibur sebentar dan pergi dari dorm.. lagipula aku tidak menemukan bar dari tadi. Dia tidak akan mencari bar yang jelas-jelas jauh dari dorm"

Apa salahnya mencoba kan?

Dengan itu Ia merapikan topinya untuk menyamarkan wajahnya sebaik mungkin.

.

Ia mulai membuka pintu itu, tetapi dua penjaga langsung menahan lengannya.

" tolong perlihatkan kartu Anda"

Yoongi membuang nafas, "untuk apa aku memberimu kartu? Kartu apa?"

" baiklah, Anda bisa pergi dari sini"

" aku ingin masuk!" sergahnya.

" jangan membuat keributan, kalau Anda tidak memiliki kartu identitas atau kartu pelanggan di sini. Jangan harap kami memperbolehkanmu masuk"

" kumohon, aku ingin mencari seseorang.., "

" biarkan dia masuk"

Dua penjaga itu dan Yoongi sendiri menatap kebingungan pada seorang yang memakai jas rapi berdiri di samping mereka.

" biarkan dia masuk" ulang pria itu.

Dengan cepat Yoongi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari dua penjaga besar tadi. Melangkah masuk tanpa menyadari bahwa si pria misterius sedang menatap tertarik padanya.

" ikuti dan awasi orang tadi, jangan biarkan dia pergi dari sini sebelum aku menemuinya"

.

.

' astaga.. apa ini?!' batin Yoongi berkecamuk.

Dari luar tampaknya memang hotel, tapi.. di dalam sini tak lain adalah bar!

Banyak orang berdansa dan menari di tengah kerasnya dentuman musik, sampai-sampai melepaskan hasrat mereka di situ juga. Berpelukan, berciuman, dan astaga! Wajah Yoongi langsung memerah melihatnya.

Ia jadi terpikir, jika Jimin sering ke bar..artinya dia pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain ya?

Persetan dengan itu, Ia jijik berada di sini. Ia pun menerobos kerumunan manusia di sekitarnya sambil menahan nafas. Ia paling benci aroma rokok dan alkohol.

Semakin ke dalam, Ia menemukan lorong kedap suara. Lorong panjang dengan dinding dingin yang gelap, tanpa suara selain suara desah dan erangan.

Ia bersumpah, Ia takut sekarang. Meskipun nyatanya Ia sangat pemberani, tapi di sini nyawanya terasa menggantung. Begitu banyak orang asing yang _having sex_ di sekelilingnya.

" ouch!"

Ia mengaduh kaget, Ia tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan seorang lain di sana. Ia mengusap tubuhnya panik lantas mempercepat langkahnya. Jangan sampai Ia ternodai di sini. Ini tidak lucu, _man_.

Berjalan cepat hingga sampai di pintu ujung, Ia segera membukanya dan membuang nafas lega. Ia melihat sekitarnya, menemui tempat luas dan terbuka dengan langit terhampar tanpa penghalang apapun. Hanya tembok sedang berwarna gading yang menjadi pembatasnya. Tatapannya behenti pada satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di ujung ruangan ditemani segelas wine.

' siapa dia? Kenapa hanya sendiri di tempat seluas ini?' batinnya.

Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga, pelan dan pasti. Ia mulai menyesuaikan cahaya yang sedikit agak terang dibandingkan di lorong.

Matanya membola tepat saat Ia berdiri di samping pemuda tadi.

" Jimin?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya ikut menoleh dan juga melebarkan matanya terkejut. Namun tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnnya Ia kembali tenang dan melanjutkan minumnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?!" marah Yoongi.

".."

" yak! Kau mendengarku?! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, bagaimana jika orang lain mengenalimu?!"

Yoongi hendak meraih gelas wine yang tengah dipegang Jimin, namun dengan cepat gelas itu berpindah ke atas oleh sang empunya.

" sejak kapan kau perduli padaku"

Yoongi menghentikan perkataannya, apa-apaan pertanyaan Jimin itu.

" jelas saja aku perduli padamu, apa maksudmu Park?!"

Praang!

Gelas itu melayang tepat melewati samping kepala Yoongi. Namja itu membelalak tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan Jimin.

Jimin menggeram usai melempar gelasnya ke depan. Ia beralih menatap Yoongi yang masih terkejut dengan mata tajamnya.

" berhenti bertindak seolah kau adalah kekasihku, pergilah"

Yoongi mengerjab bingung, hatinya teriris mendengar kalimat Jimin. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Jimin memang benar. Lalu kenapa Ia merasa sedih saat mendengarnya?

" kau tuli? Kubilang pergi"

Yoongi menggeleng tidak percaya atas sikap Jimin, tapi Ia tak perduli. Ia menarik lengan Jimin kuat, membawanya ke arah pintu keluar.

" kita harus pulang Jimin, kami semua khawatir padamu-"

" DIAM!"

Dan Yoongi benar-benar diam. Ia berbalik menatap Jimin yang berteriak padanya.

" aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau pulang Jimin, kumohon"

Jimin dengan keras mencengkeram kedua bahu Yoongi, mendorongnya hingga tubuh itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

" AKH!"

Jimin berusaha menulikan telinganya dari rintihan Yoongi. Ia menatap mata berkaca itu, menyelaminya dalam hingga Ia hampir saja lupa kalau sekarang mata itu bukanlah miliknya lagi.

" kali ini biarkan aku yang memohon padamu Yoongi, pulanglah. Tidak aman untukmu berada di sini" ujar Jimin pelan sambil memejamkan mata, tidak mau menatap lagi sepasang mata indah dihadapannya.

" Jiminn.." bukannya pergi, Ia justru menangis. Meraih tubuh Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

" hikss.., Jimiinnn"

Jimin terdiam, ia tak menolak maupun membalas pelukan itu. Tapi sungguh, Ia sangat menyukai pelukan Yoongi dari pada apapun.

" maafkan aku Jiminn…, hiks! Aku minta maaf, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini.."

" kau pikir tindakanmu hanya akan menyiksamu?" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi menjawab dengan gelengan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" kau pasti sangat marah padaku, hiks! Maafkan akuu.." tangis Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, melepaskan pelukan Yoongi lalu berbalik mengunci tubuhnya.

" apalagi yang kau inginkan, hm..katakan"

Yoongi meringis mendengar nada sinis Jimin. Ini bukan Jimin yang dikenalnya.

" ak-" suaranya bagai tertahan di tenggorokan, Jimin menatapnya dingin. Sangat asing baginya.

" JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU BRENGSEK! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?!"

Jimin menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi kasar, Ia sungguh marah.

" apa yang ada di otakmu?! Setelah memintaku pergi, sekarang kau menahanku?!"

Yoongi menangis tersedu-sedu dengan menekuk kedua lututnya, Ia tak berani menatap Jimin.

" katakan, Min Yoongi" tekan Jimin, pemuda itu berjongkok menyamai tinggi namja manis pujaannya.

Yoongi meloloskan lagi air matanya. Dengan terbata Ia kembali meminta Jimin untuk pulang. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

" aku tidak akan" Jimin berbalik menjauh.

" Jimin-"

" TIDAK MIN YOONGI!"

Yoongi berjengit, Jimin membentaknya lagi..

" tolong, jangan seperti ini Jimin. Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini tanpa melukai perasaan mereka(BTS members). Sekarang kita pulang okay?"

" baiklah, kau ingin aku pulang?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa ragu, meski air matanya menganak sungai.

" kalau begitu kau harus pulang duluan, aku akan menyusul besok"

" tapi-"

" aku memberimu pilihan.. aku pulang besok dan kehidupan berjalan normal.." potong Jimin.

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya, menahan nafas untuk menanti perkataan Jimin.

".. atau aku pulang denganmu, lalu lanjutkan musikmu dengan 6 member saja"

Yoongi melotot, Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan gila Jimin.

" kau mengancamku?! Kau gila Jimin!"

" aku tidak akan bisa hidup bersamamu.."

'..dengan keadaan seperti ini' lanjut Jimin dalam hati.

Yoongi mengambil langkah mundur, Ia menahan isakkannya. Ia tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Jimin justru semakin memburuk.

Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, pikirannya kacau karena Jimin. Ia berusaha menata perasaannya dan menghirup nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, tangisannya justru mengeras lagi. Sekali lagi Ia menatap Jimin, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di ujung ruangan seperti semula.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, Ia kalah. Bagaimanapun juga Ia harus pulang dengan tangan kosong sekarang ini.

" Jimin-ah.." panggil Yoongi putus asa.

Dan Ia benar-benar menyerah karena Jimin tak menggubrisnya. Ia mengusap kasar airmatanya, berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil terisak tertahan.

Di atas sana, Jimin memandang langit dengan mendungnya. Begitu gelap dan dingin, seperti hatinya. Ia merasa sungguh keterlaluan pada Yoongi barusan, tapi itulah yang terbaik agar Ia bisa melupakan pria cantik itu segera.

Ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada Yoongi yang telah sampai di lantai dasar. Ingin memastikan keselamatan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Yoongi dengan wajah sendu sayunya meraih pintu lorong dan-

" AAA! LEPASKAN!"

Dan sekarang Jimin benar-benar menatap pada Yoongi. Dengan tergesa Ia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan mengejar dua orang yang menyeret Yoongi-nya pergi dari pandanganya. Ya, Yoongi-nya.. jangan protes akan hal ini.

" Min Yoongi!" panggilnya panik.

Dan Jimin hanya bisa mendengar jeritan Yoongi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menyusul ketiga orang itu.

" kumohon lepaskan! Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu!" tangis Yoongi.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di saat perasaannya kacau. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

Jimin berhasil menyusul Yoongi dan segera merebutnya kasar dari dua orang tadi.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi-ku?!" tantang Jimin.

" kami hanya menjalankan tugas dari tuan kami. Pria ini bisa masuk kemari tanpa kartu pengenal berkat beliau, dan sebagai gantinya dia diminta untuk menemui tuan kami"

Jimin meludah, " katakan pada tuanmu yang terhormat, pria ini bukan untuknya"

Yoongi menatap takut pada dua orang di hadapannya, Ia merasakan pelukan Jimin mengerat padanya. Melindunginya dan menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

" karena pemiliknya akan membawanya pulang"

" lihat aku.., dan menurutlah" perintah Jimin dengan lirih. Yoongi mengangguk, Ia mulai menutup matanya saat Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ciuman pelan Ia dapat dari Jimin, pemuda itu menautkan lidahnya dalam. Memaksa Yoongi mengeluarkan erangan nikmatnya.

" ahh.."

Dengan itu Jimin menyudahi ciumannya lalu membawa Yoongi pergi, meninggalkan dua orang penjaga berbadan gempal yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka.

" tak apa, lagipula aku baru tahu kalau pria tadi milik Jimin.. seleranya bagus" gumam sosok pria berjas hitam tadi.

" maafkan kami tuan" ujar kedua orang tadi saat menyadari kedatangan tuan mereka.

" sudahlah, aku bisa mencari yang lain"

.

.

Keduanya tetap diam hingga mereka tiba di dorm dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Tentu saja, karena mereka kehujanan di tengah jalan.

Jimin menyeret Yoongi masuk lalu meninggalkannya di ruang tengah begitu saja. Sementara Ia pergi memasuki kamarnya.

" Yoongi hyung?!" panik Jungkook karena melihat wajah Yoongi memucat.

Yoongi meloloskan air matanya, menangis tanpa suara. Ia melangkah pelan kekamarnya, menolak untuk melihat wajah cemas teman satu grupnya.

Keadaan hening, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di dorm. Saling menatap tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Jimin dan Yoongi yang sama-sama diam.

.

.

" apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku benar-benar bingung sekarang!"

Pria manis itu terdiam di bawah guyuran _shower_ , menunduk memikirkan Jimin. Tentang bocah itu yang memarahinya, mengusirnya, kemudian menciumnya.

" kenapa rumit sekali! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, tapi aku takut"

.

.

Yoongi mandi dengan cepat dan mengambil handuknya. Ia terburu-buru ke kamar Jimin, menyiapkan bajunya dan membuatkan susu hangat selagi Jimin masih mandi.

Saat Jimin keluar dari kamar mandinya, Yoongi mendekat. Jimin menatapnya tak tertarik.

" b-biarkan aku mengeringkan rambutmu" ujar Yoongi terbata.

Yoongi menarik lembut tangan Jimin, mendudukkan pemuda itu di ranjangnya lalu memberinya segelas susu. Dan Jimin memilih untuk menolak, Yoongi tersenyum miris menyimpan gelas itu di meja.

Mereka duduk bersila tepat di tengah ranjang dan saling berhadapan.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan alis menukik tajam, menelisik pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi mulai mengusapkan handuk ke rambutnya.

Jimin sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Yoongi jadi terlalu baik seperti ini padanya, setelah apa yang Ia lakukan pada pria ini tadi. Tapi Ia urungkan niat itu, alih-alih menghentikan tangan Yoongi yang mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Ia justru diam menatapi Yoongi penuh cinta.

Entah hal gila apa yang Jimin tanam di otaknya. Ia mengamati dengan intens setiap lekuk wajah Yoongi. Mencoba merekamnya dengan baik.. meski Ia tahu Ia sangat tak lagi berhak melakukannya.

" kau sangat indah.."

Jimin mengutuk mulutnya dalam hati, yang dengan lancang menghentikan kegiatan Yoongi menyentuhnya. Pria itu tampak terkejut dan ketakutan.

Yoongi berdegup mendengar kalimat Jimin, dan tatapan memuja itu..astaga. Yoongi hampir terlena. Ia baru saja ingat kalau Ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Jimin jika tidak ingin kecewa.

Ia segera memutus tatapannya dengan Jimin lalu berdiri dengan lututnya, membuatnya sejengkal lebih tinggi daripada Jimin. Berharap Jimin tidak lagi menatapinya.

Tapi tidak,

Pemuda itu justru melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat. Jimin menatap Yoongi dari bawah dengan penuh kerinduan. Membuat sosok yang ditatapnya lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yoongi pikir Ia tidak akan bisa mengeringkan rambut Jimin lagi. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Sret

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin yang menahan pergelangan tangannya lembut. Pemuda itu ikut berdiri menggunakan lututnya dan kembali berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengalihkan wajahnya ke bawah, Ia tak kuasa melihat wajah sendu Jimin. Tapi tangan Jimin yang menangkup wajahnya kembali membuatnya berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

Jimin menyisihkan helaian surai halus Yoongi ke belakang telinganya, mengusap lembut pipi itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Yoongi yang panik segera membuang wajah ke samping. Dan Jimin lagi-lagi mendapatkannya. Mengunci matanya agar tetap menatap pada Jimin.

Dan entah sejak kapan bibirnya telah diraup oleh pria yang lebih muda darinya. Ia ingin menolak sungguh, tapi kenapa Ia justru diam dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kecupan dan lumatan manis yang telah lama tidak dirasakannya.

" eungh.."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat, memperdalam ciumannya dengan lembut dan menuntut. Entah, Ia tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya sekarang.

Yang Ia tahu.. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pria ini begitu saja.. sampai kapanpun itu.

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya memanas, semua terlalu mendadak sehingga Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan Jimin, terus begitu sampai Ia merasakan tubuhnya dengan cepat terdorong ke ranjang.

Memekik kaget, lalu berusaha mendorong Jimin lagi.

Jimin mulai berhenti ketika Yoongi berhenti memberontak. Perlahan Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap prianya lamat-lamat.

" kau sendiri yang memancingku Min Yoongi.. dan sungguh, kurasa kau hanya akan mempermainkanku?"

Diam, Ia ingung harus berbicara apa lagi dengan Jimin. Karena semuanya akan percuma, sesering apapun Ia menjelaskannya nanti Jimin tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Jimin masih menunggu Yoongi berbicara, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi putih Yoongi yang merona lembut.

" dengar.. kau adalah kekasihku"

" tapi-"

Dan Yoongi kembali menelan perkataannya sebab bibir penuh nan hangat itu lagi-lagi meraupnya.

.

.

Namjoon mengipas tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja panas. Ia bersama dengan lima member yang tersisa masih bertahan di depan kamar Jimin.

" Yoongi hyung belum keluar juga?" tanya Hoseok.

" hmm, sudah empat puluh lima menit hingga sekarang. Apakah Ia tidur bersama Jimin?" keluh Namjoon.

" kenapa kau mengipas tubuhmu? Di sini ada pendingin ruangan, bilanglah kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakannya" ejek si kuda.

" aku tidak sebodoh itu, lagipula apa kalian tidak gerah?"

" tidak. Kau ini bagaimana..yang ada di kamar Jimin kan Yoongi, kenapa justru kau yang kepanasan?" Jin ikutan penasaran.

" jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran desahan seperti apa yang akan Yoongi hyung keluarkan malam ini"

Dengan perasaan cinta, Taehyung melempar gulingnya tepat pada kepala sang leader.

" jangan macam-macam ya Mon hyung!"

Jungkook dengan kecerdasannya langsung menuju lubang kunci di kamar yang mereka awasi sedari tadi. Ia juga penasaran seperti leader mereka.

" hyungie…" panggil Jungkook dengan telinganya yang masih menempel pada daun pintu.

Perang bantal Namjoon dan Taehyung mendadak berhenti, dan semua menatap pada Jungkook.

" ada apa Kookie?"

" itu.. Yoongi hyung menangis"

Dengan tergesa mereka berlari ikut menguping seperti yang dilakukan Jungkook. Namjoon menyingkirkan magnae mereka dari pintu lalu memasang telinganya di sana.

" heh bocah..seperti inikah yang kau anggap menangis? Akan kutunjukkan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Yoongi hyung. Kemari"

Hoseok dengan cepat menarik lengan Jungkook dan memeluknya posessif. Ia menatap sang leader dengan murka.

" jangan ajari kekasih polosku dengan hal yang seperti itu ya?! Kau ini leader macam apa?!"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, " baiklah, sekarang kalian harus tidur. Mereka akan baik-baik saja"

" tapi kamarku…"

" Tae.., kau bersama Jin hyung di kamarnya. Dan kau Hoseok hyung temani Jungkook di kamarku"

" lalu kau?" tanya Hoseok.

" aku akan mencari inspirasi di sini" jawab Namjoon bahagia.

" leader sialan.." umpat Jin lirih.

" dibalik kebaikan pasti ada kejahatan.. seperti halnya Namjoon" ujar Hoseok.

Tanpa babibu para seme menyeret kekasih mereka ke kamar, meninggalkan Namjoon yang menyamankan diri di sofa dekat kamar Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi bergeming dalam ciuman Jimin, Ia masih terus diam tidak menerima ataupun menolak Jimin. Tapi otakya terus bekerja, jika Ia terus begini Jimin juga akan menyusahkannya.

Tapi jika Ia menerima Jimin lagi, bagaimana?

Mungkin Ia tidak ingin sakit hati atau mengorbankan perasaannya lagi. Jujur Ia sangat terluka, namun Ia lebih tak bisa lagi melihat Jimin bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Ia tahu Jimin menangis dalam ciuman mereka, seperti halnya dirinya. Maka Ia mulai mengusap kedua pipi Jimin lalu meraih tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yoongi sudah memutuskan, Ia memilih kebahagiaan Jimin daripada dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Namjoon dan Hoseok, Ia tak boleh egios.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, Ia lantas melepas perlahan ciuman mereka dan menatap dalam pada Yoongi.

" ada apa?"

Yoongi balas mengernyit, " seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Jimin, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berhenti?"

Jimin menangkup wajah kekasihnya lalu menyelami kedua bola mata cantik itu.

" kau yakin… Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin ragu. Pasalnya tadi Yoongi tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi baik.., maksudnya tidak menolaknya lagi.

Pria kecil itu mengangguk, Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Jimin singkat.

" iya.."

Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya, namun hanya sebentar. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Yoongi yang agak berbeda.

" apakah kau tidak marah padaku?"

Yoongi menggeleng, Ia masih tersenyum.

" maafkan aku Jimin, tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu seperti ini"

" tidak sayang.." Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

" jangan meminta maaf, ini salahku.. aku bodoh dan tidak peka"

" maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya.." ungkap Jimin sambil memeluk Yoonginya.

Yoongi tersenyum, Jimin sangat pandai menipunya. Iya kan? Entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Yoongi harap ini yang terakhir.

" bolehkah?"

Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin, Ia mengangguk tipis. Dengan segera Jimin mengecup leher Yoongi, menjilat.. gigit dan hisap.

Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil berusaha mengusir pikirannya yang kacau. Semoga tindakannya kali ini benar.

Lama terdiam, Ia menyadari Jimin juga terdiam. Menatapnya kosong.

" Jimin.."

" ya"

Ini membingungkan, keduanya kembali terdiam. Hingga Jimin dengan kecepatan luar biasanya menyerang bibir cherry Yoongi, hampir. Iya..hampir.

Dan sesuai dugaan bocah itu, Yoonginya mendadak bergetar ketakutan. Memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Dengan itu Jimin mulai menggenggam lagi tangan Yoongi, memberinya tatapan penuh cinta. Mengecup puncak kening Yoongi lama.

" jangan takut, aku selalu bersamamu. Biarkan aku memilikimu lagi.."

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Laily591, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, parkminky94, Trb . bangtanboys, zewail licht, syub0393, Dessy574, kyuminmi, GithaAC, park soohee, Reny246, minyoonlovers, XiayuweLiu, Hantu Just In, ranrann, imnobody95, widyww6, regina citra ramadani.

 **hoi, para reader. dewa author mau bilang kalau berhubung ini bulan puasa, dewa author mau minta maaf karena membuat kalian dan Jimin ikutan puasa.. muehehehehehe. selamat nunggu ya :D nanti chapter depan pasti ada reward kok :) jangan khawatir. cuma beberapa hari ajaaaaa** at last, happy read and LET'S GET DUMB.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	14. Chapter 14

Feel The Different

Berawal dari kebodohan Park Jimin. Ia harus menanggung kemarahan Princess BTS, Min Suga. Dan kejutan menanti saat Min Suga terjebak dalam tubuh member lain yang notabene adalah namja paling terbully dalam IKON. Bagaimana perubahan hidup keduanya? Bisakah Suga menghadapi kekasih dari tubuh yang ditempatinya sekarang?

.

.

this is an **IKON** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf karena ketidak jelasan fiction saya ini, saya akan memberi sedikit penerangan :D. saya menyebut nama Jinhwan, berarti yang saya maksud adalah roh Jinhwan. Begitu sebaliknya, bukan pada wujudnya yaa."**_

 _ **Couple Jimin Yoongi, Junhoe Jinhwan. Maaf, yang lain hanya slight.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

YOU READY FOR THIS CHAP? MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT IN HIGH TENSION OF HORMON/FIRERHYTHMTA/

.

" huu.., sudah setengah jam dan mereka masih saja diam?"

Lagi-lagi leader kita memprotes dua orang di dalam sana. Ia mengucek matanya dan menyeruput kopinya pelan, memutuskan untuk menulis lagi di kertasnya.

" I'll protect you bae.. ok. Apa lagi ya tadi.."

Biarkan leader satu itu bekerja keras malam ini.

.

.

" saranghae.."

Yoongi berkedip terkejut, meski berkali-kali mendengarnya Ia merasa baru kali ini Jimin bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan cinta padanya.

" kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sayang? Hei.."

Jimin mengecup bibir membulat milik kekasihnya, Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat. Menaruh kepalanya di bahu namja cantik itu.

" sekarang katakan, "

Yoongi mengernyit, mengatakan apa?

" kau mencintaiku atau tidak"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, terkejut dan kebingungan. Jika saja Jimin bisa melihat wajah Yoongi, maka Ia bisa saja kecewa.

Jimin tersenyum mendapati keterdiaman Yoongi, Ia harus menguatkan hatinya saat mendengar apapun jawaban Yoongi nanti.

" Jimin..,"

"…"

" nado saranghae"

Jimin refleks mengangkat wajahnya, memandang paras manis itu lekat.

" aku mencintaimu.., aku mencintaimu Jimin"

Yoongi meneteskan air matanya lagi, Ia merasa sangat lega sekarang. Semua rasa sesaknya menguap, menimbulkan senyum bahagia yang merekah. Mengatakan kalimat itu berulang kali sambil mengangis. Ia sangat merindukan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum.

" aku mencintaimu Jimin.., sungguh"

.

.

" apakah kita akan diam saja seperti ini?" ungkap Yoongi masih dibawah kungkungan Jimin.

Jimin mengernyit, beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya menarik senyum ringan yang mengerikan.

" lalu.., kita harus apa?" tanya Jimin dengan suara rendahnya.

Pria manis itu tampak menimang, Ia sedikit melirik ke arah mata Jimin dan ini bukan pertanda baik sepertinya. Bukankah sudah cukup mereka berbaikan hari ini, apakah perlu diperjelas? Yoongi pikir tidak.

" tidak. Kita harus istirahat.., manager bilang besok kita ada show"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya, tatapan Jimin seperti menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Apa-apaan bocah ini?!

" kau…" ucap Jimin, Ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya agar si gula penasaran.

" tidak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda beberapa minggu yang lalu, hmm?"

Beberapa minggu yang mana? Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di iKON, hal itu membuat sebagian ingatannya terkikis bersama dengan kenangan pahitnya.

" aku rasa tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Apa yang kau maksud Jimin-ah?"

Mendapati wajah kebingungan Yoongi, seolah membangkitkan gairah Jimin untuk menguasai pria ini sepanjang malam. Ia bersumpah.

" kau tahu, aku sudah menahannya sejak lama"

Jimin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Yoongi, meresapinya hingga mampu membuatnya pusing.

" tapi kau selalu punya cara untuk lari dariku"

Tangannya melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang digunakan kekasihnya. Melakukannya tanpa disadari sedikitpun oleh Yoongi, dengan tetap memaku pandangannya pada sang terkasih.

Yoongi tampak kebingungan, kesempatan bagus untuk menggoda kekasih manisnya itu pikir Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lagi, menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Yoongi lalu berbisik nakal.

" aku sangat menginginkanmu, tapi.. kuberi kesempatan. Kau boleh lari -"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Yoongi bangkit, namun aneh. Tangannya tak mau bergerak.

Srett,

Dan Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa tangannya terikat.

" …kalau kau bisa" final Jimin dengan senyum puasnya.

Yoongi bergerak acak, Ia tiba-tiba saja panik. Senyum Jimin kali ini tampak berbeda, dan Yoongi tahu hari ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

Jimin tertawa serak melihat Yoongi sibuk berusaha melepas ikatan pada kedua tangan kecilnya.

" kau bisa mulai lari dari sekarang sayang.., kenapa masih di sini?"

" Jimin-!"

Yoongi bungkam, bibirnya telah dipaut oleh Jimin. Menyesapnya lembut tak beraturan, menggigitinya gemas tanpa henti.

" uuhhm.."

Tak bisa lagi berontak, Ia mulai menikmati permainan Jimin. Toh Ia juga merindukan Jimin akibat dari perasaan sialannya yang tak bisa Ia bendung lagi.

" lepaskan aku Jimm-mmh~ pallih!" perintah Yoongi tak sabar.

" tidak"

Sial sial sial !

.

.

Jimin menarik celana kain itu perlahan, bersamaan dengan Ia mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit putih Yoongi.

" astaga Jimin.."

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, memutarnya percuma karena kemeja yang mengikat tangannya itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

" ashh… lepaskan ikatanmu. Aku tak akan berontak apalagi lari! Kumohon Jimin"

" iya sayang"

Bibir itu menjawab tapi tangannya tak lekas berbuat. Tak tahan dengan rasa sakit dan membakar di kulit tipisnya, tanpa sadar Ia menangis.

Mengalirkan air matanya tanpa suara, memanggil Jimin lagi dan lagi.

" kau tidak melakukannya hanya karena nafsumu kan?"

Jimin berhenti.

Menatap Yoongi dengan mata tajamnya yang menawan.

" pria bodoh mana yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu Min Yoongi.."

Yoongi tersentak mendengar nada itu dari Jimin.

" tidak satupun _bae_ , dan aku adalah satu-satunya pria beruntung yang mendapatkanmu"

Dan sekarang hatinya mencelos kecewa, jadi Jimin hanya menginginkan tubuhnya kan?

" tapi aku tidak bodoh, aku bukan hanya menginginkan tubuhmu tapi juga cintamu, kasih sayangmu..semuanya"

Yoongi tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin jadi berkata seperti ini?

" aku rela menyerahkan segalanya untukmu, apapun yang kau mau akan kuberikan. Aku mencintaimu" ungkap Jimin dengan senyum hangatnya.

Yoongi meneteskan lagi air matanya, " apa artinya ini semua?"

Jimin menggeleng, tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

" dengar sayang. Aku sangat sangat menginginkanmu, sudah sejak lama kau selalu menghindar dariku"

" …dan lagi, rinduku ini sudah sangat- ARGHT!"

Yoongi berjengit kaget kala Jimin berteriak dihadapannya.

" aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku tidak bisa.." bisiknya terburu dengan mata menutup erat.

" aku begitu merindukanmu, sangat. Merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu.."

" jadi, jangan hentikan aku. Cukup sebut namaku dan biarkan aku menguasaimu malam ini, seperti biasanya"

'Ugh.., selamatkan aku Tuhan'

.

.

Jimin mulai menciumi bibir btipis Yoongi dalam, melumatnya kasar. Memagut dalam-dalam seolah meminta sang pemilik untuk mengeluarkan seluruh rasa manis dari bibirnya.

Telah puas, Jimin menurunkan serangannya pada kulit leher Yoongi. Menghirupnya dalam, Ia suka aroma manisnya yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Tidak terlewat se-inchi pun Jimin meninggalkan jejak bibir dan salivanya di leher itu. Ia berakhir di salah satu titik dan menciptakan ciuman api paling membekas di sana.

" aww.., sakit!"

Mendengar protesan Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali melumat kuat bibir semerah cherry yang Ia sadari telah merekah dan mengkilap cantik.

" hyung ingat.."

Yoongi membuka matanya yang semula tertutup karena malu pada Jimin, kini menatap Jimin penuh perhatian.

" I don't want to hurt you baby, but for work you instead. Got it?"

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, " don't be afraid to me"

Jimin melanjutkan serangannya, menelusuri dada Yoongi. Menjumpai dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink seterang kulit pucatnya.

Mencium dan menggigiti nipple itu gemas, sambil memelintir dan menarik-narik sisi satunya.

Yoongi mulai menggelinjang tidak nyaman, Ia terus mendesah lirih. Berusaha meredam suaranya agar tak terdengar sampai luar.

" tenang sayang.. tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarmu kecuali aku malam ini. Keluarkan saja semua desahanmu apapun itu"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi, Ia mengangkat tangannya yang Ia sadari telah lepas dari ikatan Jimin. Bahkan Ia tak ingat kapan sosok yang menindihnya kini melepas ikatan itu.

" Jimin.."

Lengan putih itu memeluk leher yang lebih muda untuk ditariknya mendekat. Mengecup bibir penuhnya lembut dan berujar penuh yakin, " aku mempercayaimu Jimin"

.

.

" ugh.."

Yoongi berdebar saat Jimin mulai membuka kedua kaki kecilnya, mendorongnya hingga tertetuk. Menyeringai dan mendecak kagum, Jimin menunduk lalu menjilat lubang berkedut milik namjanya.

" Jimin-ah.."

Jimin tak menggubris panggilan itu, masih berkonsentrasi membasahi bagian favoritnya.

Yoongi mengerang, nadanya amat sangat sebal. Sekali lagi Ia memanggil kekasih bocahnya itu, dan akhirnya mendapat jawaban.

" ya hyung.., cepat katakan saja" jawabnya tak sabaran.

" kau ingin memakai bathrobe mu terus sampai esok, sementara kau sudah menelanjangiku?!"

Jimin terkekeh, menyadari kelalaian yang Ia buat sehingga namja manisnya menuai protes.

" baiklah, bukakan untukku.. _please_ "

Yoongi tak lagi menggunakan akalnya, Ia hanya menuruti perkataan Jimin. Bergegas melepas kain itu, dan memeluknya manja. Setelah kain itu terlepas, nampaklah kulit tan dengan abs sempurna milik Jimin. Yoongi mencebik melihatnya, membuat Jimin mengernyit.

" kau tak suka?" nadanya mengancam.

Yoongi menggeleng, " bukan begitu.. Jimin, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

" tentu sayang, apapun" jawab Jimin cepat.

" aku…, ingin punya abs. Sepertimu" ungkapnya malu setengah mati. Kelihatannya Jimin akan menertawakan keinginannya ini, lihat saja-

" ahahaha! Hyung, kau tidak cocok memiliki abs sepertiku"

Yoongi cemberut, Ia mulai sebal dengan Jimin.

" aku akan membantumu, tapi cukup sampai kau mendapat abs manis sepertimu. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan yang sepertiku" cemooh Jimin.

" aku mau yang seperti punyamu!"

" sudahlah _baby_ , ini milikmu juga.. jangan mencoba mengalihkanku"

Yoongi masih mencebik, tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama hingga jemari basah Jimin mulai menerobos masuk melonggarkan Yoongi. Namja itu langsung ambruk, melenguh menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya.

Tak sabaran, Jimin menambahkan tiga jarinya sekaligus. Memasukkannya bersamaan lalu menggerakkannya cepat. Mengacaknya gemas hingga sang pemilik mendesah frustasi.

 _Oh shit, this bitcy.._ batin Jimin. Tangannya terjepit dan seolah ditarik semakin dalam.

Jarinya masih setia menari di dalam daging lembut Yoongi, menekan dan menyeret kukunya dalam-dalam.

" o-ooh! Jimm-mh~ sakit"

Mengerti kekasihnya merengek, Jimin hanya tersenyum. Terus melanjutkan pemanasannya tanpa mau dihentikan. Ia sedikit menarik keluar jarinya hanya untuk melesakkannya semakin dalam dan mempercepat temponya.

" t-tidakh.., AKH! Jimin aku akan-mmph!" erangan Yoongi terhenti akibat ciuman lapar dari Jimin. Menekan bibirnya dan mendorong masuk lidahnya, membuat Yoongi tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Bahkan otaknya hanya bisa mengumpati Jimin, memuji betapa hebatnya bocah itu saat berusaha membuatnya semakin takhluk.

Jimin menarik tangannya keluar, bersamaan menyudahi ciumannya. Menatap puas pada kekasih putihnya yang kini kulit halusnya bahkan sudah memerah bermandikan keringat.

Yoongi mendesah putus asa, Ia sadar Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan jemarinya tepat saat Ia akan mencapai orgasm.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang sungguh menyenangkan. Rambut berantakan, kulit memerah dengan keringat dan saliva menempel, juga mata yang masih terpejam dengan bibir membuka kecil.

" tenang Min _baby_ , kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih daripada tadi. Jadi siapkan tenagamu.."

Jimin menatap segelas susu yang mungkin sudah tak terlalu hangat. Ia teringat bahwa Yoongi yang membawa minuman manis itu ke kamarnya tadi.

Ia tersenyum lagi, entah karena terlalu bahagia atau terlampau _hard._ Ia meraih leher Yoongi, menariknya untuk duduk di hadapannya, mengusap pipinya perlahan. " minum ini sayang.."

Yoongi berkedip bingung saat Jimin mengangkat segelas susu buatannya tadi.

" tapi itu kubuat untukmu Jimin, aku sudah minum tadi. Lagipula kau belum makan kan?"

Jimin menggeleng, " benar. Tapi aku sangat tahu kau lebih membutuhkan ini, jadi minumlah" ungkap Jimin lalu mendorong segelas susu itu menempel pada bibir bengkak kekasihnya.

Yoongi masih menatap ragu gelas itu dan Jimin bergantian, namun pada akhirnya Ia mau menenggak cairan itu perlahan hingga habis. Jimin tersenyum puas, " _good boy,_ berbaringlah sekarang"

Yoongi hanya diam menatap Jimin yang sedang menaruh gelas itu di sudut meja paling jauh dari ranjang. Bukannya tak mau menurut, Yoongi hanya ingin menunggu Jimin.

" sekarang kau tak akan bisa lari, Min Yoongi" ungkap Jimin dengan aura maskulinnya.

" aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah lari darimu lagi"

Ia kembali meraih bibir merah Yoongi untuk Ia pagut dalam. Menyesap dan melumatnya kacau, membuat namjanya kewalahan mengimbanginya.

Kedua lengan Yoongi terkulai di leher Jimin, menarik pemudanya mendekat dengan lembut. Yoongi membuang nafas pendek-pendeknya kasar, sedari tadi berusaha memagut dan melumat bibir Jimin tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Lidahnya bahkan sangat licin dan gesit, membuat sang pemilik bibir sexy itu menarik senyum remeh.

" menciumku saja tidak bisa, hmm? Min Yoongi?"

" _just fuck me, lil brat!_ Berhenti bermain-main denganku!" desak Yoongi tak sabaran.

Tatapan Jimin berubah menjadi serius dalam sekejap. Yoongi jadi berpikir apakah Ia salah bicara lagi?

" baiklah jika itu maumu, _just take it cool. Let me finish you"_

" AKHH!"

.

.

Manager Sejin sedang menyetir mobilnya saat tiba-tiba handphonenya menyuarakan nada sambung yang Ia khususkan untuk produser mereka, Bang SiHyuk.

" yeoboseyo.. sajangnim?"

" _apakah besok anak-anak ada jadwal?"_

" ya, konser di kota. Kenapa sajangnim?"

" _aah.."_ desahan kecewa muncul dari bibir si penelpon.

" _kita harus batalkan konser mereka, Jimin jatuh sakit dan Ia baru saja tiba di dorm. Namjoon menghubungiku barusan"_

" apa? Baiklah sajangnim, aku akan urus sekalian mengunjungi mereka sekarang"

.

.

Yoongi bersumpah Ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sesentipun dari dekapan Jimin. Pemuda itu tengah serius membuat kissmark menyala di kulit bahunya. Tidak bosankah Ia sedari tadi hanya menandainya?

" Jimmh? Sesakk.." ucap Yoongi susah payah.

Jimin segera melepas cengkeramannya dari Yoongi, beralih menyusuri paha dalam sang kekasih. Meniupnya perlahan, bibirnya menyisir kulit sensitif itu dengan lidahnya. Meninggalkan jejak ciuman basah yang membuat Yoongi merinding.

" bangun, sayang.."

Yoongi menurut, mengikuti lengan Jimin yang mendudukkannya di atas karpet kamar. Tangan itu mengusap sayang rambutnya lalu memainkan jarinya di dalam mulut hangat Yoongi. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dengan lamban dan menariknya keluar dengan cepat, mengakibatkan salivanya mengaliri dagunya.

" _suck mine bae, hurry up!"_

Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup, Ia menatap ragu pada kekasih bocahnya yang masih berdiri di hadapannya sembari menyodorkan miliknya yang terlalu _pointed upward._

" _now, baby!"_

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menolak untuk melihat milik Jimin yang sungguh membuatnya kalah telak. Tangan kecilnya meraih benda itu, memijatnya perlahan dengan gemetar.

Namun segera Ia memajukan wajahnya, membuka mulut sempitnya untuk melahap benda itu pelan pelan. Merasa sulit memang karena Ia tak bisa melebarkan mulutnya lebih dari ini.

Jimin mendesah ringan, menarik kepala Yoongi mendekat untuk menelan miliknya lebih dalam. Yoongi menggeleng pertanda Ia tak bisa memasukkannya lebih lagi. Menatap Jimin dengan mata sayu andalannya.

" baiklah.., tapi kau harus melakukannya dengan baik" tuntut Jimin.

Yoongi mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisapnya sekuat mungkin lalu menjilat ujungnya. Melakukannya berulang kali dengan tempo cepat, lalu melambat. Ia mencoba membuat Jimin frustasi, sama seperti yang namja itu perbuat padanya tadi.

Tapi hingga bibirnya pegal pun Jimin masih tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Pemuda itu tetap mendesah keenakan sambil sesekali meremas rambut Yoongi hingga berantakan.

Rahang Yoongi yang mulai ngilu memaksanya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Sialan sekali bocah ini.

" biar aku yang melakukannya, kau tampak kepayahan sayang.." ungkap Jimin yang sialnya adalah kenyataan.

Ia meraih kepala Yoongi dan memeganginya erat. Mulai menarik juniornya keluar dan melesakkannya lagi ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Namja kecil itu tersedak, kesakitan karena bibirnya dipaksa terbuka hingga milik Jimin menabrak teggorokkannya.

Jimin mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya. Membiarkan Yoongi terus membuka mulutnya sambil berulang kali tersedak batuknya sendiri. Ia menatap Jimin dengan sudut mata berair miliknya. Memaku pandangannya pada wajah puas Jimin yang sedang melakukan _mouth fucking_ untuknya.

" urrmhh!" gumam Yoongi tak jelas, rahangnya mulai kelu dan Ia berusaha mengeluarkan milik Jimin dari mulutnya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Jimin hingga Ia juga membalas tatapan sayu kekasih putihnya. Jimin menggeram rendah, beralih mencengkeram rahang kekasihnya lalu menghentakkan miliknya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat, ' terkutuk kau Park!' umpatnya dalam hati. Menahan keram yang membuat pipinya berdenyut sakit.

" nnggg! Kkh..-ngg!" teriak Yoongi teredam. Ia rasa sebentar lagi Jimin akan keluar, tampak saat pemuda itu mulai bernafas tersengal. ' cepatlah Jimin!'

" ARGHT! Aahh.. ahh" desah Jimin nikmat, Ia lalu menarik keluar miliknya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi. Memastikan namjanya baik-baik saja.

Yoongi membuang nafas lega, Ia tak perduli sperma Jimin yang menyiram area mulutnya. Lagi lagi Jimin menawan bibir Yoongi, meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi. Mungkin.

Yoongi hanya berpikir untuk menyeimbangkan diri dalam pelukan Jimin yang mendorongnya mundur dengan tergesa.

Brug!

Tubuh mereka kembali terhempas di ranjang. Jimin masih mencumbu bibir itu dengan lembut, memberikan kecupan hangat yang menenangkan.

Kembali Yoongi merasa kedua kakinya tertekuk hingga memperlihatkan lubangnya dengan sempurna. Jimin menatapnya takjub, dan Yoongi mulai merona lagi.

" aku mencintaimu.. Min Yoongi"

Tangannya bergerak gusar menggapai apapun yang bisa Ia raih. Melampiaskan gelenyar panas dan rasa sakit yang dalam hitungan detik menguasainya.

" AKKH! A-akh..Jimiinnn~" rintihnya.

Dengan sigap pemuda itu memeluk tubuh bergetar Yoongi, meraih juniornya dan memainkannya lembut. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit kekasihnya.

" a'aku tak apa Jimin.., l-lanjutkan saja"

.

.

" aaahh! Aakh..b-bisakah awh! Pelan-pelan, Jimiinn! Ini sakit!"

Jimin seperti tidak tahu hari esok dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan urursannya daripada mendengar omong kosong namja manisnya. Ia tahu dengan baik Yoongi menyukai apa yang kini Ia lakukan.

" kau bilang tak suka bermain-main denganku kan sayang? Aku sangat serius terhadapmu"

Yoongi menghempaskan wajahnya kesamping, menekan kuat kepalanya pada _bedcover._ Ia sungguh pening menerima kenikmatan yang dengan keterlaluannya Jimin lemparkan semua pada tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya gila, Ia berpikir akan menghentikan Jimin usai namja itu selesai mengeluarkan sperma di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi apa?

Ia bahkan hanya bisa mendesah kelelahan dan pasrah menuruti semua kemauan pria tampannya itu.

" a-Akh! Eung-akh.., yaah! Lagi Jimin, neehhh.."

Jimin menarik salah satu kaki Yoongi, meluruskannya ke atas. Ia melanjutkan lagi hentakannya sembari menciumi kaki kecil yang mulus itu.

" aahh.., hyung. Kau sungguh- ermh! Nikmat~"

" anggg.., _yess!_ AKH! Aaah~"

Bosan, Jimin membalik paksa tubuh Yoongi dan langsung mendorong miliknya. Mempercepat hujamannya hingga Yoongi menjerit, bergerak tak teratur menahan kenikmatan yang menyiksanya.

" Oohh.., akk! Aahh..!"

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar, menahan berat tubuhnya juga hentakan yang Jimin ciptakan di tubuhnya.

Jimin menatap puas pada Yoongi yang menungging lemah dengan cengkramannya. Prianya kini hanya bisa menggeleng kuat dengan merengek pasrah. Jimin rasa Ia harus bangga, karena hanya Ia yang bisa membuat Yoongi menjadi sekacau ini.

 _Thrust! Thrust!_

" aaah! Kenapah-akh.. kau belummh, puass! Nyah-aaaahhh!"

Jimin meremas belahan pantat bulat milik Yoongi. Melebarkan keduanya, menarik pinggul Yoongi semakin tinggi agar tusukannya lebih dalam.

" aku sedang berusaha _baby.._ tenanglah!"

Yoongi menggigit bantal Jimin kuat, memejamkan mata berkabutnya. Ia hanya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, meski masih berlanjut 4 jam. Ia tahu Ia lemah dan cepat lelah, tidak segila Park Jimin yang masih semangat memperkuat dorongan pinggulnya.

" Jimin.., kakiku-hh sakit! Akh-akk.."

Jimin memutar lagi tubuh Yoongi hingga kembali terlentang, menggeram merasakan sensasi diremas memutar oleh lubang ketat namjanya.

" maaf sayang.." titah Jimin dengan sorot mata menggelap.

Yoongi membalas pelukan erat Jimin yang memenjarakan tubuhnya. Sebelah lengan Jimin menahan kaki kecil Yoongi agar terus mengangkang. Menghujamkan lagi miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum Yoongi jatuh pingsan di ranjangnya.

" uuhh! Jimiiinnhhh~ aah.."

Desahan Yoongi membangkitkan gairah Jimin, oh tidak. Ia tak boleh semakin bernafsu lebih dari ini.

Yoongi mendongak, melesakkan kepalanya dalam. Ia terisak menahan gempuran hebat Jimin. Otaknya bingung harus menjawab, apakah sakit atau nikmat. Di sisi lain, Ia tak mungkin tega menghentikan Jimin. Bocah tampan ini membuatnya selalu lemah.

" agh! Sebentar lagi hyungh, saranghae-hh!"

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, tubuh mereka menempel erat hingga membuatnya sesak. Tapi Ia justru menarik Jimin supaya lebih menindihnya, karena hal itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

" NGG! AAKHH..! YOONGI-arrh.. ahh"

" akhh… Jim-minn!" desahnya putus-putus, tenggorokkannya begitu kering karena terlalu lama meneriakkan nama Jmin.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat, mendesis lega saat sperma Jimin memenuhinya hingga menetes keluar. Sementara miliknya sendiri pasti mengotori abs Jimin.

" gomawoyo, hah.. Saranghae Yoongi-yah.."

Jimin mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi, Ia sangat khawatir melihat wajah kesakitan Yoongi tadi. Apakah Ia terlalu kasar?

" na-doh.., saranghae" sahut Yoongi terbata ketika kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Jimin masih dengan nafas terengahnya setia mengelus surai basah Yoongi. Memeluknya hangat, mengantarkannya menuju alam mimpi.

" jaljayo.. ne sarang"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : GithaAC, Hantu Just In, ranrann, Trb . bangtanboys, zewail licht, Reny246, minyoonlovers, parkminky94, SugaRin2109, XiayuweLiu, Laily591, syub0393, Dessy574, ChimChins, park soohee, imnobody95, Indriswagirl412 (mian kalo kemarin kamu nggak kecantum ya, admin lagi ngantuk hahaha), StarChan27, regina citra ramadani, yoonmintrash, bures, Anonymous.

YATCHAAA! Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari aku bisa update! #hmm..beberapa hari aja kan?#smirk, naikturuninalis.

Cuma… _#ngitungpakejari_ 15 hari mungkin? haha! #digorok readers, ceburin empang

Iyakan Jim?! Cuma 15 ha- #dibakar Jimin

Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua kekecewaan kalian, dari yang tidak saya sebutkan jasa commentnya, tidak saya turuti keinginannya, dan juga yang minta Junhwan moments. Saya tidak bisa karena belum saatnya mereka muncul, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dua chapter lagi mungkin kalian akan menemui Junhwan dan kawanannya. yang penasaran itu handycam buat apa, tanya sama pemiliknya*read:Junhoe. at last, happy read and LET'S GET DUMB.

 _Mini dialogue.._

Jm : hyung,, kau baik?

Me : kau yang membuatnya pingsan, bedebah!

Jm : sejak kapan kau di sana author gila?! #nunjuk pojokan kamar

Me : kau apakan gula-ku?! Menyingkir dari sana!

Jimin lempar korek api sampe author mimisan. Author pundung di pojokan, nangis beling.

Jm : kau telah membuatku tidak bisa menyentuh gulaku selama 12 chapter, dan kau menggantungkanku selama berminggu-minggu bocah sial! Tanggung jawab-

Me : kabur diam-diam

Jm : woy jan kabur lo! Kelamaan bikin gua sengsara, harusnya adegan ranjang gua dipanjangin lagi woy! Sampai Yoong-

Tiba-tiba gula terbangun dan mukulin anunya Jimin.

Jm : ampun Yoongi hyung! Jimin gak niat menyiksamu, tapi kaan…

Dan Jimin hanya bisa menangis melindungi anunya.

Sekian.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


End file.
